A Taste of Darkness
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Thanks to certain circumstances, Davey Motomiya is on her way to Los Angeles to live in the Murder House. How will she deal with the strange occurrences that happen in the California's paranormal hot spot?
1. Pilot

"Pilot"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

A white air plane soon landed in the LAX airport and the voice of the pilot came on over the speakers, allowing everyone to gather their bags and walk through the gates.

The stewardess smiled at the passengers, watching as they all passed by her and wandered off inside the building.

The last person to step off the plane was a 19 year old girl with curly burgundy colored hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown hair.

She was dressed in a green off-the-shoulder top with short sleeves, a leather jacket, white jeans and black sneakers while she wore a gold chain that had a black tourmaline gemstone around her neck.

Her ears had gold dangling earrings that had a rose quartz gemstone attached to the ends.

In her hands was a large black soccer bag and she carried it with her over to the station where all of the other bags were being unloaded from the plane.

Eyes glancing over the bags and gently pushing her way through the crowd, she was able to spot her bags which were bright blue with gold hearts on them.

She had bought them since she felt it would make it easier to find them in the sea of black, grey and brown bags that people usually used.

Grabbing the two large bags and setting them on the ground, she pulled out the handles and pulled them behind her as she walked towards the exit.

Walking out into the warm Los Angeles air, the girl quickly felt hot and resisted the urge to shed off her jacket as she searched for a taxi.

Spotting one, she quickly made her way over to it and caught the attention of the driver who looked to be a man from the Middle East.

"Here, let me help you with those." He offered as he reached out to take her two blue bags.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

Her cellphone then rang and she reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out the small blue flip phone and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Hey, Nia!" Her aunt, Vivien Harmon, exclaimed.

"Aunt Viv, hey, what's up?" Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya asked as she watched the cabbie place her bags in the trunk.

"I'm just calling to see if you got there yet." Vivien answered.

"Yeah, I'm here. In fact, I'm about to get into a cab and go to the house." Davey said as the cabbie pushed the trunk closed.

Opening the back door, Davey then climbed inside as the cabbie got into the driver's seat.

"Really? Oh, no. We still have a half hour drive before we get there." Vivien sighed.

Turning in his seat, the cabbie looked back at the girl.

"Where am I taking you?" He questioned.

"Um, hang on, Aunt Viv." Davey said into the phone before reaching into her pants' pocket.

Pulling out a paper that had the house address on it, Davey handed it over to the man who took it and his brown eyes roamed over the writting.

"It's this address here." She told him.

Nodding, the man turned back to face the front and buckled his seat belt before turning the taxi on and Davey pulled her belt on as well.

"Okay, I'm back. And don't worry so much, Aunt Viv. I'm old enough to spend a few minutes in a house alone. Besides, isn't the realtor supposed to be there right now?" Davey asked.

Seeing her bag moving, Davey frowned and reached over to unzip it, allowing the occupant inside to breath properly, but they remained hidden.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe you can get the tour of the house before we do, eh, Nia?" Vivien tried to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, and I can pick out my room before everyone else, too. Anyway, I'll see you guys when you arrive." Davey said.

"Okay. Bye-bye, Nia." Vivien said as the two females hung up.

Looking through her contacts list, Davey then sent a text to her parents to let them know she had arrived in Los Angeles safely and was on her way to the house to meet with her aunt.

Glancing outside, she watched as the scene changed from the highway to a neighborhood that was filled with houses that lined up the streets.

Adults were seen wandering around, teenagers were walking and talking with each other while children played in their yards.

The scene outside resembled one from a G rated flim where everyone lived in blissful ignorance of the harsh realities of the world.

Soon enough, the taxi pulled up to the house and Davey's eyes grew wide in surprise at the sight.

It was a beautiful Victorian house that was made of wine colored bricks while the windows were outlined in creme bricks and the roof had grey shingles.

How was it possible that her aunt's family would be able to afford for such a place as grand as this?

"Here we are." The cabbie said as he parked in front of the house.

They both climbed out of the taxi and the man took the bags out of the trunk.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Davey asked as she dug in her black bag for her wallet.

"That'll be $40.35, ma'am." The man said as he checked the meter.

Pulling out $45 out of her purse, she handed it over to the man and gave him a smile.

"Here, keep the change." She told him.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice stay and good luck." He nodded at her.

Unsure of what he meant by 'good luck', Davey watched as the man sat back down in the driver's seat and seemed to drive off faster than was normal for the area they were in.

Just then, a small blue head with floppy ears, a white face and large red eyes poked out of her black bag that was still slung over her shoulder.

"Wow, he sure took off in a hurry. He seemed nervous when we pulled up to the house. I wonder why that was." DemiVeemon frowned in worry.

"Hell if I know. He probably just wanted to get back to work. C'mon, V, let's go check out this house." Davey smiled down at the tiny dragon.

Grabbing her two bags by their handles, Davey walked up the red brick steps and pushed the black metal gate open as she made her way towards the door.

Before she could reach out to open it, the door slowly creaked open which made the girl and her dragon blink in confusion and they peered inside to see if anyone was on the other side of the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The girl called as she leaned forward, her shoulder length curls bouncing as she did so.

Seeing no one, Davey stepped inside and glanced around the large, beautiful house.

"I don't see anyone. You can come out now." She said as she reached into her bag to bring the Digimon into her arms.

"Oh, good. I thought I was never gonna get out of that bag. It's so uncomfortable." DemiVeemon complained as climbed up onto her head.

"Hey, don't complain. I told you to wait in the Digital World and I would come pick you up after I got here. But, no. You insisted on coming on the plane ride with me." Davey reminded as she peered up at him.

"I had to! This is Los Angeles, it's not safe here for you to be walking around alone. I needed to come to protect you." DemiVeemon insisted.

Despite the place being known as the City of Angeles, the young Digimon knew for a fact that it wasn't a safe and happy place to live.

It was dangerous and filled with demons, just like every other place on the planet.

"DemiVeemon, you need to stop being a worry wort. I can take care of myself, y'know?" Davey sounded annoyed, but couldn't help but smile.

Something she truely loved about DemiVeemon was that he was loyal and very caring.

He had been the first friend she ever had to show such kindness to her.

Floppy ears twitching, DemiVeemon's head picked up as he heard footsteps and looked down the hall to find a woman with short red hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a blue pantsuit.

Acting quickly, DemiVeemon crawled back down into the black bag and hid inside of it along with the other things his partner had packed.

When the woman saw the figure of the girl standing in the house with her bags, she frowned and made her way over to speak with her.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked with a smile that Davey was able to tell was fake.

"I'm Davinia, I'm the Harmons' niece." She explained.

Hearing the familiar name, the woman stopped in front of the girl and seemed to be studying her appearance with a very judgemental look in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, I heard you would be staying with them. Speaking of, where are the Harmons?" The woman asked.

"Still on the road. They should be here soon though. And who are you?" Davey asked the woman, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm Marcy, the real estate agent representing the house. Anyway, since the Harmons won't be here for a while, would you like a tour of the house?" Marcy asked with that same fake smile on her face.

"No, I'm just gonna head upstairs and pick out a room. I'll take the tour when the others get here, thanks." Davey said as she gave a fake smile as well.

"All right then." Marcy nodded as the girl grabbed her bags and carried them off with her up the stairs.

Walking up the steps, Davey glanced over shoulder at the woman and found her shaking her head, looking very much like an uppity socialite who disaproved of the teenager.

"Hag." Davey growled under her breath.

Sighing at the anger he felt from his partner, DemiVeemon remained silent as the girl continued walking and started poking her head into the rooms, checking for one to settle down in.

Opening a door to one of the rooms, Davey felt a strange chill work its way down her spine, but brushed it off as she stepped inside.

The room already had a bed with a mattress along with a dresser for clothing, a chair, study table and even a black board while there were three windows.

The walls were painted a sea foam green color, but the lack of light in the room made it feel bleak and depressing.

She was going to be painting these walls as soon as possible to bring a bit of life into it.

"Wow, is that a chandelier?" DemiVeemon asked as he jumped out of the bag.

"No, that's just a fancy light. Whoever built this house was really trying to impress someone." Davey commented.

"Or maybe they were over-compensating for something." DemiVeemon smirked.

That joke earned him a stunned expression from Davey who turned to look down at him with her jaw dropped.

"Was that not appropriate?" He asked with an embaressed blush.

"I just wasn't expecting it from you." Davey muttered.

Going over to the dresser that was pushed into a dent in the wall, Davey placed her bags down in front of it and then made her way over to the bare mattress.

"I'm gonna have to go shopping to pick up some new bed sheets. Something to match the new paint. What do ya think of a lighter shade of blue with black and white bed sheets? Ooh, and some new curtains. These things look like they're about to fall apart." She said as her eyes roamed around the room.

"I don't care what you do with the room as long as there are a bunch of pillows to sleep on." DemiVeemon said.

"I'll take that under advisement." Davey told him as she walked over to the windows to open the curtains and let in the light.

When she did so, she caught the reflection of a boy in the glass who was standing behind her and she quickly whirled around, but found no one there.

Unsure of what she had seen, Davey reached down to her waistband and placed her hand over the white and blue Digivice that was clipped onto her jeans.

It provided some comfort as she was in contact with the device, but it didn't help to explain why she had halucinated seeing someone.

"Davey, you okay?" DemiVeemon asked when he noticed the frown of confusion on her face.

Shaking her head to settle her thoughts, Davey smiled down at her partner and tossed her jacket onto the dresser before she then scooped the Digimon up.

"Yeah, it's probably jet lag messing with me." She told him.

He didn't believe her, but decided to accept her answer since there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her at the moment.

Just then, a car engine was heard and Davey walked over to the window to see that her aunt's family had finally arrived.

Smiling, the berry haired girl made her way out of her room and jogged down the stairs as Marcy opened the door to allow the three people inside.

"Hey, you made it." Davey said announcing her arrival.

Four heads glanced up and only three of them gave real smiles at the sight of the girl.

"Nia!" Vivien Harmon smiled as she walked over to pull her niece into a hug.

The strawberry-blonde haired woman pulled the teenager into her chest, being mindful of the dog she was holding.

"Oh, you look great. How are you?" Vivien asked.

"I'm fine, Aunt Viv. How about you? How have you been with...you know?" Davey questioned as she pulled out of the hug to look into her face with worried eyes.

"I'm doing much better, don't worry." Vivien smiled, but her blue eyes reflected her unease.

Over the last year, the poor woman had been through such hard times and it was a miracle that she was still able to move forward with her life.

"Davinia, how was the flight over?" Ben Harmon asked the girl.

All of the friendly smiles and aura faded away as Davey turned to look at the dark haired man, her face blank while her eyes reflected her anger at him.

"Boring. Not a huge fan of planes." She answered.

Realizing that that was the best he was going to get from his wife's niece, Ben nodded and sighed as he glanced around the inside of the house.

Eyes moving away from the man, Davey then found her cousin Violet Harmon standing there, her lifeless eyes brightening at the sight of the other girl.

"Vi!" Davey exclaimed as she rushed over and pulled the younger girl into a hug.

Laughing at the usual cheerfullness of the Japanese girl, Violet returned the hug and soaked in the warmth of her cousin's body, breathing in the scent of raspberries when the girl's hair got in her face.

"Whoa, take it easy, Davey." Violet chuckled.

At the sight of her daughter smiling, Vivien felt relieved and knew that allowing her niece to stay with them for the next few months was for the best.

Marcy then cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the family who all glanced over at her.

"Now, why don't we get on with the tour?" She requested.

"Ah, yes, of course." Ben nodded.

Violet and Davey pulled out of the hug, but linked arms and the honey haired girl spotted DemiVeemon on her cousin's shoulder, so she scratched him under the chin in greeting.

"Good. Now the house, it's a classic L.A. Victorian. Built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars at the time. It's just fabulous. These are real Tiffany fixtures. As you can see, the previous owners really loved this place like a child. They restored everything." Marcy explained as she showed them around.

"Gay?" Vivien asked curiously.

"What do you think?" Marcy questioned.

The tone in her voice and the look on her face made Davey tense up.

If she were a cat, then she would be hissing at the woman.

"Tiffany. Wow." Ben commented trying to sound possitive and like he understand what the women were talking about.

They then walked into the large kitchen, taking in the sight of the area that felt bright and open.

"Do you cook?" Marcy asked.

"Viv is a great cook. I got her cooking lessons a few years ago, and she ended up teaching the teacher a few things." Ben recounted.

"Cooking lessons. Romantic. Aren't you a psychologist?" Marcy changed the subject.

"Psychatrist. You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing my patients here, so I can spend more time with my family." Ben explained.

Violet had a difficult time resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her father, but she managed and looked over at Davey instead, deciding to watch her as a distraction.

"How refreshing." Marcy commented, but didn't sound like she cared.

Vivien then placed her dog, Hallie the poodle/chihuahua mix, on the ground.

As soon as Hallie was on the floor, she sensed something strange and took off running, barking as she did so.

"Girls, would you go see where Hallie went?" Vivien asked.

"Yeah, we got it." Davey said as she pulled Violet off with her much to the hazel eyed girl's relief.

"Thank you!" Vivien called after them.

"Thank god, that was so boring." Violet muttered as they left the kitchen.

"I felt like I was suffocating from the tension." DemiVeemon sighed.

Making their way around the house, the girls heard the dog barking furiously and they found her at the door of what they assumed to be the basement.

"What are you yapping at?" Violet asked as she bent down to pick up Hallie.

"She sure seems mad about something." DemiVeemon commented.

"Maybe she smelt an animal or something in the basement. It's possible, right?" Davey asked as she looked at Violet.

"You check." Violet insisted.

Groaning in disbelief, Davey then turned to look at the door and felt nervous as she thought back to the disappearing boy in her room.

Building up her courage, she unlocked the basement door and pulled it open before she stepped inside.

Remaining silent, Violet watched as Davey walked further into the basement and Hallie growled at the darkness.

Face twitching, DemiVeemon then gagged as he caught the scent of something terrible.

"Ugh, it smells like something died in here!" He covered his face with his paws.

"So I was right. The dog was barking at a dead animal. But I can't see anything except for a bunch of junk." Davey said as she narrowed her eyes to peer into the darkness.

Seeing nothing but boxes in the basement, but feeling uneasy by being there, Davey walked back up the stairs and joined Violet who gave her a curious look.

"Well?" She asked.

"She smelt a dead animal. Can't see it, but I can sure smell it. Your dad can find it and clean it out later." Davey said.

Nodding, Violet then followed Davey back to where the adults were all standing and talking about the house once again.

"Speaking of the last owners, full disclosure requires that I tell you what happened to them." Marcy said sounding nervous.

"Oh god. They Didn't die in here or anything, did they?" Vivien asked in worry.

"Yes, actually, both of them. Murder-suicide. I sold them the house, too. They were just the sweetest couple. You never know, I guess." Marcy said.

This new information made Vivien and Ben feel hesitant about purchasing the house, but Violet seemed intrigued and Davey was curious.

"Where did it happen?" Vivien questioned.

"The basement." The realtor informed.

"We'll take it." Violet grinned.

Ben and Vivien turned to look at their daughter in surprise, but when they saw her smiling, they knew they couldn't say no to her.

Anything to get her to smile and feel happy after the disaster they had suffered through.

(Later on...)

After Violet had chosen her room, Davey grabbed her wallet and asked Ben for the car keys so the two girls could go out to pick up some paint and a new bed set for her.

Ben had given them money, insisting he pay for the paint and the girls accepted without argument.

At the hardware store, Violet had chosen a mint green colored paint that she liked before helping Davey search for a color for her room.

Buying two paint cans, one being hot pink and the other black, Davey then bought a white bed set that had a black floral design on it.

Heading back home, the girls went into their rooms to find their beds and furniture had been covered by tarps and painting supplies were in there.

They soon got to work on fixing up their rooms while Vivien worked on tearing down the wallpaper in the living that she wasn't fond of.

Turning her iPod on and hooking it up to her speakers, Davey allowed the music to play on as she got to work on painting her room.

As she worked, she felt like someone was watching her, but shrugged it off thinking it was DemiVeemon.

With the walls painted pink, Davey then opened the black paint can and used a smaller brush to dip it inside the liquid and started painting the image of a tiger when 'Shoot to Thrill' started playing.

She sang along under her breath and swayed to the beat, unaware of the figure who was watching the way she moved.

It wasn't graceful or amazing, but the way the berry haired girl moved was free of any problems and was playful, which was refreshing.

Finished with painting her own room, Violet stepped inside her cousin's and was amazed by the sight of the mural she had painted.

"Whoa, that looks cool." Violet complimented.

"Thanks." Davey chirped.

Completing the mural, Davey then put the cover back on the black paint and gathered up the brushes to have them washed.

Just as she was about to take them into the bathroom, Davey and Violet flinched when they heard Vivien scream and DemiVeemon quickly jumped to attention.

"What was that?" The dragon asked.

"That sounded like Mom." Violet said.

Placing the painting supplies down, Davey then rushed out of the room with Violet and DemiVeemon following behind her.

They made their way out into the hall and found the attic door open, so they rushed up the steps to find Ben and Vivien inside the large room.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"We heard yelling." Davey said.

Just then, they saw the rubber gimp and their jaws dropped in shock at the sight, realizing what had caused Vivien to yell.

"Holy shit/The hell is that?" Violet and Davey breathed out at the same time.

Opening his mouth, DemiVeemon was about to ask what the rubber outfit was, but Davey was quick to stop him by grabbing him and smothering him to her chest.

There was no way she was going to be having that kind of conversation with him.

"Let's get rid of it. Come on, let's go downstairs. Come on. Watch the steps." Vivien said as she ushered her daughter and niece out of the attic.

Taking the suit with him, Ben then carried it outside where he threw it into the trash can.

Later on after Davey had washed the paint brushes, she then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

At the sight of the tub that had clawed feet, she felt uneasy, but shook it off as she stripped and turned the facet on to wash herself.

Singing 'Come' by Namie Amuro under her breath, Davey lathered herself and was unaware of the boy standing in the bathroom, watching her with dark eyes.

To be continued...


	2. Anger

"Anger"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Standing in front of her mirror, Davey brushed her hair out and watched as the strands bounced back into its natural curls after she ran the brush through them.

She had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans, a light blue plaid spaghetti strapped top and brown boots and she wore her usual jewlery.

A knock was heard at her door and Davey turned to find Violet standing there, freshly showered and dressed for her first day of school.

"Hey, Mom said you were taking me to school today." The honey haired 17 year old said.

"I am? I don't remember getting that memo." Davey frowned, but grabbed her jacket and wallet before following Violet out of the room.

Pausing, the berry haired teen turned to look back at DemiVeemon who was curled up on the bed, sleeping on one of the many pillows that had been bought.

Smiling at the sight, Davey then left and went downstairs to get the car keys from Vivien and the two girls climbed into the car.

As they drove down to the high school, an Avril Lavigne song played on the radio.

"Why don't you have to go to school again?" Violet asked as she lit her cigarette.

"Because I graduated, remember? Besides, I already have a job working at Grandma's bakery. I am completely secure with that." Davey said as she pushed a button to open Violet's window.

If Ben or Vivien smelt the smoke in the car, then they would know it was Violet and they would start lecturing her about it which would annoy the girl.

"You don't ever think of going to college or something?" Violet asked as she took a long drag.

"More school? Ugh, the thought of it makes me wanna puke." Davey groaned in disgust.

The worst thing about going to school were the judgemental teachers and the cruel students that she had to deal with over the years.

It didn't matter what country she was in, every school on the planet was the same to her.

Locating the high school, Davey pulled up to the side walk and parked before she turned to look at Violet who seemed apprehensive.

"Look, if you don't wanna go today, I can make up some bullshit to your parents about you getting food poisoning." The older girl offered.

That earned her a grin from Violet who shook her head as she grabbed her bag.

"No, it's fine. I'll suffer through it. Pick me up after school?" Violet requested.

"Sure." Davey nodded.

She watched as Violet climbed out of the car and started walking through the crowd of people, innocently smoking her cigarette as she did so.

Suddenly, she was about to walk by a trio of girls who were giggling until the leader, a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes, spotted Violet and she stormed over to her.

Curious over what was happening, Davey watched as the three brown haired girls ganged up on Violet.

Seeing Violet drop her cigarette on the ground and crush it under her foot, Davey figured that meant the other girls were scolding her for smoking on school grounds.

Just then, the ring leader seemed to become even more angered than before as she bent down to grab the crushed cigratte and tried to force it into Violet's mouth.

Enraged at what she was seeing, Davey didn't stop to think as she almost flew out of the car and stormed over to the four girls.

"Eat it. Eat it!" The girl screamed.

"Leah, seriously, she's like 12." One of the girls tried to calm the brunette down.

Just then, Davey grabbed the girl-Leah- by the wrist and twisted it making the girl cry out as she crumbled to her knees with ease.

Everyone who had been watching the spectacle gaped in shock at the sight of the berry haired girl who was glaring down at the brunette.

As for Violet, she knew something like this would happen and she stood back to watch, not knowing how to stop it.

"Back off and shut up." Davey growled as she pushed Leah down onto the ground.

Angered, Leah turned her eyes onto the older girl and Davey was able to tell that she was high from how her eyes looked.

"Who the hell are you? Do you want me to kick the shit out of you?" She ranted.

"Oh, try it. I could use a good laugh." Davey smirked as she placed her hands on her waist.

Shooting to her feet, Leah was about to attack her, but her friends, Becky and Abby, quickly grabbed her arms, holding her back.

"Leah, that's enough. You're gonna get in trouble." Abby told her.

"Come on, we need to go to class." Becky said as the two girls pulled their raging friend away.

They knew that this new girl was taller and looked much more threatning compared to the smoking blonde.

It looked as though she wouldn't hesitate to actually punch Leah in the face and break her nose.

"You are dead! You are dead!" Leah screamed.

"Let's do this again after you come down from your high!" Davey called after her.

With the fight broken up, the students left the area or returned to whatever conversations they were previously having.

"I could have handled that." Violet said as Davey turned to face her.

"Yeah, but I was here. I see you being terrorized by some psycho bitch, I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing." Davey told her.

Violet didn't want her cousin to be fighting her battles for her, but she was glad to have had her around to help her today, especially since that girl had been crazy.

"Anyway, I better get going. I'll be here at 3:00 to pick you up." Davey said as she patted Violet's shoulder before walking off.

(At home...)

For a few hours, Davey had helped Vivien continue to clean up the house.

Ben had some people carry the old, claw-foot bath tub down into the basement while the new, clean one was set up in the bathroom.

Finding herself bored after the house work was done, Davey had gone down to the kitchen and decided to do some baking for a while.

Vivien left the girl to do as she wished, smiling in amusement as she watched her niece sing and dance to the music that played on her iPod as she gathered up the ingredients needed for cooking.

She was pouring the batter of chocolate cake into the glass dish when a Nirvana song started playing and she sang along to 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'.

Once the batter was in the dish, she carried it over to the oven and set it inside for it to bake.

With that done, she then washed the dishes she had used for baking.

Sensing eyes on her, Davey looked up and found a boy who looked to be about 18 years old standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

He had curly hair that was multiple shades of blond, fair skin and his eyes were a deep, dark shade of brown that almost looked black and made it difficult to see his pupils.

"Uh, can I help you?" She frowned at him.

"You like Kurt Cobain?" He asked instead.

That made her eyes narrow as she stepped out from behind the sink, her arms crossing under her chest as she stared at the boy who was leaning against the wall casually.

"Who doesn't?" She responded with.

A grin found its way onto the boy's lips as he stared at the girl, drinking in her appearance from head to toe, appreciating the view very much.

"So, who are you and why are you here?" Davey asked snapping him out of his musings.

"I'm Tate Langdon. I'm here for a session with Dr. Harmon, but I can't find his office." He explained.

"Oh." Davey nodded in understanding.

Glancing at the oven for a second to make sure the cake wasn't ready to come out yet, she then started to walk over to the blond.

"I'm Davey Motomiya. If you want, I can show you where the office is." She offered.

A smile appeared on his face as he pushed off of the wall, intent on following the girl.

"Lead the way." He held his arm out, gesturing for her to go first.

Stepping forward, Davey began to lead Tate through the house, making her way to the study that Ben had claimed as his office.

"So, is Davey short for something or were your parents expecting a boy?" Tate asked.

That question made Davey scoff in amusement as she glanced back at him, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"It's a bit of both, actually. They thought I was gonna be a boy and named me Davis, but changed it to Davinia when they found out I was a girl." She explained.

He looked just as amused as she was over the situation, but then he grew a bit serious as he thought over her name.

"Davinia. Pretty, but too formal for my taste. And Davey sounds a little too guyish. I think I like Nia better." Tate smirked.

"Whatever suits you, Blondie." Davey shrugged.

To her, it would be strange to have someone she wasn't related to calling her Nia, but she wouldn't mind it.

Soon enough, they arrived at the office and Davey turned to face him.

"Here it is." She said.

"Thanks. So, I guess I'll see you around sometime." Tate commented.

"Duh. I live here after all." Davey grinned playfully before walking back into the kitchen, Tate's eyes following her the entire way.

(The next week...)

Dressed in a pink halter top and black shorts, Davey was making her way downstairs with Veemon at her side, the duo intending to watch a movie in the living room.

"Come on, we need to get the ice cream and stuff for the movie." Veemon cheered.

Giggling at how excited the dragon was, Davey followed after him with a smile when she heard a familiar voice from the office that captured her attention.

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." The voice said.

Freezing up and almost choking on a laugh, Davey stepped closer to the door and peered into the room to find Ben was sitting on a chair with his back to her.

Across from him was Tate who was fighting off a smirk at the sight of shock that was on Ben's face at the sudden confession.

"What?" Ben asked sounding and looking confused.

Tate then laughed, leaning forward as he enjoyed the reaction he got.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't take the meds." Tate nodded.

"Tate." Ben spoke in a warning tone.

"I was afraid my dick wouldn't work. Because I met someone." He revealed.

That stunned Davey, but she could understand why he felt that way.

Most boys refused taking their medication because they thought it would complicate their ability to have sexual relations with a girl (or boy).

"Davey, I thought we were going to watch a movie." Veemon complained when he saw his human wasn't behind him.

Pulling back from the door, Davey glanced over at the two foot tall dragon.

When she turned her head, she missed Tate turning to look straight at her through the crack in the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said as she walked away from the office.

(Later that day...)

Parking the car in the driveway, Davey then turned it off and followed Violet who quickly got out of the car and was walking up the steps to the house.

When Violet opened the door, she jumped back in surprise at the sight of the blond boy standing in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"That's kind of rude." Tate commented.

Hearing the voice, Davey then jogged up the steps and Tate turned his eyes on her, smiling as he did so.

"Nia, nice to see you again." He greeted.

Shocked by what the boy had called her cousin, Violet whipped around to stare at Davey as she walked up to stand beside her.

"Tate, you're still here?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I just finished up my session and I'm holding off on going home right now." Tate shrugged.

Eyes straying from Davey and moving to Violet, he held his hand out towards Violet.

"Hi, I'm Tate. I live next door." He introduced himself.

"I'm Violet. Are you one of my dad's patients?" Violet asked as she reluctantly shook his hand.

There was something about this boy that unsettled her and the icy feeling of his hand shocked her.

"I am. So, what are you two up to?" Tate asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked over at Davey.

"At the moment, nothing." Davey said.

"Well, I thought we could just go upstairs and listen to music." Violet spoke up.

"Oh, sounds fun." Tate gave a small grin.

Sensing how awkward the atmopshere felt, Davey then glanced between her cousin and the blond boy, noticing how he was trying desperately to stay longer.

Biting at her bottom lip thoughtfully, she then turned her eyes back onto Tate who she found was staring at her intently.

"Would you, maybe, want to join us?" She asked making Violet glance at her in surprise.

Her father had made a rule about spending time with his patients, but she wasn't the one who invited Tate to hang out with them; it was Davey and she didn't know the rules.

A smile lit up Tate's face, showing off his dimples.

"I'd love too." He said.

"Let's go then." Davey said as she made to walk inside.

Moving out of the way, Tate gave the girl room to pass by and grinned after her as he followed her up the stairs.

Sighing, Violet closed the door behind her as she followed Tate and Davey upstairs towards her cousin's room.

Inside the room, Veemon's ears picked up when he heard the sound of the door opening and he smiled, but quickly froze when he saw an unfamiliar person walking into the room with Davey.

Quickly, he laid flat on the bed and pretended to be a plush toy as the three teens walked inside and Davey grabbed her iPod to turn it on.

Once inside, Tate's eyes drank in the sight before him and he was shocked to see the room had been painted a dark pink color.

As he glanced around, his eyes caught sight of the mural and he gazed at it in amazement.

"Davey painted it." Violet's voice snapped him out of his gazing.

Turning to look at the blonde girl, Tate gave her a questioning look.

"The mural. Davey painted it." Violet elaborated.

"Seriously? That's cool." He said.

"It's no big deal. I just wanted to add something to the walls so they weren't so boring to look at." Davey shrugged.

Attaching her iPod to the speakers, everyone listened as a Queen song began to play softly through the room.

Moving over to her bed, Davey sat down on the end and was a bit stunned when Tate eagerly sat down on her right while Violet slowly sat on her left.

Noticing Violet's sleeve stretch upwards from her movement, Tate's eyes narrowed at the sight of the lines that scarred her skin.

"How long have you been doing that?" He asked nodding his head at her arm.

Realizing her arm was on display, Violet pulled her sleeve down while Davey gave her a worried expression.

That worry morphed into anger when she noticed that one of the cuts appeared to be quite fresh and recent.

"Why do you care?" Violet huffed.

Going silent, Tate then lifted his arm and held it out in front of the girls as he pulled his sleeve up.

Much to their shock, they found that he had scars that were self-inflicted.

Unlike Violet's scars, Tate's looked to be quite old and it seemed like he hadn't cut himself in years.

"You used to do this too?" Davey asked as she gently took his arm in her hands and ran her fingers over his chilled skin.

Feeling the hot fingers gliding over his arm in gentle motions, Tate had to fight back a shiver as he stared down at the girl who was giving him a worried expression.

"This one I did after my dad left. I was 10, I think." Tate said as he pointed at one of the scars.

Showing off her arm as well, Violet pointed at the new cut she had given herself and avoided the disapointed look Davey was giving her at the moment.

"Last week, first day at my new school...sucks." Violet sighed.

"Westfield, right? The worst. I got thrown out of there." Tate sympathized.

"I hate it here. I hate everyone. All their bourgeois designer bullshit. East Coast was much cooler. I mean, at least we had weather." Violet complained.

"The weather is not the issue. It's that coke whore at your school. By the way, is she still messing with you?" Davey asked as she looked at Violet.

"Yeah, I hate her. Who the hell does she think she is? She freaked out when I smoke a cigarette, but is okay with doing coke." Violet ranted.

"Just say the word and I'll break her face in. You know I have no issue with it." Davey stated.

Tate snickered at this, finding the conversation to have taken an interesting turn.

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble for me." Violet denied.

"How the hell am I going to get in trouble? It's not like I'm gonna get detention or anything. I don't go to Westfield." Davey gave a smirk at this.

That made Violet shake her head while Veemon rolled his eyes at his partner.

She was always a trouble maker at heart.

"Why did you move here?" Tate asked, putting himself back in the conversation.

"My dad had an affair. Our moms litterally caught him in the act." Violet revealed.

Vivien's younger sister Katherine Motomiya had gone down to Boston to check up on her and so they could spend the day together.

When they went back to the Harmon house, they heard strange noises inside which caught their attention and it made them panic.

Assuming it was a burglar, Vivien grabbed the phone to call the police and Katherine had grabbed a knife for protection, but they instead had discovered Ben having sex with one of his college students.

Heart broken, Vivien had rushed out of the house and when Ben tried to follow, Katherine punched him in the face, spraining his nose, and followed after her sister to comfort her.

"That's horrible." Tate said looking annoyed.

Then, his head turned to look at Davey and he caught her eye as he began to speak.

"If you love someone, you should never hurt them. Never." He stated as he continued to stare into the girl's chocolate brown eyes.

"Guess someone didn't get the memo." Davey gave a tense smile.

"I know. And the worst part is that 6 months earlier, my mom had, like, this brutal miscarriage." Violet confessed.

That made Davey snap her head in Violet's direction, unsure if that was something she should have revealed.

It had been a traumatising experience for the Harmons and the Motomiyas spent quite a bit of time helping them through the situation.

Making his way over to the black board in the room, Tate picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the word 'Taint' on it which confused the girls.

"The baby was 7 months old, and we had to have this macabre funeral. Have you ever seen a baby coffin?" Violet asked.

Being reminded of seeing the tiny coffin being lowered into the ground, Davey felt a shiver go down her spine at the memory of the horrible day.

"I'm sorry." Tate said as he sat back down beside Davey.

"Why are you seeing my dad?" Violet asked, wanting to change the subject since it felt difficult to continue talking about.

"Don't ask questions you already know. You're smarter than that." Tate told her.

Nodding at that, Violet then stood up and made her way over to Davey's blue iPod that was playing a Skillet song that acted as background music.

"Hey, Davey, do you have any Morrissey on this thing?" She asked.

"I don't listen to crap." Davey said with a blank face.

That caused Tate to snicker while Violet rolled her eyes playfully, but started scrolling through the list when a Japense song with a catchy beat started playing.

Everyone then jumped in surprise when the door was thrown open, an angered Ben standing before the doorway with his eyes on Tate who was sitting far too close to Davey.

"What are you doing in here?" He demanded.

Feeling a sudden rush of anger at the sight of the man and how he was behaving, Davey glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem? You can't barge into my room like that! What if I was changing?" Davey jumped to her feet.

"Don't take that tone with me, Davinia. You are living under my roof-" Ben was cut-off

"And that gives you a right to come in here uninvited and start acting like an ass to one my friends? I'm sure my father would love hearing about this." Davey crossed her arms.

At the mention of the girl's father, a man who was over six feet tall and was made of muscle who held a great dislike towards him, Ben seemed to deflate.

"Call him. I'm sure Caleb would love to hear how you have a boy in your room." Ben seemed to get his nerve back.

"Are you being fucking serious? Most of my friends are boys and Dad has no issue with letting them sleep over. Also, who I choose to spend time with is none of your buisness. Now get out of my room!" Davey yelled.

Her entire body was shaking with rage and Violet kept herself curled up on the bed and away from the argument, knowing that if Ben continued to push the 19 year old, then she would attack him and no one would help him.

Meanwhile, Tate was watching this with surprise that the girl was defending him, but was growing angry at the way the man was riling her up.

Quickly getting to his feet, Tate walked up to Davey and placed a hand on her back, snapping the girl out of her rage as she turned to look at him.

"It's fine, Nia. I don't want you getting in trouble. I'll leave." He told her.

"Tate..." She protested.

Tate didn't need to lave since he hadn't done anything wrong.

It was Ben who was behaving in such a disrespectful way.

"I'll see you later." He grinned down at her.

He then started walking out of the room, sending a glare at Ben with his black colored eyes as he passed by him.

"What's that you said I'm afraid of? Fear of rejection?" He snapped on his way out and then stormed down the stairs

A thick, tense silence filled the room as everyone was unsure of what to say, but were able to hear Tate shouting 'No! Bullet, bullet, bullet!' while he raced down the stairs.

Hazel eyes then fell onto Davey and seeing how the girl seemed to be shaking, Violet got off the bed and shot her father an angered expression.

"Dad, you need to leave us alone." She told him as she slammed the door in his face.

Once she was no longer able to see the reason for her anger, Davey fell to the floor and tried to control her breathing as she felt herself shaking with rage.

Getting off the bed, Veemon made his way over to the dresser and searched for a pill bottle and rushed over to hand it to Davey.

"I think you forgot to take these today." He said as he held it out to her.

Staring at the pill bottle, Davey reached out and took it, popping it open to take out a pill and swallowed it dry.

"Are you feeling better?" Violet asked as she kneeled down in front of her.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to have an episode." Davey muttered feeling upset with herself.

"It's fine. Dad was the one who pushed you. You'd think a psychiatrist would know how to react around someone with a mental disability better." Violet scoffed.

"Violet, sorry to say this, but you're dad is an idiot." Veemon stated.

"You're not wrong." Violet sighed.

(That night...)

Lying in her bed, Davey held Veemon close to her chest as she slept peacefully under her warm covers.

Then, a pale hand reached out to touch her face, the tips of the man's fingers gently running down her cheek making the girl moan softly.

Pausing, the figure sat down on the bed and moved into the moonlight, revealing himself as Tate who then began to run his fingers through Davey's soft hair, breathing in the sweet scent that was clinging to it.

Twirling a curl around his finger, Tate was fascinated to see that the darkness had turned her vibrant hair a shade of purple which he found lovely.

Face twitching, Davey's eyes soon fluttered open and stared at her empty room in confusion, sure she had felt someone in there with her.

Thinking she had simply been dreaming, she settled back down in her bed and drifted off to sleep, oblivious to the eyes watching her from the shadows.

To be continued...


	3. Different Levels of Insanity

"Different Levels of Insanity"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After taking a long, relaxing bath and then swallowing her medication, Davey had gotten dressed in a white tube top and jean skirt before she started to get ready to watch a movie on her laptop.

Ben had apologized to the girl for riling her up and soon left to go to a meeting with the other doctors at the hospital to talk about the pills he was prescribing for his patients.

Wandering around her room, Davey pulled a spare blanket out of the closet when her door was opened.

Turning to look, she found a woman with red hair and blue eyes, one looking a bit glassy like it had been damaged, who was dressed in a maid's outfit.

At the sight of the woman, Veemon quickly dived for his hiding place under the bed and opted to stay there until the woman left.

"Uh, can I help you?" Davey stared at the woman in confusion.

"I was just bringing up the laundry." The redhead said.

She then set the folded clothing down on the desk before turning to face the girl.

"We haven't met yet. I'm Moira O'Hara, the house maid." She introduced herself.

Recognizing the name, Davey gave her a small, kind smile.

"Oh, right. Aunt Vivien told me about you. Hi, I'm Davinia Motomiya." She said.

"Hello, Ms. Davinia. I hope I wasn't bothering you, but I only have certain days to do my work." Moira told her.

"No, it's fine. I was just going to watch a movie." Davey shook her head.

When she focused her eyes on her, Davey was stunned to see Moira's appearance had changed into a younger version of herself who was quite beautiful with flawless skin and her uniform skirt was shorter.

Rubbing at her eyes, Davey looked again and found the old woman was standng before her once again and was staring at the girl with a conserned expression.

"Are you all right, dear?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night." Davey lied.

"I'll leave you to rest then. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Moira said.

With that said, the redhead left the room and closed the door behind her.

Confused with what she had seen, Davey began to wonder if there was something wrong with her medication to make her hallucinate like that.

"Okay, V, she's gone now." She told the dragon.

Head peeking out from under the bed, Veemon glanced up at his human.

"I'm starting to think we have to many people popping in and out of this house." He sighed.

"Getting sick of hiding?" Davey questioned as she put the DVD in her laptop.

"Yes, I can't wait until we can finally go home. Remind me again why we couldn't stay with Granny Irina?" Veemon asked.

"Because she was busy. Also, I think my aunt wanted someone around Violet's age to be there for her during the move. You know how she's been lately since the whole miscarriage." Davey sighed.

Honestly, she felt the way Violet was behaving to the situation was horrible.

She wasn't the one who had truely suffered from the incident and yet she was self-destructing.

It wasn't right and it needed to stop.

While curling up in her bed to watch her movie, Davey heard a strange sound by her window and glanced over to see what was causing it.

She found Tate's face in the window and he gave her a smile as he gently knocked on the glass.

Groaning in disbelief, Veemon shuffled back under the bed to hide, muttering in annoyance at having to be unseen in his own room.

Getting up from her bed, Davey walked over and opened the window to allow the blond inside.

"Tate, why are you climbing in through my window?" She asked as she grabbed his arm to help him keep his balance as he climbed into the room.

"I didn't know if your uncle was here and didn't want you to get into trouble." Tate explained as he then closed the window behind him.

"Okay, two things about that. 1: Ben isn't my uncle. He's my aunt's husband. We share no DNA whatsoever, thank god. 2: If anyone's in trouble, it's him and he knows it or else he wouldn't have apologized." Davey listed off.

Nodding at that, Tate then glanced around the room, still amazed with how different it was.

Usually he didn't like the color pink, but he loved how well the color went with the mural of the black tiger that the girl had painted on the wall.

"Also," Davey said sounding nervous.

Hearing the tone of her voice suddenly change, Tate's head snapped over to look at her and he looked stunned.

He wasn't used to seeing the girl look so meek and sound nervous about anything; he liked it when she was confident and sassy.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that." She apologized.

She was still disappointed in herself for the way she had acted and was upset that she had done it in front of Tate.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." He told her.

"It's just... I hate losing control of myself like that. It's scary because I never know what'll happen if I do." Davey confessed as she stared at the ground.

Feeling a sense of understanding spark inside of him, Tate reached out and placed his hands on the girl's arms and gently pulled her closer to him which made her glance up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Believe me; I know what that's like. According to Dr. Harmon, I'm a psychopath and I can hurt a lot of people if I don't control myself." Tate revealed.

Head lifting up at that, Davey frowned as she stared at Tate, thinking over what she knew about people who had psychopathy.

They were people who were unable to feel emotions, but were able to mimic them; they weren't always violent and had the ability to easily blend into society with their level-headed and charming personalities.

As for sociopaths, they understand that the things they do are wrong and feel regret for it, but it doesn't stop them from continuing with the bad things they do.

Sociopaths also acted impulsively and could be considered hot-headed, demonstrating their lack of normal empathy.

The silence was making Tate feel nervous and also angered as he thought he scared the girl off when he revealed his mental condition to her.

"Nia!" He gripped her arms tighter and shook her.

Eyes fluttering as she was snapped out of her pondering, Davey then focused on him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something. Are you sure Ben said you were a psychopath?" She asked looking to be searching for something.

"Yes, I heard him say so, like, a dozen times" Tate said sounding annoyed.

A curious expression appeared on Davey's face as she looked over the boy in front of her.

"Really? Tate, do you get mad pretty often?" She questioned.

This confused him, but he reeled in his annoyance since he didn't want to hurt this girl.

He liked being around her, being around the warm and kind aura she had, and didn't want to do anything that would make her leave him.

"Sometimes." He answered.

"And have you ever done anything that was impulsive?" Davey further questioned, looking like she was fitting together the pieces of a puzzle.

Lost in his thoughts, Tate saw images fluttering in his mind.

A man on fire screaming, students running in the halls of Westfield as they screamed in fear, and the police in their SWAT uniforms pointing their guns at someone.

"Maybe." Tate whispered.

"Then Ben was wrong. You're not a psychopath, Tate." Davey told him.

Shocked out of seeing the strange images in his mind, Tate turned his dark brown eyes on her and stared down at the girl with confusion on his face.

"I'm not? But he said-" Tate trailed off.

"He's an idiot. I think you're smart enough to figure that out on your own." Davey stated.

Blinking his eyes at this, Tate shook his head and placed a hand on his face, feeling a migraine quickly approaching as he moved to sit down on the bed.

"If you're right and I'm not a psychopath, then what am I? What's really wrong with me?" He asked.

The mattress sunk slightly as Davey sat down beside him and she placed a comforting hand on top of his, and Tate felt a surge of warmth rush through him from the contact.

"From what I can tell, you're a sociopath. Similar to a psychopath, but really different. I can pull up a web page for you to read if you want." She offered.

Gripping onto her hand, Tate felt tense and wanted to feed off of the peaceful aura that he felt radiating from the girl.

"I don't want to. I'm scared that if you see what I'm really like, what I'm capable of, then you'll be afraid of me and leave." He said.

Breathing through her nose, Davey stood up and Tate watched her with wide eyes, hoping she wouldn't leave him.

If she tried to run away from him, he would simply chase and that would frighten her much to his frustration.

"To be honest, I think I'd rather be a psychopath." She confessed, shocking him.

"How could you say that?" He demanded.

Spinning around, she looked at him with eyes that had green flecks around her pupils that appeared from the sunlight that shone in her face.

"Because I hate being a slave to my emotions. In their youth, people who have psychopathy can get help before they turn into evil people. But they still can't feel anything. They don't care if they hurt people, physically or emotionally. And I'm jealous about that." She ranted.

Veemon, who had been hiding under the bed and listening to the two humans talk, poked his head out as he watched his partner run her fingers through her hair, tugging at her locks.

"I'm bipolar, Tate. Do you know what that means? It means I'm gonna be stuck taking meds for the rest of my life to control my emotions. It's not something that can be stopped with sheer will-power alone. Any emotion I feel is dangerous, even happiness. When I'm off my meds, I'm dangerous. Probably just as much as you are. The worst part of it, though, is that I will feel guilty for the bad things I do and it will fester away and destroy me. I hate it." Davey confessed.

Her chest was heaving as she felt her emotions crashing down on her, but she knew that she had to get it off her chest or else she wouldn't be able to calm down.

Besides, she had taken her medication and it should be kicking in soon enough.

"There's no way you could be as dangerous as I am." Tate denied.

She was too pure and too good to be anything like him.

In his mind, he was the Devil and she was the innocent angel he was trying to corrupt.

The thought of her being anything like him was laughable.

"You think so?" Davey demanded.

She looked at him with eyes filled with an intensity that caught him off guard.

"When I was 12, this girl, who was a major bitch, pushed me down onto the ground. I cut up my hands and knees because of it. One moment, I heard her laughing at me and I felt nothing but rage and I-I think I blacked out because, the next thing I know, my friends are pulling me off of her. I attacked her, Tate. She was covered in scratches, cuts, bruises and her nose was broken. My friends said I even tried to strangle her! That was when they all rushed in to pull me off of her before I killed her. After that, I was put on meds that made me numb to any emotion until the doctors found out I was bipolar. Believe me, I'm a ticking time bomb of rage and destruction." She said.

Taking in everything the girl had confessed to him, Tate felt himself standing and he made his way over to his angel who had such a heavy burden on her shoulders.

Wrapping his arms around her, Tate pulled Davey into his chest and simply held her, burying his face in her hair and breathed in her scent as he felt her shake against him, trying to calm herself down.

Feeling overwhelmed, she reached up and her hands gripped at his shirt, resting her face against his chest.

She nuzzled into his chest and the scent of clover filled her nose as she took comfort in the way he was holding her, relaxing into his hold as she felt emotionally drained.

Feeling her grow tired, Tate then scooped the girl up into his arms and walked with her over to the bed where he sat her down on it and he laid with her, keeping an arm around her waist.

"Just relax, Nia. I'm here for you." He whispered as he rested his head on top of hers.

Hand reaching for his, Davey twined their fingers and took comfort in human contact and pulled her laptop over, un-pausing her movie and continued watching it as she laid in bed with a boy she had only known for three weeks, but felt like he understood her better than anyone else.

In a way, they were the same because they both had problems with their mental states that made them dangerous.

Soon enough, the sound of the DVD playing and the comforting feeling of the body curled up behind her lulled the girl to sleep.

Once he was sure she was sleeping, Tate closed the laptop, unsure how to turn it off, and pulled Davey back into his arms, laying her over his body so they were chest to chest.

Satisfied with the feel of her warmth soaking through him, Tate kept his arms around her and breathed in her scent, his mouth watering as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

Ears twitching when he heard the soft sound of the two teens snoring, Veemon crawled out from under the bed to check on them.

What he found made him smile.

Davey was clinging to Tate as he held her protectively in his arms, their chests rising and falling as they slept.

Taking the laptop off the bed, Veemon turned it off before he then went to grab the spare blanket his partner had taken out of the blanket and covered the sleeping duo up with it.

Certain that they were comfortable, Veemon then returned to his secret hiding place under the bed and curled up with the pillows he had stuffed underneath.

(Later that day...)

Storming up the stairs, Violet passed by her bedroom door and decided to talk to Davey about the horrible day she had.

Her cousin always had a way of making things better and she needed to see her.

Opening the door to the bedroom, Violet opened her mouth to call out to her cousin, only to freeze up and stare ahead in shock.

Sleeping together in blissful ignorance were Tate and Davey, wrapped in each others' arms and smiles curving their lips upwards.

Unsure of what to do with the sight before her, Violet decided that she had to wake them up considering it was after 3:00 pm.

Stepping into the room, Violet then slammed the door behind her, shocking the duo awake and Davey rolled off the bed.

"Ow!" She grunted.

"What's going on?" Tate asked in a groggy voice as he rubbed his eyes.

"Did you guys have a nice nap?" Violet questioned.

Whining, Davey looked up from her place on the floor and blew her hair out of her face to glare at her cousin, only for her eyes to grow wide when she took in her appearance.

"Vi, what happened to you?" Davey asked when she saw the cut on her face.

"Leah, that's what. She and her friends attacked me in the hall today." Violet huffed.

Rage was evident in Davey's eyes when she heard this.

"Are you serious? Where the hell were the teachers?" Davey demanded as she walked over to her cousin and brushed Violet's hair out of her face.

"I don't know, probably somewhere smoking or whatever." Violet scowled.

Staying silent, Tate watched as the two girls interacted and felt upset when he saw the expression on Davey's face when she saw someone she cared for being hurt.

"I hate her! I just want to kill her!" Violet then ranted as she paced around the room.

Sighing at that, Davey reached out and pulled the younger girl into her arms, hugging her gently and Violet melted into the embrace.

Sitting up properly, Tate then joined in on the conversation that the girls were having.

"Then do it! One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service. Look, you want her to leave you alone? Stop making your life a living hell? Short of killing her, there's only one solution. Scare her. Make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to." Tate explained.

That caught the attention of the two girls who looked at Tate, surprised by what he had said to them.

"Wait, how?" Violet asked as she stared at Tate.

"It's simple. You simply walk up to her and say 'Here the deal: I need you to stop harassing me. I got what you want. Drugs. Come to my house tomorrow for your free sample. I'm a dealer, and a good one. I got the best shit in town." Tate said.

"If she actually falls for that, then she really is a dumb bitch." Davey stated.

This caused Tate to smirk as he stood up and walked up behind Davey, placing his hands on her waist to pull her into his chest which made her look up at him curiously.

"Even if it does work, I don't have any coke." Violet shook her head.

"You won't need any." Tate shrugged.

Leaning into Davey, he then buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her sweet scent of raspberries.

"It's just an excuse to get her here. After that, she'll leave empty-handed and terrified. And I promise you, you'll never be bothered by her again." He assured.

"And how are we supposed to do that, Blondie?" Davey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Helter-skelter! That's where I come in." Tate said with a confident grin.

(The next day...)

"So, are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Veemon asked.

He was standing in the kitchen with Davey, staring up at her as the girl was cooking the hamburger meat for burritos that night.

She was the in the mood for something fattening and spicy.

"No, but Violet's all for it. I don't know if this is gonna work, but we'll just have to wait and see." Davey shrugged as she mixed in the powder flavoring.

At that moment, the door was opened and she heard two female voices talking.

Violet walked by the kitchen with Leah in tow, leading her to the basement.

What confused Davey was that Tate wasn't with them and she wondered when he would be arriving for the plan to be put into motion.

"Looks like it's on." Veemon commented.

Not wanting to be involved with anything that was going to happen, Davey opened the sauce and then grabbed the wraps so she could fix herself and Veemon some food.

"You want some cheese on yours?" She asked as she held up his plate.

"Sure." He nodded as he made his way over to the fridge to get the soda cans.

Finished with fixing up the burritos, Davey walked over to the table and set them down, smiling as Veemon pulled out her chair for her.

"My little gentleman." She cooed.

Cheeks turning red at the praise, Veemon sat in his own chair and started eating.

Struggling to not spill the inside of her wrap, Davey bit into it and started humming under her breath as she enjoyed her meal.

Their peaceful meal was ruined by the sound of screaming and the duo jumped to their feet, rushing to the basement.

Finding the door open, Davey and Veemon ran inside to find Violet clinging to the wall in horror as she stared at what was happening below.

Leah was on the ground, screaming as a strange creature laid on top of her, roaring at her.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Leah screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"Stop! Stop! Please, stop!" Violet cried.

Seeing the beast lifting its hand to reveal its yellow claws, Veemon jumped off the steps and rammed into the creature, knocking it off of Leah.

Running down the steps, Davey made her way over to Leah who was shaking and whimpering in fear.

"Hey, it's okay. It's over." Davey said as she helped the girl to stand up.

Whimpering, the frightened girl clung to the older one, seeking comfort in her after the event she went through.

Growling was heard as Veemon cried out from being slashed at by the beast.

Grabbing her Digivice, Davey held it out and willed it to scare away the beast.

She knew the Digivices all had the power of Light stored inside of them and they frightened away creatures of Darkness.

Willing it to do so, the Digivice released a bright blue light, casting away the darkness and revealing the creature completely.

Tate, who was sitting in the chair in front of them, groaned as he covered his eyes from the twinkling light that shone from the device.

On top of Veemon was a creature that appeared to be a small human male who had strands of white hair sticking up, pitch black eyes, razor sharp teeth and a mouth that was covered in blood.

It was also dressed in a silk white gown a baby would be dressed up in which further confused the DigiDestined.

Shrieking at the light that shone in its face, the creature jumped off of Veemon and raced off towards the darkness, startled from the powerful aura coming from the Digivice.

With the monster gone and the terror over, Leah raced out of the basement, passing by Violet who followed after her.

"Will you wait?!" She screamed after the other girl.

Getting up from the ground, Davey ran over to Veemon and picked him up, holding him close to her chest as she inspected the four claw marks on his face.

"V, are you okay?" She asked.

"I've suffered worst." Veemon shrugged.

Even though he had been attacked by a monster, it felt more like he had been scratched by a cat.

Sure that her partner would be fine, Davey turned her gaze onto Tate who was staring at the Digimon in shock.

"Did that thing just talk?" He asked.

"Speaking of things, what the hell was that?" Davey demanded as she pointed into the darkness.

Glancing off to the side, Tate tried to remain impassive as he looked at the girl who was currently glaring at him.

"It was nothing." He shrugged.

"Tate, don't lie to me. I know what I saw." Davey narrowed her eyes.

"What does it matter? This is cool. We showed that bitch. She's not gonna be bothering Violet again. Isn't that what you wanted?" Tate asked her.

"I didn't want her to be attacked by some monster." Davey interjected.

Frustrated, Tate breathed in through his nose deeply and turned to look at her, seeing anger in her eyes, but no hatred.

She didn't hate him, that was a good sign, but he didn't like that she was upset with him and didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"That thing you saw... He's a kid named Thaddeus. I know his mom and convinced him to help me scare that coke whore. I didn't mean for things to go so far. I'm sorry." Tate said pulling the puppy dog eyes on her.

Staring into the boy's face, Davey was able to tell that he was telling her the truth, but was still skeptical considering what she had seen.

Looking down at Veemon for confirmation on whether the boy was telling the truth, she saw the dragon nod.

With his advanced senses, he could tell when someone was lying or telling the truth, and he knew that Tate had told them the truth on what had happened.

"Okay, fine. I believe you." She said making Tate smile.

"Davey, I don't mean to interrupt this, but I am still bleeding. What were those claws made out of?" Veemon frowned.

"Right, let's go patch you up. Tate, I'll see you tomorrow." Davey told the blond before she went up the stairs.

Watching her walk away from him, Tate felt relieved that she hadn't rejected him and pushed him away, so he allowed her to go tend to the lizard.

She wasn't going to leave him and he would make sure she never would.

To be continued...


	4. Home Invasion

"Home Invasion"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Humming to herself quietly, Davey was walking through the house after she drove Violet to school and was currenty thinking over how to spend her day.

When she neared the office, she found DemiVeemon sitting there with his ear pressed against the door much to her confusion.

"DemiVeemon, what are you doing?" Davey questioned.

"Sh! Tate's inside. I'm trying to hear what he and Ben are talking about." DemiVeemon held a paw to his lips to silence the girl.

After the incident down in the basement, DemiVeemon had become wary of the American boy and wanted to spy on him to make sure he wasn't a danger to his partner and her family.

Hearing that DemiVeemon was spying on someone stunned Davey since she hadn't expected the Digimon to do something like this.

He wasn't the type to spy on people; that was more her thing to do.

Unable to stop her curiosity from getting the best of her, Davey walked over to the door and listened to the conversation that was going on inside the room along with DemiVeemon.

"So, what do shrinks think about when a wildly brilliant patient doesn't talk to punish said psychiatrist? I bet you think about sex." Tate taunted.

The smirk could be heard in his voice as he spoke to Ben.

Hand held over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, Davey continued to listen as she wondered what Ben's reaction would be to what Tate had said to him.

This boy always had a way of catching the adult man off-guard and it was amusing to hear what his reactions would be to them.

"Do you think about sex a lot?" Ben asked evenly.

"I think about one girl in particular. You actually know her; Nia. I jerk off thinking about her. A lot." Tate announced.

That statement made Davey freeze up and her jaw dropped in shock, unable to comprehend what she had just heard.

DemiVeemon was also shocked by what he heard Tate confess to Ben, but another part of him wasn't very surprised to learn about this.

He had a suspicion that Tate had feelings for Davey, it was obvious with how he acted around her and held her when he comforted her when she told him the truth about being bipolar.

"I'm not comfortable with you talking about Davinia, Tate." Ben said as he sounded unnerved.

To be honest though, Ben was relieved that it wasn't Violet that Tate was having these feelings for.

It would makes things feel all the more awkward and uncomfortable for the man.

Besides, unlike Violet, Davey knew how to fend for herself if anyone tried to harm her.

"Don't you want to know what I'd do to her?" Tate asked with a large smirk on his face.

When that question spilled from Tate's lips, Davey wasn't sure if she should stay to listen or quickly run off to her room to forget about this conversation.

Sadly, she was even more curious than a baby kitten and couldn't help but stay to listen to what Tate had to say about her, even if she felt like she would regret it later on.

"How I lay her on the bed and I caress her soft skin, make her purr like a kitten. Her sweet scent just drives me crazy and whenever I'm around her, I can't keep my hands to myself. She's a virgin. They get wet so easily." Tate mused.

The way he spoke, he sounded like he was imagining he was doing those things to her at that very moment.

Losing her nerve, Davey stood up from the door and quickly raced off to her room, her face bright red and DemiVeemon followed after her.

She may have heard the Digimon Emperor go on about how he was going to break her and turn her into his Queen, but he had never described what he would do to her like how Tate did it.

When the Digimon Emperor had spoken of claiming her, he did it because he hated her at the time and wanted to prove he was the best by breaking the spirit of someone who easily stood up against him.

As for Tate, he was speaking of being intimate with her in ways she had never once experienced before and that made her feel more nervous than anything else, especially since she had never been with anyone in her fear of them rejecting her for being bipolar.

Once up in her room, Davey closed the door behind her and DemiVeemon, then jumped in bed, covering her head with a pillow.

"Well, that was awkward." DemiVeemon commented as he crawled up onto the bed.

"No frigging duh." Davey muttered as Tate's words swarmed around her head.

She knew she was going to regret listening in on the session.

(That night...)

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tate stared down at Davey as she slept under her covers with Veemon held close to her chest.

Reaching down, Tate brushed her hair out of her closed eyes and watched as her face twitched from his touch, but she continued to sleep.

Smiling to himself, he gently rubbed her smooth cheek with his thumb and watched her with a curious gleam in his eyes.

Just then, the quiet night was disturbed by the sound of the house alarm system going off and Davey's eyes snapped open.

Lifting herself up, she found her room empty, but was confused as to what was causing the strange noise.

"What's happening?" Veemon asked as he lifted his head, giving a large yawn.

"It's the house alarm." Davey said as she threw her covers off.

Jumping out of the bed, Veemon followed Davey as the girl opened her door and poked her head out in the hall to find Ben and Vivien roaming the hall.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

Jumping slightly, the couple turn to look at the girl.

"Nia, go check on Violet and then stay with her. We'll handle this." Vivien told her.

"But, Aunt Viv..." Davey protested.

"Room, now." Vivien told her firmly and she followed Ben down the stairs.

Pulling her door open wider, Davey stared after the adults in worry as they ventured down the stairs, searching for the reason why the alarm had gone off.

Violet then stepped out of her room, looking around in confusion until her eyes landed on her cousin and walked over to her.

"What's going? Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked quietly.

"They went downstairs to see what made the alarm go off." Davey told her as she grabbed Violet's hands and pulled her closer to her.

Looking scared, Violet allowed Davey to pull her close and took comfort in having the older girl around, feeling safer with her near.

"Do you think someone broke in?" Violet asked as she stared down at the stairs.

"I don't know." Davey shook her head.

"Don't worry, Violet. You two are safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." Veemon assured.

That gave the blonde a bit of a relief since she knew the two foot tall dragon could become even larger and would easily be able to scare off anyone who tried to hurt them.

After a few minutes of standing in the hall and waiting, the trio saw Ben and Vivien walking back up the stairs, both looking relived, yet annoyed.

"Well? Did someone break in?" Davey asked making the adults look at her.

"It's all right. It was just Addie." Ben held a hand up to calm the girls down.

Relaxing at the news that they were safe, the two girls then shared a look at the mention of the neighbor's daughter whom they hadn't met yet.

Vivien said the first time Adelaide, Addie for short, had come into the house, she had said; You're going to die in here.

It was a very strange first meeting and Addie's mother, Constance, hadn't made it any better when she barged into the house, made some offensive remarks and had given Vivien sage to burn.

"How did she get in the house?" Violet asked.

"I don't know, but her mom did warn us she would find a way in somehow. Anyway, she left and everything's fine now. Go back to sleep, okay girls?" Ben told them.

With that said, the adults went back to their room and Vivien patted Violet's shoulder along the way, giving her what she hoped was a comforting look.

Sighing, Davey ran her fingers through her hair and glanced down at Violet who still appeared tense.

"I'm gonna head back to bed. You gonna be okay?" She asked the younger teen.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Violet nodded as she gave the Japanese girl a small smile.

Brushing her hair blonde out of her face and giving Violet a smile, Davey then walked back into her room to join Veemon who was already sleeping in the bed.

Giving an amused look, Davey crawled under her covers and laid down, closing her eyes to return to sleep as she felt fingers gently running through her hair, lulling her into a deep slumber.

(The next day...)

Dressing into an old pair of jeans and a a red v-neck, long sleeved shirt, Davey went outside to hang the laundry with Moira and DemiVeemon went along with her to play in the yard.

"You don't have to help me. I'm perfectly fine with getting this done on my own." Moira protested, but was happy to have the girl's company.

The only other member of the family that Moira enjoyed spending time with was Vivien.

Ben and Violet haven't done anything to impress her very much and she found them to both be very immature.

Vivien was a lovely woman and Davey was very kind, radiating purity.

They also showed Moira kindness and common decentcy which the woman appreciated.

"I know, but I'm bored and need something to do." Davey responded.

Working together, Moira hung up a sheet on the clothes line and Davey used the pins to hold it down so it didn't fall off.

"Don't you have any friends to spend time with?" Moira asked.

"Yeah, but they're not in L.A. Also, the only guy I do hang out with is Tate and he never bothered to give me his number. He just kinda pops up whenever he wants, which is pretty weird." Davey said.

As the two women spoke, DemiVeemon had found a chipmunk and was chasing it around the yard, aggravating the rodent who chattered at him in anger as it continued to run away from the tiny dragon.

At the mention of Tate, Moira grew tense and her face formed into a serious expression as she bent down to pick up the basket.

"Perhaps you should get out of the house, Ms. Davinia. Go and make some new friends while you're staying here and enjoy yourself." Moira suggested.

Staring after the old woman, Davey watched as she walked back into the house and frowned when she saw Moira's figure change into that of a young, curvy woman.

Rubbing her eyes to make the strange image go away, Davey looked again and found Moira was gone.

"Are you okay, Davey?" DemiVeemon asked when he noticed something was off with his human.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

Thinking over what Moira said, Davey decided that it would be best to get out of the house more often.

Being stuck here for too long seemed to be having a strange effect on her if she was hallucinating.

"Hey, V, how would you feel about going out for lunch?" She questioned.

DemiVeemon was silent for a few seconds before a bright smile appeared on his face.

"I wanna go to Pizza Hut!" He cheered loudly.

That reaction made Davey laugh as she bent down to scoop up DemiVeemon and carried the excited dragon inside to get ready to leave.

Making her way up the stairs, Davey then walked into her room and getting undressed, she searched for something else to wear while DemiVeemon averted his gaze.

Pulling out a newer pair of jeans along with a white and blue halter crop top that had floral designs, she got dressed and then went to grab her wallet from her dresser, pausing when she saw a figure move from the corner of her eye.

Glancing over, she found Tate standing in front of her door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" She frowned.

"Long enough." Tate smirked.

Crawling out from under the bed, DemiVeemon gave Tate a reprimanding look.

"It's not polite to watch a girl changing without her permission." He told him.

Looking down at the dragon, Tate's eyes held confusion.

"Um, weren't you bigger last time I saw you?" He pointed at DemiVeemon.

"I can change sizes." The Digimon shrugged.

Tilting his head in acceptance to the answer, Tate then wandered over to Davey who was now sitting on the bed as she pulled on her sneakers.

"So, where are you heading off to?" Tate asked as he threw himself on the bed making her bounce.

"We're going out to lunch. Thought a change of scenery would be nice." Davey said as she tied the back of her hair up into a ponytail.

Remaining silent at that, Tate stayed in his place on the bed and allowed his eyes to roam along the girl's body, eyes lingering on her breasts.

The black gemstone she always wore was resting right above her cleavage and sparkled in the light of the sun that shone in through the windows.

"Tate, how did you get in?" Davey's voice broke him out of his staring.

Blinking, he looked up and met her eyes.

"Sorry?" He questioned.

"How did you get into the house? I know Ben doesn't let you in unless it's for your sessions, so how did you get in?" Davey asked curiously.

This was important information for her to know since Violet had claimed she hadn't let Tate into the basement to set up the scare with the child, Thaddeus, she thought Davey was the one who let them into the house.

Both girls were confused by this and wondered how Tate had let himself into the house by himself since they were sure the doors and windows were all locked.

"My family used to live in this house off and on while I was growing up." Tate revealed.

"Seriously?" Davey became interested as she leaned over.

"Yeah. During that time, I found ways to sneak out to get away from my family. Mostly my mom and my step-dad." Tate explained.

His tone took on a dangerous edge when he spoke of his mother and step-father which made Davey narrow her eyes curiously at the blond as she laid on the bed beside him.

"You sound like you hate your family." She commented.

Snapping out of his dark state of mind, Tate focused his eyes on Davey who was staring at him with a conserned expression.

"No, not all of them. It's just my parents and... _Larry_ I hate. My brother and sister, though, they're the only ones I ever really cared for." Tate said.

Looking into his eyes, Davey saw that the hatred and anger he had before had faded when he started talking about his siblings which made her smile.

Watching her smile at him, Tate ducked his head down and decided to change the subject from himself before he became depressed as he spoke about his siblings.

"How about you? What's the story about your family? Why aren't you with them?" He asked as he rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"Well, my sister is at college in Tokyo and my parents are both on a business trip to New York. They didn't want to leave me home alone for a few months and my grandmother was busy with her shop, so they asked my aunt to let me live with her for a while." Davey explained.

"A few months? Y-You're going to be leaving so soon?" Tate asked looking upset.

He was still getting to know more about her, she couldn't leave just yet, he didn't want her to.

"Maybe. It depends on how long their business trip lasts. Sometimes they last for a pretty long time." Davey said as she turned to lay on her back, her head resting on the pillows.

Hand reaching out, Tate placed it on Davey's stomache and rubbed it gently, fingers brushing over the bare skin that was exposed when her shirt rode up.

"What do they do?" He asked softly.

"They're doctors. Both of them met at med school in New York." She explained as she grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together.

It was strange, but she felt comfortable being with him like this, lying on her bed as they spoke about whatever came to mind.

She liked having a relationship like this with someone, it was peaceful and calming.

"How romantic." Tate's lips twitched as his hand tightened around hers.

"That's what everyone says." Davey said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"So, does this happen often? Being dropped off with family members while your parents are working?" Tate questioned as he reached out with his other hand to play with her hair.

Thinking about the earlier years of when her parents were both working, Davey remembered a time when Katherine and Caleb took their daughters with them on their trips to be able to spend more time with them.

"No. When my sister and I were younger, our parents used to take us with them, especially if they were staying in fancy hotels or resorts. It was fun. We stayed at this hotel in L.A. once before when I was 5. It was called the Cortez. There was this woman who owned the place and, I swear, Lady Gaga totally ripped off her look." Davey joked.

Her older sister, Jun Motomiya, didn't like the woman when she first saw her and claimed that she gave off some very unsettling vibes.

Tate chuckled at that as he twirled a burgundy curl around his finger, breathing in the scent of raspberries, vanilla and lilies that clung to the bed sheets.

"Sounds like this hotel was one hell of a wild place." Tate commented.

"No kidding." Davey sighed.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she remembered a strange event that happened in the hotel that she had tried to suppress for years.

While her parents were in a meeting and her sister was busy in the bathroom, Davey had wandered out of the hotel room to explore the floor she was on.

Much to her horror, she had found a strange monster roaming the halls and it scared her into the arms of a well dressed, dark haired gentleman with an odd accent who made the creature disappear.

"Nia, you okay?" Tate asked when he saw the distressed expression she gained.

Opening her eyes, Davey looked into Tate's conserned face.

"Sorry, I-I remembered something weird. It's not a big deal." She told him.

"Hey," He said.

His hand then cupped the side of her face, making her look him in the eyes as his face became serious.

"Don't shut me out. Whatever is bothering you, I want you to tell me about it. I don't want anyone or anything to ever hurt you." Tate told her.

Him saying that made her feel happy and she was very touched by his kindness, but she didn't want to bother him with the stories of the strange monsters she had faced in her youth.

"I'm a big girl now, Tate, I can take care of myself." Davey said as she stared into his dark eyes.

"I know, but if you ever need help with anything, then I'll be there for you." Tate said.

That made her smile as she relaxed into the mattress, allowing herself to slowly drift off as Tate continued to run his fingers through her hair.

Growing bored with the conversation, DemiVeemon then crawled up onto the bed and jumped onto Davey's stomache making her grunt in surprise as she was startled awake.

"Really?" She frowned at him.

"I'm hungry! You said we were going out to eat." He whined cutely.

Rolling her eyes playfully at the baby dragon, Davey sat up and released Tate's hand as she scooped DemiVeemon into her arms.

"Okay, calm down. You wanna come with us, Tate?" She asked the blond as she got off the bed.

"Nah, I'm good. You guys go have some fun." Tate settled back on the pillows.

"What are you going to do?" DemiVeemon asked as he climbed onto his partner's head.

"I think I'm gonna hide here and take a nap." Tate grinned.

"Yeah, guess again, Blondie." Davey scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

Smirking, Tate lifted his hands in a placating manner and stood up.

"Okay, okay. I'll head home and hide in my own room. I'll see you guys later, though." He said.

Ducking his head down, he placed a kiss on Davey's cheek, breathing in the scent of her vanilla body spray and her raspberry shampoo, before he then swaggered out of the room.

Rubbing at her cheek, Davey was a bit surprised to feel how cool Tate's lips were against her skin.

"That guy is confusing." DemiVeemon commented.

"Whatever. Let's get going now." Davey grinned down at him.

Grabbing her wallet once again, Davey walked downstairs to get the car keys from Vivien so that she and DemiVeemon could go out for the day.

To be continued...


	5. The Intruders

"The Intruders"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After having lunch at the closest pizza restaurant she had found, Davey had decided to go shopping to pick up some keep-sakes from her stay in Los Angeles when she eventually went back home to Odaiba.

As for DemiVeemon, he was simply happy to go along with her and managed to see even more of the city during their little trip.

With bags in her hands, the girl walked down the street, enjoying the warm sunshine that shone down on her form and smiled while DemiVeemon sat on her shoulder, munching on a chocolate bar.

Walking by a small shop that looked like it had an apartment upstairs, Davey slowed down and noticed that there were crystal charms hanging in the window.

Each crystal glittered with rainbow colors in the sunlight and as she stared at them, Davey felt compelled to walk inside the shop.

Pulling the door open, the burgundy haired girl walked inside and glanced around as she was assaulted with the scent of sage and sweet grass.

"Wow, look at all those books." DemiVeemon exclaimed softly.

Off to the side of the wall, there was a large shelf that was filled with books of all shapes and sizes.

Walking over to the shelf, Davey picked one of the books up and read over the title.

"'Grimoire for the Green Witch.'" Davey read the golden title on the heavy paperback book.

"What's a grimoire?" DemiVeemon asked as he licked his paws clean.

"I think it's like a witch's spell book." Davey answered.

Feeling something brush against her leg, the girl yelped and glanced down to see what it was.

Staring up at her was a cat with pure black fur and had yellow eyes.

It meowed up at her and continued to rub its body against the girl's legs, demanding attention.

Smiling, Davey put the book back in its place and kneeled down to pet the affectionate feline.

"Hey there, where'd you come from?" She cooed.

Scratching the cat behind its ears, she listened as it purred happily and noticed the red collar it wore.

On it was a metal tag that had the name Morgana engraved on it along with the phone number and address of its owner.

"Aren't you a friendly little girl?" Davey grinned.

Setting down her bags, she then scooped up the cat in her arms and held it gently to her chest and continued to coddle the feline who purred even louder at the attention.

A curtain was then pulled open and a woman with curly black hair and green eyes walked out of a back room, turning her attention over to the girl who was cuddling with her cat.

Tilting her head curiously, the woman sensed something about the girl that felt bright and warm.

Placing a smile on her face, the woman walked over to the teenager.

"Hi there!" She greeted as she announced her arrival.

Jumping in surprise at being addressed by the woman, Davey glanced up to look at her and saw that she was wearing a golden chain that had an alexandrite gemstone hanging from it.

"I see Morgana has taken quite a liking to you. It's a bit of a surprise, though, considering she hates strangers." The woman said as she continued to smile.

Setting the cat back down on the floor, Davey stood up and Morgana meowed as she rushed off into the back room.

"Um, hi, sorry. I didn't mean to barge in here." The girl apologized.

"Oh, nonsence. I love having some company." The woman said as she stepped closer to the girl.

Looking the chocolate eyed teen over, she saw how bright and pure the girl felt and it left her in awe.

"I'm Rowan and this is my humble shop. And you are?" She asked.

"Davinia." She said.

"Davinia, what a beautiful name." Rowan complimented.

"Thanks." Davey said, feeling her cheeks burn.

Remaining silent during the exchange, DemiVeemon stared at the woman who seemed to be almost excited to be in the pressence of the DigiDestined and seemed to be giving her a knowing look.

"So, um, what-what do you do at this shop?" Davey asked as she tried not to feel unnerved by the way Rowan was staring intently at her.

"Oh, I dabble in various things. Crafting jewlery, mixing oils, selling books. I also do some fortune telling, but that's mostly for fun." Rowan grinned.

"Fortune telling? What, like reading cards or looking into crystal balls?" Davey questioned.

"Actually, crystal balls is more of a gypsy thing, but I can understand why you'd make that comparrison. After all, our two cultures are very similar." Rowan gave a secret smile.

"Cultures?" Davey raised an eyebrow at this.

Rowan just bit her bottom lip as she grinned at the girl and she flicked a lock of raven colored hair out of her face.

"Besides, my specialty is reading palms. Would you like to see?" She asked.

"No, that's okay." Davey denied as she shook her head.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about paying. The first one's free of charge." Rowan winked.

"Really, that's oka-" Davey was cut-off when Rowan took her hands into her own.

Both women cried out in shock at the sudden jolt of energy they felt surge through them from the skin contact.

Shocked by the reaction, DemiVeemon looked up at his human in worry and was shocked to see her irises turn gold for a few seconds before fading to their natural color.

Unable to comprehend the sudden rush of power she felt in her veins-a power that she hadn't felt since the battle against Kimeramon when she found the Digi-Egg of Miracles-Davey wrenched her hands free of Rowan's grasp and the two women started gasping for air as the feeling passed.

"What the hell was that?" Davey whispered.

Picking her head up, Rowan smiled brightly and seemed to be slightly drunk on the energy she had felt rushing through her and took Davey's hands in hers once again, but nothing happened during the contact that time.

"I knew I felt something special about you. So much power. I can still feel it in my soul. It felt so pure and overwhelming. It's radient." Rowan said.

At the word 'radient' it made Davey and DemiVeemon think of the Golden Radiance and they wondered if Rowan was somehow able to sense its power.

Turning the girl's hands over, Rowan's green eyes roamed over the lines in her palms and seemed to be reading them like they were a novel.

"I-I should go now. I need to pick up my cousin from school soon." Davey said as she pulled her hands from Rowan's hold.

"Oh, but wait, we have so much more to talk about." Rowan protested.

"Sorry, can't." Davey said as she grabbed her bags and started making her way towards the exit.

"Wait, you need to be careful out there. Something bad will happen tonight if you don't keep your guard up." Rowan called after her.

Confused by what the woman meant, Davey glanced over her shoulder to see Rowan giving her a worried expression before the girl then rushed out of the shop.

Jogging her way down to where the car was parked, Davey threw her bags in the back before she then got into the driver's seat.

Hopping down into the passenger's seat, DemiVeemon stared up at his human in worry as he wondered what had happened back there.

"That was weird." DemiVeemon commented.

"Sadly, V, it's still not the strangest thing we've ever seen." Davey said.

After all, they were DigiDestineds.

When were their lives ever normal?

Still though, how had the woman been able to sense the Golden Radiance's power?

Deciding to forget about the incident for the time being, Davey turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot and headed off towards the high school to pick up Violet.

(At home...)

Up in her room, Davey was sitting on the bed with her sketch book on her lap and she started drawing in her boredom as Hollywood Undead played on her iPod.

The drawing she was making was a new evolution for DemiVeemon that was a handsome dragon/human hybrid with large angel wings.

Once before, TK Takaishi had commented on the Digimon being like guardian angels to the Chosen Children and Davey decided to make a angelic version of her little dragon.

As she was drawing, DemiVeemon was reading a DC comic book that the DigiDestined had picked up for him.

Then, there was a knock at the door and it was opened by Vivien who poked her head into the room with a small, hopeful smile on her face.

"Hey, Nia." She greeted.

"Hey, Aunt Viv. Did you need something?" Davey asked as she looked up from her sketch book.

Taking that as permission to come into the room, Vivien opened the door up further and stepped inside.

In her hand, she held a plate that had two large cupcakes.

One of the cupcakes had purple icing and a candied violet while the second cupcake had white icing and a candied daisy.

"Our neighbor made some cupcakes for you and Violet." Vivien said as she showed off the plate.

"Okay, I get the candy violet, but what's up with the daisy?" Davey asked as she pointed at the treat.

"Not sure. I think she was trying to be cute with the flower theme." Vivien said as she set the plate of cupcakes down on the floor in front of DemiVeemon.

While she was bent down, she patted the Digimon on the head and smiled at the adorable creature.

"You can have Violet's if you want. She didn't want it." Vivien told him before she then stood back up.

Crawling over to the cupcakes, DemiVeemon sniffed them and gagged when he caught a strange scent from the pastry.

"I can understand why. These don't smell right." He frowned and covered his face.

Making her way over to the bed, Vivien sat down beside her niece and smiled down at the drawing she had made.

"Is that an angel?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well, actually, it's DemiVeemon as an angel." Davey said.

Becoming interested in this, the dragon raced over to the bed and gripped onto Davey's jeans as he pulled himself up onto her lap.

"Let me see! Let me see!" He cried.

Giggling at that, Davey then showed off the drawing she had made for DemiVeemon to see and his eyes grew wide in awe at the sight.

On the page was a sketch of a man with long hair, pointed ears and V shaped markings on his face who had claws on his fingers.

The man also had the same ears as Veemon, but had ExVeemon's tail while the man was dressed in white armor like a knight and had large angel wings on his back.

"I look so cool! Too bad I can't really digivolve into him." DemiVeemon pouted.

"Oh, I think you look perfect just the way you are." Vivien cooed as she tickled the dragon.

DemiVeemon giggled at that while Davey smiled and closed her sketch book.

"So, were the cupcakes the only reason you came up here?" She questioned the strawberry-blonde.

Stopping her tickle-torture on the dragon, Vivien then looked at the burgundy haired girl.

The woman seemed to become a bit worried over how her niece would react to the knews she was about to share with her.

"Actually, I was hoping you and Violet would like to join me for a movie night. Violet didn't want to after... After I told her I was pregnant." Vivien revealed.

Eyes growing wide and mouth dropping in shock at the news that was revealed to her, Davey was frozen in place as she wondered how to go about this.

"Does my mom know?" She finally asked.

Breathing out a dry chuckle, Vivien licked her lips.

At least her niece hadn't started insulting her like Violet had about the situation.

It had hurt to hear her daughter call her weak and show such disdain for her, all because she was being given a second chance at having a baby.

"Yeah, yeah. I, uh, I called Katherine as soon as I found out. She was happy for me, but pissed off that I...you know...with Ben, especially after what happened." Vivien said.

"I don't blame her. Ben's a total ass. I still can't believe you wanted to give him a second chance, even after he cheated on you with some girl who's, like, 20 years younger than him." Davey glared.

"I know. After I saw them together, I hated him so much. I actually wanted to hurt him. If Katherine wasn't the one who hit him, then I would have taken the knife out of her hands and cut him with it. He hurt me that badly. But, despite that, a part of me still loves him. We've been together for so long and it... I don't know. I guess I was scared to leave him because of everything we built together. I know, I'm weak..." Vivien ranted.

Placing her arms around her aunt, Davey pulled the woman into a hug and rubbed gently at her back.

"You're not weak. You just have a lot of shit to deal with and you're trying really hard to fix things, even though some people are making it hard for you. You're not weak for wanting your family to be back to normal. You're strong for trying to make things work and for not falling apart like most other women would have in your situation. Now, don't get so worked up. It's not good for the baby." Davey comforted.

Sniffling at hearing the encouraging words that came from her niece's mouth, Vivien held her tightly and tried to fight off tears.

To her, it was a bit strange to see the fiery tempered, happy young girl she once known had grown up into a kind and wise young woman, but it was an amazing transformation.

"Thank you." Vivien whispered into the girl's hair.

Pulling back from the hug, Vivien then wiped at her eyes and smiled at Davey.

"So, about that movie night?" She questioned.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Davey grinned.

"Yeah?" Vivien asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but nothing sappy. I think we need to watch something we can laugh our asses off at." Davey claimed.

"We could use that. Come on." Vivien smiled as she took Davey's hands and pulled her along with her out of the bedroom.

As the two women left the room, DemiVeemon then turned his attention back onto the cupcakes and gave them a glare that was filled with disgust.

Opening the window, DemiVeemon carried the cupcakes over to it one by one and then tossed them outside, watching as they splattered on the ground below.

"I don't know what is in those things, but I don't think they're safe to eat." He said.

Giving a sharp nod of his job well done, the Digimon then closed the window and turned the iPod off before he then curled up on top of the bed, giving a yawn as he decided to take a nap.

(Twenty minutes later...)

Down in the living room, Vivien and Davey were eating chips as they watched a rerun of an old sitcom that was playing on TV.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and the two women glanced over in confusion since it was 10:40 and they had no idea who would be knocking on their door at this hour.

"I got it." Vivien said as she stood up.

Walking over to the door, Vivien pet Hallie on the way and looked through the peep hole to see who was banging on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

Looking through the peep hole, Vivien found a brown haired woman in her twenties leaning against the door and it appeared that she had blood smeared on the side of her head.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I don't want to bother you, but I'm hurt and needing some help." The woman said in a weak voice as she gestured to her head.

"What happened to you?" Vivien asked cautiously.

She wasn't about to open the door up to a stranger so easily.

Curious over what was happening, Davey turned the TV off and walked out of the living room to check on her aunt and see what the commotion was about.

"I'm hurt and need some help." The woman outside repeated.

Hesitating as she seemed to be a bit nervous, she stared into the peep hole with her blue eyes.

"Open the door." The brunette insisted.

"Well, you said that. Can you tell me what happened? How did you get hurt?" Vivien questioned the woman.

"What's going on?" Davey asked as her curiosity finally got the best of her.

Turning to look at her niece, Vivien gestured for her to go into the kitchen.

"Get the phone and call the police." She whispered.

Unsure of why her aunt wanted her to do that, Davey turned and made her way over to the charger where the phone was usually kept.

Her mind went back to Rowan and remembered the warning the ravenette had given her, but she shook it off and went to find the phone.

"Can't you see the blood on my face? He's out here. Let me in." The woman outside begged.

Instead of being persuaded by the woman's performance, Vivien locked the door.

"What kind of woman are you? He's coming. He's gonna stab me!" The woman yelled.

Meanwhile, Davey found the charger was empty and the phone was no where in sight which made a ball of anxiety drop in her stomache.

"I'm-I'm... I'm gonna get help. I'm calling 911." Vivien said as the woman banged on the door.

"Aunt Viv, the phone's missing." Davey informed as she rushed over.

"What?" Vivien gasped.

Moving to check the peep hole when the banging stopped, Vivien found the woman gone and began to worry about where she had gone.

"Lock the doors. Go lock the doors, now." Vivien ordered.

Not hesitating, Davey rushed off into the kitchen to lock the door in case the strange woman outside was trying to break into the house.

Making her way over to the door that was in the kitchen, Davey quickly went to lock it, only to be grabbed by someone from behind.

When she went to cry out for help, she felt a rag being stuffed in her mouth and jerked her head back, seeing the figure of a man wearing a black ski mask behind her.

Struggling to get free, Davey tried to pull out of the man's hold, but she was simply thrown to the ground and the man sat on top of her as he tied the gag around her mouth.

While the masked man tied Davey's hands together, Vivien was yelling up the stairs to her daughter.

"Violet! Violet, answer me!" Vivien yelled.

She was relieved to see the annoyed form of her daughter walking out of her room.

"How am I supposed to finish my homework if you keep interupting?" Violet asked in an aggravated tone.

When she stopped at the top of the stairs and saw her mother's worried expression, Violet grew serious.

"What's the matter?" She asked her.

"Where's your phone?" Vivien asked.

"In my bag upstairs." Violet tilted her head towards her room.

"Go, go, go, go, go get it. Dial 911." Vivien told her.

The doorbell then rang making the two glance over.

"Who's that?" Violet asked feeling a bit of fear rising inside of her.

"Just go into your room, lock the door, don't come out until I tell you. Now!" Vivien ordered.

Spinning around, Violet rushed back up to her room and closed the door behind her, locking it as she did so.

Rushing over to where her bag was left, she dumped the contents out on her bed and searched for her cell phone through the mess.

Unable to find it, she began to panic and was unaware of the figure of a masked woman who stepped out of her closet.

Downstairs, the doorbell continued to ring and Vivien picked up a candle holder to use as a weapon and was unaware of the man who was walking out of the kitchen.

"Stop it! I am not letting you inside this house! I have called 911! The police are on their way!" She yelled at the door.

Stepping up to look through the peep hole, she found the woman was out there, only this time she was wearing a black ski mask.

Sensing someone standing behind her, Vivien turned and found a man standing there and she screamed as he rushed at her.

To be continued...


	6. I'm Not the Damsel in Distress Type

"I'm Not the Damsel in Distress Type"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Now, for most people, being attacked and tied up would be a terrifying experience.

For Davey, however, this was the fourth time it had happened to her.

The only difference about this time is that it wasn't happening in the Digital World.

It was happening on Earth and she was dealing with a stupid human who thought he was some kind of badass.

Growling and cursing behind the gag, Davey rolled onto her back and tried to stand up so she could make her way upstairs and have DemiVeemon digivolve.

It probably wasn't right to have a Digimon attack a human, but considering the fact that said human had broken into her home and attacked her, Davey really didn't care about morals at the moment.

Especially since she was attacked in her own home and had been tied up like a pig.

Needless to say, she was very pissed off.

She stopped her movement when two people walked into the kitchen.

One was the man who had attacked her and the other was a woman who was wearing the same mask as him.

"You gagged her?" The woman asked.

"I had to make sure she didn't make any noise to warn the others." The man explained.

Walking over to the girl, the man reached out to pick her up, but she swung her legs and kicked him in the knee making him cry out.

"Ah, bitch!" He cursed.

He pulled out a knife from his jacket and moved to stab her, but was stopped by the woman who grabbed his arm.

"No, stop! We have to wait until Fiona says its time. We can't mess this up. Everything has to go the exact same way as it did before. Everything needs to be perfect." The woman reminded.

Glaring down at Davey, who was meeting his gaze head on with an enraged look of her own, the man huffed as he pocketed his knife.

"Fine, but when it comes down to it, I'm killing this one." He said.

Grabbing Davey by the hair, he started to drag her into the living room where Violet and Vivien were both tied up onto chairs.

A second woman was standing there watching over them and turned her head to address them.

"We have a spare." The second woman reported.

Looking over at the two other intruders, Vivien and Violet's eyes grew wide at the sight of Davey being dragged into the room by her hair.

"We'll make use of her. Tie her up with the other two." The first woman, Fiona, ordered.

Doing as they were told, the duo set Davey onto the chair between her aunt and cousin who gave the Japanese girl worried looks, but were also exchanging fearful gazes from what was happening.

"I have money. Please, just take anything." Vivien begged for the safety of her family.

"We're not here to rob you. Masks off." Fiona told the others.

All three then removed their masks and the three family members were stunned to see Bianca, one of Ben's newest patients, was with the group.

"The transcript was very clear. The nurses saw R. Franklin; he had nothing to hide. Twelve minutes." Fiona said as she checked her watch.

"Then the fun begins." Bianca grinned.

The blonde woman looked and sounded far too much like a child who was about to head off to the amusement park with her friends instead of hurting three innocent people.

It made the Harmon-Motomiya women worry over the mental state of the three intruders and what they were capable of.

"I have a surprise for you." Fiona announced to her friends.

In her hands she held a bag and from it she pulled out what appeared to be some type of bowl that made the man grin in awe.

"No way." The man, Dallas, exclaimed softly.

"I got it on eBay. Authenticated. It's the one he used to bash Maria." Fiona explained.

Eyes moving between the group, Davey noticed that the three people seemed to be very obsessed with things being done perfectly and Fiona was the leader of the team.

"Let me see it. Holy shit. Can feel the energy in this. This is bitchin'." Dallas grinned as he held the bowl.

"Who goes first? Which one is Gladys?" Bianca asked as her blue eyes roamed over the trio of women who were staring at them.

Squinting her eyes at the three women tied up in front of her, Fiona then pointed her knife at Davey which made the Japanese girl glare while Vivien and Violet both grew worried.

Leaning over, Fiona then cut the gag off of Davey and then cut off the ropes that tied her up.

Instead of moving to attack the woman, who still had her knife, Davey met her gaze head-on with a fearless look which confused Fiona as she stepped away.

With that done, Bianca threw a nurse's uniform at her and Davey caught it, an unamused expression on her face.

"And why the hell should I put this shitty costume on?" She asked.

She had faced creatures such as Kimeramon, MaloMyotismon, Cherubimon and Diaboromon without flinching.

A group of humans with some sick fetish were not going to scare her.

If anything, they were pissing her off with every second they stood in front of her thinking they were in any way menacing.

"You have to. Everything has to be perfect." Bianca insisted.

"Perfect for what exactly?" Davey asked.

"You'll see. Now, take your clothes off!" Dallas yelled as he reached over and grabbed the strap of Davey's top.

Eyes flashing gold when her strap was ripped off, Davey glared at Dallas and thrust her arm forward, punching him in the mouth making the man cry out as his hand held his jaw.

"Fuck off!" Davey yelled.

Being hit by the girl, Dallas was about to charge at her and wrap his hands around her neck, but he was stopped by Fiona and Bianca who pulled him back.

They didn't need their plans for the night to be ruined simply because the stupid man couldn't control his temper.

"Davey!" Violet cried out.

"Put it on me!" Vivien yelled as she tried to protect her niece.

"Mom/Aunt Viv!" Violet and Davey both protested.

Pulling Dallas back and giving him a warning look, Fiona then turned her attention back onto the two scared Harmons and the furious Motomiya.

"Oh, you'll all be wearing uniforms. He had a bad experience with the mercury in a broken thermometer. That's why he took Gladys upstairs and drowned her in the tub." Fiona said.

Twirling her knife in her hand, Fiona looked away from the glaring Davey and turned her attention onto Vivien who was glancing over at Violet in worry.

"And you, Maria, he saved you for last." She told the adult.

Turning her head over to Violet, the brunette smirked and used her knife to brush back a lock of her hair from her face which made the 16 year old shudder in fear at the promixety of Fiona.

"As for you, you're an extra. But don't worry, we'll find something special to do to you." Fiona grinned.

"R. Franklin was the first. Before Manson. He changed the culture. We're paying tribute to him." Bianca said.

"We're not going to be part of your reenactment." Vivien told them feeling highly disgusted by the trio.

"Put this on. You won't like it if I have to make you." Fiona said as she held the uniform out to Davey.

Mind racing with an idea on how to deal with the group, Davey's eyes roamed around the intruders/aspiring serial killers and she took the uniform in her hands.

Then, she slowly stood up and she remembered how important it was to the trio to have everything be perfect for the reenactment.

"You guys really want everything to be exactly the same as that night, huh?" She questioned.

"Every single last thing. The uniforms, the people, the time, the weapons." Bianca listed.

"What about the tub?" Davey then brought up.

Heads jerking up, Violet and Vivien gave the girl confused looks while Dallas, Fiona and Bianca frowned at the burgundy haired teen.

"Does the tub have to be the exact same one that was used for the drowning?" Davey asked.

"Yes, it does. It has to be the tub on the second floor bathroom." Fiona told her.

Wondering if she would be able to get to make this work to her advantage, Davey then smirked as she decided what her next move would be.

"Well, I hate to put a kink in your plans, but that isn't the right tub." She crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Dallas demanded.

"The original tub for the house isn't up there anymore." Davey said.

Meeting the confused eyes of her cousin, Davey gave her a look to join in on the conversation and Violet confirmed what the older girl was saying.

"It's true. My parents totally remodeled the upstairs bathroom. Isn't that right, Mom?" Violet asked as she looked over at her mother.

Unsure of what the girls were planning, Vivien licked her lips and saw the way the trio were staring at her for a confirmation.

"Yes. The tub was filthy and unable to be used, so my husband had it carried out of here. It was replaced with a new one." Vivien explained.

"Then where is the original tub?" Fiona demanded.

"It's in the basement. I can even show you if you want." Davey smirked at the woman.

She had the upperhand now and was going to take advantage of this.

Her plan was to lead Fiona down into the basement and lock her up downstairs so she could call for DemiVeemon and have him digivolve to stop the other two.

"This is bullshit! How do we even know they're telling the truth?" Dallas ranted.

"It's a claw foot tub with a rusty faucet. Go check." Violet spoke up.

Jaw clenched, Fiona checked her watch and saw that they had enough time for her to go downstairs and check it out.

"Fine. You're coming with me." Fiona said.

Grabbing Davey by the arm, she moved the girl to stand in front of her and held her knife against her back.

"You two stay up here and watch the others. We're not starting anything until I get back. Understand?" Fiona commanded the other two.

Bianca nodded eagerly at the woman while Dallas frowned, but gave a sharp nod of agreement.

"Now, show me where the basement is." Fiona ordered.

Nodding, Davey started walking in the direction of the basement with Fiona following her, leaving behind her aunt and cousin who were safe until the leader gave her orders.

Bianca and Dallas were far too much like obedient dogs and wouldn't act without their master's orders which was convient for Davey, but also pathetic in her opinion.

Making her way over to the basement, Davey pulled the door open and stepped to the side to reveal the dark room to Fiona who glanced inside.

"Here it is. Go on down and check it out for yourself." Davey gestured.

"And take the chance of you slamming the door shut and locking me down there? No way. You first." Fiona held her knife up.

Knowing that she was going to have to do things the hard way, Davey walked down into the basement, ignoring the memories of what happened last time she was down here.

Images of Thaddeus appeared in her mind and she reminded herself that he wasn't really a monster, but a child that Tate had convinced to dress up and scare Leah.

Still, walking down into the darkness of the basement, Davey couldn't help but to feel uneasy and she felt a strange aura that resided in the large room.

"You'd better not be messing with me." Fiona warned.

"It's down here, around the corner." Davey insisted.

Walking a bit further into the dark room, Davey then decided to act and quickly turned around, using her right arm to grab Fiona's and twisted it to make her drop the knife.

Once that was done, Davey thrust her palm forward to hit Fiona in the face and quickly dropped to the ground, sticking her leg out and sweeping it under the woman's legs.

Stunned by the attack, Fiona wasn't able to deffend herself and she fell to the ground which allowed Davey to quickly run off towards the stairs.

Before she could get far, Fiona grabbed her leg and pulled her back onto the ground.

Yelping, Davey turned to glare down at the woman with glowing gold eyes which made Fiona gasp in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" She demanded.

Unsure of what the woman meant, Davey lifted her other leg and kicked Fiona across the face, making the woman cry out in pain as her nose began to bleed.

Wrenching her leg out of the woman's grasp, Davey quickly pulled herself into a standing position and gave Fiona a second kick the face, making sure she wouldn't be able to follow her.

Seeing Fiona lying on the ground, whimpering in pain as she held her face, Davey took off running towards the stairs as fast as she could.

Running up the steps, Davey hit the light switch to hide herself in the shadows as she escaped up into the kitchen and she closed the door behind her, locking it.

With that ordeal done, she then made her way over to the door in the kitchen and unlocked it, sneaking outside.

Shaking off her surprise, Fiona stood up and grabbed her knife, frantically searching for where the berry haired teen had run off to.

"Where are you?!" Fiona yelled into the darkness.

"Over here, you stupid bitch!" A male voice called out to her.

Following the sound of the voice, Fiona found a light illuminating Tate who stood beside the claw foot tub that had been filled with fresh water.

Glaring at the woman, enraged that she had threatened Davey's life, Tate then gestured to the tub with his hand.

"I've already filled it with water for you." He informed.

Cautiously making her way towards the tub, Fiona stared down into it to find the body of a woman was already inside.

As she stared down into the tub, Tate slowly began to give a wicked smile as he backed away from Fiona, allowing someone else to deal with the woman.

Outside, Davey was throwing rocks at her own bedroom window and soon enough, DemiVeemon crawled over to it and saw his human down in the yard, so he opened the window to see what she was doing.

"Davey, what's going on? Why are you throwing rocks at your window?" He asked.

"There are people in the house trying to kill us." She informed.

Shocked by this information, DemiVeemon then jumped out of the window and was covered with yellow light.

"DemiVeemon digivolve too... VEEMON!"

Landing perfectly on his feet, Veemon gave his human a serious expression.

"What do we do?" He asked the girl.

"We have to save Vivien and Violet. I managed to lock one of the killers in the basement, but the other two have Vivien and Violet tied up in the living room. We have to go save them now." Davey said.

"Do you have a plan?" Veemon asked.

"Yes. We're going to kick their asses, lock them up and call the cops." Davey placed her hands on her hips with a hard expression.

The girl was boiling over with rage and wanted nothing more than to deliver a beating to the people who had attacked her loved ones.

Fighting off the urge to face-palm at the plan his human came up with, Veemon had to remind himself that Davey's ideas, even if they were very simple and impulsive, always worked.

"Works for me. Let's go." Veemon agreed.

Sneaking back into the house, the duo made their way through the kitchen, Davey grabbing a knife and frying pan for weapons.

"Fiona, is it time yet?" Dallas called through the house impatiently.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Dallas then started to make his way into the kitchen.

"What the hell is taking so long? Fiona!" He yelled into the kitchen.

Not hearing the woman respond, Dallas turned back to look at Violet and Vivien, both women praying that Davey was safe and had managed to escape so she could get help.

"Screw this. Let's just kill them." Dallas growled as he pulled out his knife and started walking over to the Harmon women.

Violet leaned back in her seat, fearful of what was going to happen while Vivien was struggling to get free from her bonds.

"Wait, we need to wait for Fiona. She told us we have to kill them all at the same time." Bianca protested.

"I don't give a shit. I just wanna kill these bitches." Dallas exclaimed.

While their backs were turned, Davey snuck into the room and walked up behind Bianca and swung the frying pan, bashing the blonde over the head with it.

The noise caught the attention of Dallas, Violet and Vivien who all turned to find Davey standing above Bianca and she kicked the woman in the stomache to make sure she was out cold.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get away from Fiona?" Dallas demanded.

"I deal with monsters on a daily basis. You think three losers like you could beat me? Guess again." Davey taunted.

Crying out, Dallas then rushed at Davey, but he was tackled to the ground by Veemon.

At the sight of the blue dragon standing in his chest, Dallas screamed in fear.

"What are you?!" He shouted.

Lifting his hand that had the knife, Dallas tried to stab Veemon, but the dragon caught his arm and gave a sharp twist, breaking the man's wrist causing him the scream in pain.

While this went on, Davey tied up Bianca to make sure she wouldn't attack them if she woke up too soon.

Jumping off of Dallas, Veemon then grabbed him by the arm and used his hidden strength to throw the man into a wall.

Grabbing the frying pan that had been tossed aside, Veemon then charged at Dallas when the man stood up and hit him across the face with the kitchen tool, watching as the man dropped to the floor.

"That's what you get for coming into my house, punk." Veemon huffed.

Making her way over to her family members, Davey used the knife she had to cut them loose.

"I can't believe you guys did it. You really beat them." Violet sighed in relief.

"I don't do the whole damsel in distress thing. These guys are lucky I didn't give them a worst beating for what they tried to do to us." Davey said.

As soon as the two women were cut free, Vivien pulled her daughter and niece into her arms, kissing their heads and sending a prayer up to the heavens that they were safe.

"I'm just so happy that you two are safe. That all of us are safe." Vivien sighed.

Not fighting the embrace, Violet melted into it and took comfort from her mother and cousin, happy that they had survived a night that could have ended in murder.

"What do we do about them?" Violet asked nodding her head at Dallas and Bianca.

"We get them down to the basement. Come on." Veemon said as he began to drag Dallas' body.

Davey helped Veemon carry Dallas' body while Violet and Vivien worked together to carry Bianca over to the basement.

When they had the duo locked downstairs, the family quickly rushed to the front door and found the phones that Bianca had stolen and rushed outside to call the police.

(Afterwards...)

The police had arrived and went to check on the intruders who were locked up in the basement, but had to report to the women that the trio had escaped while they were waiting outside.

Searching the perimeter and making sure that the killers were gone, the police allowed the teenagers to return to their rooms after the fiasco and Vivien stayed to speak with them, explaining what had happened to the men.

Making sure that Violet was comfortable, Davey stayed with the girl until she fell asleep and made her way towards her room with Veemon at her side.

Opening the door to her room, Davey was stunned to find Tate sitting on her bed, his face covered in tears and his eyes red from the crying he had done.

The sight of the crying blond made Davey's heart ache.

"Tate, what are you doing in here? Why are you crying?" She asked the boy.

Head picking up at the sound of her voice, Tate quickly shot up from the bed and ran over to the girl, pulling her into his arms and holding her against his chest tightly.

He started sobbing into her shoulder, his entire form shaking.

Backing away from the duo, Veemon shut the door and watched as Davey wrapped her arms around Tate, confused as to how he snuck inside without the police noticing him.

"Tate, what's wrong?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"I-I heard the sirens. They woke me up. I had to see what was wrong. I overheard the cops say that some people tried to k-kill you. I was so scared! I thought I lost you. I almost did." Tate sobbed.

Feeling her heart go out to the boy who sounded so broken, Davey continued to run her fingers through his hair and held him, allowing him to cry as much as he wanted.

"Um, I'm gonna go keep on eye on Violet." Veemon said.

Nodding at her partner, Davey watched as Veemon left the room and closed the door behind him.

He may not be very sure about Tate's mental state, but Veemon was able to tell that the breakdown he was having was real.

The poor boy had genuine feelings for Davey and he had been devastated when he thought something had happened to her.

Walking into Violet's room, Veemon climbed up into the girl's bed and pulled the covers up around her and settled down at the foot of her bed to rest.

He would watch over her for the night and would put his trust in Tate to take care of Davey.

Back in Davey's room, she was still hugging Tate and took comfort in having the boy's arms wrapped around her after the exhausting event of the night.

Sniffling, Tate then lifted his head from Davey's shoulder and pulled back to stare down into the girl's face.

His angel's beautiful face.

He had been so close to losing her, but she had managed to save herself and her family.

"Tate?" She whispered curiously when she saw him staring down at her with an unrecognizable look in his dark eyes.

Placing a hand on the side of her face, Tate then ducked his head down and placed his lips over Davey's.

Gasping in surprise at the sudden jolt she felt pass through them from the contact, Davey remained frozen as Tate pressed his mint flavoured lips harder against her own, trying to dominate her mouth.

Taking her time to think over how she felt, she found that she enjoyed the taste of Tate and the way his lips felt against hers.

Out of all the people she had met, he was the one she felt the most safe and content with.

Even if he did have some psychotic tendencies, she still loved being around him and felt the most at ease when he was around her.

If she was being honest with herself, she did have feelings for the American and wouldn't mind if they did take a further step forward in their relationship.

In an almost shy manner, she added slight preasure and pushed her lips against Tate's and he moaned happily as he felt her respond to the kiss.

When she had stood frozen as he kissed her, he had been afraid that he had overstepped his boundaries and she would reject him.

His fears had evaporated when he felt her shyly return his kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breasts into his chest, which he was sure wasn't intentional.

He felt like he was drowning in her essence; a light was shining through the darkest parts of his mind and leaving behind only good memories.

Perhaps he was wrong about him being the Devil who would corrupt this beautiful angel.

It seemed like the angel was the one who was purifying him, washing away the hate and pain inside of him and he was willing to let her cleanse him if it meant he would always have her at his side.

Hands moving down to her back, Tate pulled Davey closer to his body and began to run his tongue along her bottom lip, asking her to open her mouth and allow him entrance.

Moaning at feeling the hands gliding down her body, Davey's lips cracked open and Tate took that moment to slip his tongue inside.

Flicking his tongue against hers, he coaxed her into taking the kiss even further and the girl melted into his arms as her nails dug into his shoulders, causing the boy to groan as he lifted the back of her shirt up to touch her soft skin.

Suddenly feeling the energy drain from the experience of the night, Davey slowly pulled away from Tate and the blond leaned forward, following her lips.

"Tate," She said making him open his eyes.

"What? What is it?" He asked looking worried.

Had he done something wrong?

"As much as I'd like to continue doing this, I'm tired and just want to sleep right now." She told him.

Staring down at the girl and seeing how she was having a difficult time keeping her eyes open, Tate nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I get it. It's been a long night and you need your rest." He said.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Before she could say anything else, Davey gasped when she felt Tate lift her up into his arms and carry her over to the bed.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" She asked, blushing as she clung to his shoulders.

"You said you wanted to sleep." He reminded.

Setting her down in bed, Tate then pulled her shoes off and set them down on the ground.

Kicking off his own shoes, Tate then sat down on the bed beside the girl who was watching him curiously.

"I'm staying here to watch over you. Those freaks might come back and I'm not letting them hurt you." He vowed.

Pushing back her annoyance of being coddled, but also feeling touched that someone showed this much consideration for her, Davey pulled Tate down onto the mattress with her and rested her head on his chest.

Lying there on the bed, Davey listened to the sound of Tate breathing and felt herself being lulled to sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair.

This was the type of attention she had always secretly craved from someone, but didn't think she would ever receive because she was bipolar and didn't think anyone would want to deal with her mentality.

"Thanks for staying." She whispered.

Kissing the side of her head, Tate pulled the girl into his chest and smiled as he felt her drift off into a slumber.

"I'll always be here for you, Nia." He whispered to her.

Nuzzling his head against Davey's, Tate grinned down at her as she clung to his body and her leg was thrown across his waist as she slept in peace.

He would watch over her for the night and keep her safe from any harm.

Closing his eyes and settling back, Tate failed to notice the golden aura that surrounded Davey's body as she dreamed peaceful and happy thoughts.

To be continued...


	7. Murder House

"Murder House"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day, after Ben had come back from seeing a patient from a different city and he spoke to the police with Vivien before the strawberry-blonde dropped the bombshell that the family would be moving out of the house.

She couldn't take the stress of living in a house that had more murders that happened in it than she was aware of and it honestly scared her.

Sadly, Ben informed his angered wife that all of their money was tied into the house and they wouldn't be able to access it until after they sold the building.

Violet was against moving since she liked the house and wanted to stay there, despite the murder attempt.

As for Davey, she and Tate had began to spend more time together after their first kiss, but hadn't claimed that they were now together.

It didn't seem important to them to confirm that they were dating since they were more focused on simply enjoying each other's company, which also included constantly holding hands and kissing.

He also tended to stay over at her house during the night, claiming he felt safer knowing she was by his side, unharmed.

Davey was sure that her 11 year old, tomboy self would be sickened with how she was behaving with her boyfriend, but her young woman self was happy with being able to have a sweet, loving relationship with someone.

During the few days after the break in, Davey thought back to Rowan and how she had tried to warn her about something dangerous happening and knew that she would have to confront the woman sooner or later.

But at the moment, she had an even greater hurdle to deal with.

Sitting on her bed, Davey was wearing a blue summer dress and had her laptop set up in front of her.

Typing away on the keyboard, she stared into the camera attached to the laptop and watched as a familiar, olive toned face that was framed with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Mom." Davey smiled at the sight of the woman.

"Hi, baby! How are you feeling? Is everything going okay in L.A.?" Katherine Motomiya asked.

At the sight of her mother and hearing her voice, Davey had to stop herself from crying as she realized how much she truely missed her family.

She missed her parents' cooking and seeing them acting so affectionate with each other.

She also missed when Jun came down for the weekends and the two sisters would argue over the most insignificant things.

"Things are fine. And, um, I actually have some news for you." Davey said.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Katherine asked.

Coming up behind Katherine was a tall man with tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes that had green flecks.

Leaning down, the man placed his arms around Katherine's shoulders and laid his head against hers.

"Hey, kitten!" Caleb Motomiya greeted.

"Hi, Daddy." Davey was sure her voice cracked.

Growing up, she had always been a daddy's girl and had followed her father all over the place.

He had even been the one to teach her how to play soccer and encouraged her to try out for the boys' team since the girl's soccer team had been cut due to there not being enough members signing up.

"Hi. What's this I hear about news? Did something happen there?" Caleb asked.

"Um, a few things have." Davey said as she cleared her throat.

Jumping up onto the bed, Veemon looked at the laptop screen and smiled as he waved at the couple.

"Hi, Kat! Hi, Caleb!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hello, Veemon." Katherine smiled as Caleb waved at the dragon.

"Hey, guess what? Davey has a boyfriend!" Veemon sang.

Squeaking in outrage that Veemon had made that announcement without her consent, Davey grabbed a pillow and started hitting the snickering dragon with it.

"Veemon, you weren't supposed to tell them that yet!" She yelled.

"What?! Davinia, you have a boyfriend?" Katherine asked with a large, excited smile on her face.

"It's about time! I've been waiting forever for you to bring home a boy for me to scare off." Caleb teased.

Although most fathers wouldn't be pleased to hear about their daughters dating, Caleb was just happy that Davey had finally decided to open her heart to someone and take the chance to fall in love.

Also, the sooner she fell in love, the sooner she got married and gave him grandchildren to spoil before he lost his mind to old age.

Blushing furiously at how excited her parents were, Davey stopped trying to kill Veemon with her pillow and turned to look back at the smiling couple.

"Yeah, well, it's sort of...new. We've known each other for weeks and just started dating a few days ago." She explained.

"Aw, baby, I'm so happy to hear this. So, what's the name if my future son-in-law?" Katherine teased.

"Tate. And can you please not make a huge deal over this?" Davey whined as she hid her face in her pillow.

Veemon laughed at her and plopped himself down on her lap, staring down at the screen.

"I've been watching over them and, gotta say, they make a cute couple. Tate's also the perfect gentlemen. He treats her very well." Veemon gave his report.

"Shit! That means I can't kill him." Caleb clicked his tongue in mock annoyance.

"Daddy!" Davey whined as she pulled her face away from the pillow to pout at the black haired man.

That made Caleb chuckle, feeling pleased that he was able to interact with his daughter once again.

He had missed his little girls and would be hounding Jun to call them more often.

Rolling her eyes at her husband in amusement, Katherine turned her attention back onto her youngest daughter and smiled brightly at her.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to us about, Davinia?" Katherine asked.

Growing nervous, Davey bit her bottom lip and started to fiddle with her pendant, the one that Caleb always made sure she wore when she was a child, stating it would protect her from evil.

She hadn't believed him, but as time went on and she became a DigiDestined, Davey came to learn that there really were evil creatures that existed.

"Yeah, there is. Um..." Davey cleared her throat.

Noticing how serious his daughter had become, any amusement that had been on Caleb's face quickly faded and he grew stern.

"Davinia Katerina, what happened?" He demanded.

Whincing when she heard Caleb call her by her full name, Davey knew that her father was going to be enraged when she gave him the news.

"A-A few days ago, while Ben was gone visiting a patient, three people...broke into the house." Davey revealed.

Shocked appeared on Katherine's face as her jaw dropped and Caleb's expression became as hard as stone.

"And tried to kill us." Their daughter finished off the story.

"Oh my god, baby! Are you okay? Is everyone else fine? What exactly happened?" Katherine asked frantically.

"One of the intruders posed as Ben's patient so she could check out the house, see where all the exits were and then they broke in later that night. Veemon and I managed to knock them out and lock them in the basement, but they escaped while Aunt Viv, Violet and I were outside waiting for the cops to come. No body got hurt though. Except for the wannabe serial killers." Davey reported.

"Oh, god, baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish I was there right now to hold you and I hate that I can't." Katherine began to cry.

Rubbing his wife's shoulders in a comforting way, Caleb stood up with the same hard expression and walked off to where he had set down his cellphone.

"Mom, please don't cry. We're okay. No body got hurt. I'm fine, I'm safe. Stop crying before you make me cry." Davey begged as she felt tears filling her eyes.

Whining in the back of his throat, Veemon sat up properly on his human's lap and wrapped his arms around her, hugging the girl to comfort her.

"Benjamin, you mother fucker, you know exactly who this is!" A loud, enraged voice shouted.

Jumping in shock at the utter rage that was heard in the man's voice, Katherine turned in her chair and found Caleb with his phone phone held to his ears and a look of fury on his face.

His hand was clenched into a tight fist and his knuckles were white from how tightly it was clenched.

"I know about the break-in. You said that my daughter would be safe under your watch and now I hear that she had to fight off three people who were trying to kill her? You better answer this phone or else I will fly to L.A., cut you open, rearrange your organs and then sew you back up so I can watch you slowly die as your body fails you!" Caleb shouted.

The windows seemed to rattle in the hotel room from the man's anger and the wind outside was howling, blowing leaves all around in a furious storm.

Snarling in his anger, Caleb ended the call as he recordered his message to his wife's brother-in-law and threw his phone down onto his bed.

Turning back to see his wife giving him a disaproving look and his daughter staring at him with wide eyes while Veemon was shaking in fear, Caleb released the breath he was holding and calmed down.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to get so upset like that." Caleb apologized as the wind grew calm.

Sighing, Katherine held her arm out to her husband who walked over and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth to press a kiss to it.

"Don't worry about it, Cal. To be honest, I'm furious about what happened, too. Just try and keep yourself calm, though." Katherine told him.

Shaking her head to try and forget about her father's 'temper tantrum', Davey then looked down at the horrorfied Veemon who was curled up in her lap.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys what happened and to let you know that everyone is fine. Also, I really miss you." Davey said.

"Aw, baby, we miss you, too." Katherine smiled sadly.

"How much longer are you two going to be in New York?" Veemon asked as he got over his scare.

Sighing at that, Caleb ran his fingers through his hair and gave his daughter an apologetic smile.

"It's going to be another two months. Your mother is needed to perform heart surgery on a child and she also has to stay afterwards to monitor his health to make sure everything went well." Caleb explained.

"And your father is helping me with the surgery to make sure everything is properly taken care of." Katherine added.

Fighting off the disapointed look she felt forming on her face, Davey forced herself to smile in an understanding way so her parents wouldn't worry about her.

"Oh, okay. I understand. Your job is really important." Davey said.

"Kitten, if we could, we would be there tomorrow. Our jobs might be important, but you and your sister are the most important things in our lives. I would die for both of you or even kill for you if I had to." Caleb exclaimed.

"Calm down, babe." Katherine said as she pulled him closer to her side.

Her daughters had obviously gotten their flare for dramatics from their father, but she knew that Caleb was also being serious.

Despite the dramatics of her father, Davey still smiled and felt thrilled to hear him being overprotective of her and Jun; it was Caleb's way of displaying his love for them.

"I love you too, Dad. And don't worry. I'll be fine here for another few months. You don't have anything to worry about." Davey assured.

"If you're sure. I love you, baby." Katherine said.

"Love you too, Mom." Davey said softly.

Her eyes then flickered from brown to a golden color which no one but Caleb took notice of and the man was stunned at the sight.

"Bye, guys." Davey said as she turned off her computer.

After the screen went black, Katherine sighed in disapointment at not being able to speak with her daughter for a longer period while Caleb's mind was racing.

He was going to be paying his youngest daughter a visit and very soon.

Releasing a sigh after she signed off, Davey fell back on her bed, feeling emotionally drained from the talk with her parents.

A knock at the door was heard and she lifted her head to find Tate standing at the door.

After a month, Davey had gotten used to having Tate appear from thin air and wasn't bothered by seeing him show up at any hour of the day he chose.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Davey smiled.

Taking that as a good sign, Tate walked into the room and closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed.

Sitting down on it, he then leaned down and cupped the girl's face as he placed a kiss on her lips, tasting the cotton candy lip balm she was wearing.

Groaning in annoyance, Veemon jumped off the bed and started walking out of the room to see if Vivien needed any help with anything.

"This is gonna get annoying very fast." He muttered as he closed the door behind him.

Wrapping his arms under Davey's back, Tate then lifted the girl upwards and pulled her into a straddling position on his lap, making her giggle as he managed to keep their lips connected during the movement.

Removing her lips from her boyfriend's, Davey pulled her head away and giggled when Tate simply ducked his head down to trail kisses along her neck, being careful of the necklace that was in the way.

"Tate, what are you doing here?" Davey asked as she ran her fingers through his golden curls.

"I missed you." He murmured against her neck.

"We saw each other three hours ago." She reminded.

They had woken up in each other's arms before he left her to get ready for the day and drive Violet off to school.

Lifting his head, Tate stared up at Davey from under his eye lashes as he placed a kiss on her chest.

"So?" He asked as he nuzzled his head into her chest.

Now that they were dating, Tate was taking full advantage of any moment to be able to touch her and curl up into her warmth.

Whenever he touched her or was simply standing close to her, he could feel this amazing energy that made him feel whole.

Rolling her eyes at the boy's behaviour, Davey placed a kiss on top of Tate's head before she glanced outside of the window, seeing how beautiful it looked outside.

"Hey, Tate, how would you feel about going outside?" She asked him.

Curious over this, Tate looked up at his girlfriend and gave her a confused expression.

"Why are you asking?" He questioned.

"Because staying inside makes me feel irritable. I happen to like being out in the sunshine and the fresh air. So, can we?" Davey asked.

Her bottom lip was jutted out and her eyes had taken on a wide and innocent look.

She was actually giving him the pupp dog pout, begging for them to spend some time outside.

Unable to resist giving into the requests of his girlfriend, Tate had to agree.

After all, they were only going outside, possibly just into the back yard and they would be able to sit out on the porch, cuddling together.

Smiling at the burgundy haired girl, Tate watched as her face lit up when she saw the look on his own face.

"Sure, it could be a nice change. Let's go outside." He agreed.

That made Davey grin cheerfully as she placed her hands on either side of Tate's face and pulled him in closer to her.

"Yay!" She cheered.

Tate chuckled as Davey pulled him into a kiss, pecking him on the lips before she pulled back to smile at him and then climbed off of his lap.

Grabbing her wedge sandals, Davey shoved her feet into them as Tate stood up from the bed and walked over to stand behind her, admiring the way she looked in the dress she was wearing.

Once her shoes were on, Davey turned to face Tate and held her hand out for his and he happily took hold of it, holding the smaller hand in his own large one with tenderly.

Making their way down the stairs, they passed by Moira who was washing the windows.

"Hey, Moira!" Davey greeted the older woman.

Moira smiled kindly at the girl, but her eyes grew cold when she turned to face Tate who seemed very smug as he held Davey's hand in his own.

He had heard the two teenagers were now dating, but didn't protest to it since Tate seemed very calm and happy whenever he was in Davey's company.

"Hello, Ms. Davinia, Mr. Tate. Are you two going somehwere?" Moira asked as she gave Tate a pointed look.

"We're just heading outside. Probably going to sit around out back and enjoy the sunshine." Tate smirked.

Unsure about the strange exchange she felt going on between Tate and Moira, the burgundy haired girl decided to push it aside.

After all, Moira had been working as the maid for the house for many years and Tate had confessed to living in it for a while.

Perhaps they knew each other because Moira was once the maid for the Langdon family.

"Anyway, Moira, do you know if my aunt needs me to pick anything up for her while we're out?" Davey asked.

That question made Tate freeze up and looked down at her in worry.

"No, not at all. She's planned on staying in her room with that strange blue lizard until the realtor arrives. She wanted to speak to her about the house and learn if there were any other tragedies that happened here." Moira explained.

"You mean besides the murder-suicide and the freaky death that was almost reeancted here? Wait, were there more deaths in this house?" Davey asked.

She was still shocked to learn that even more murders had happened in this house, but she was more busy focusing on the people trying to kill her at the time to question it.

Tate had gone completely silent and the grip on her hand become tighter.

As for Moira, a sad expression bloomed on her face and it seemed like she had aged a few more years after the question was asked.

"Okay, the silence pretty much answers that." Davey muttered.

"It doesn't matter. You're safe here. You and your family aren't going to be attacked again. That was just some weird fluke." Tate assured her.

"Still, you should be warned, Ms. Davinia. The people in this city can be very dangerous. Always be on guard and watch out for yourself." Moira warned the girl.

"I've already been doing that for the last 8 years. Don't worry so much, Moira. I can take care of myself." Davey gave the redhead a reassuring smile.

"Believe me, dear. I already know that." Moira gave the girl a knowing look.

After all, she heard about the way the girl standing before her had taken on the intruders without any fear and Moira felt a great amount of respect for the young woman.

Shrugging at that, Davey then started pulling Tate along with her towards the door.

"Anyway, we'll see you later, Moira." She called over her shoulder at the maid.

Opening the door, Davey then pulled Tate out into the warm sunlight and the blond turned his body to walk to the back yard, but was stunned when he felt the girl leading him off to the front gate.

"Um, Nia, where are we going?" Tate asked nervously.

"We're going for a walk. I thought we already went over this." Davey said as she continued pulling him along.

Petrified about what would happen, Tate tried to untangle his hand from Davey's grasp, but found that his body wasn't obeying him.

"Yeah, b-but I thought we were just going out back. You know, sitting together in the back yard?" Tate said and hoped there was no panic in his voice.

"But that's boring. Now, come on. It's not gonna kill you to go for a walk." Davey said as she remained oblivious to his attempt to get her to stay at the house.

Mentally groaning, Tate wondered why she had to say that.

Arriving at the gates, Tate watched as Davey began to make her way down the steps and his eyes clenched shut as he began to worry over how he was going to explain the strange things that would soon happen.

As Davey pulled their joined hands through the gate, her eyes flashed gold for a brief moment and returned to their natural chocolate color after she and Tate had walked down onto the sidewalk.

Strangely, he felt a sudden weight lift from his body and slowly opened his eyes, finding himself standing beyond the gates to the house.

Unaware of Tate's shock, Davey continued walking down the sidewalk and passed by the house that belonged to the annoying neighbor Constance and her odd daughter Addie.

"I honestly don't get what your obsession is with the house. Isn't it better out here?" Davey questioned.

Glancing behind in shock, Tate then glanced back down to Davey who was innocently oblivious to the situation and he couldn't fight off the grin that stretched out on his face.

Releasing her hand from his hold, Tate then scooped Davey up into his arms and she shrieked as he spun her around playfully.

Clinging to the blond's shoulders, Davey was confused over his sudden excitement as he spun them around.

"Whoa, what got into you?" She gasped.

Stopping, Tate then set Davey back down on the ground and smiled brightly at her before he cupped the sides of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

Pecking her lips repeatedly, Tate then lifted his head and looked down at the confused expression on his angel's face before he then rubbed his nose agianst hers, watching as a blush bloomed across her face.

"You're right. Being out here is way better than being stuck in that crappy place." He said.

"Oh, so now you think it's crappy." Davey rolled her eyes playfully at him.

After all, he was the one who always wanted to spend time inside the house.

He had even rejected going out with her and DemiVeemon for lunch the other day and wanted to stay in her room.

Chuckling and feeling high on happiness, Tate wrapped an arm around Davey's waist and tucked her into his side as they began walking off down the sidewalk.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about tomorrow we go to the beach?" Tate offered.

"There's a beach around here?" Davey asked with honest surprise.

If she had known about that, then she would have been spending most of her time down there instead of in the house of horrors.

Chuckling at how cute the burgundy haired girl was, Tate leaned down to place a kiss to her temple and tightened his hold on her waist as he felt her hand resting on his back and gently gripping his shirt.

Everything in his life seemed much brighter and sweeter now that he had his little angel at his side and he was never going to let her go.

Now he knew, if she left the house, he would be able to follow her no matter where she went.

To be continued...


	8. Gold and Emerald

"Emerald and Gold"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

That morning, Davey had dressed into a black tub top, jeans, pink sneakers and her usual jewlery before she then drove Violet to school with Veemon in the back seat.

After dropping her cousin off at school, she had every intention of going to pay Rowan a visit to get some answers from her.

As she drove towards the school, Davey noticed that Violet seemed to be playing with her hair and saw that the blonde had coated her lips in a clear lip gloss and her hair seemed to have been curled.

This all seemed very strange to Davey since Violet was never the type to be obsessing over her looks and dressed in the oddest clothing.

Lately, though, Violet seemed to be taking better care of her appearance and would always make sure she was pleased with the way she looked before leaving the house.

She almost spent far too much time in the bathroom and Davey had worried that it meant she was cutting again, but Veemon assured her that Violet wasn't doing it when he couldn't smell any blood on her.

He also didn't smell any smoke lingering on the girl which meant she had finally stopped her smoking habbit, as well.

That calmed the older girl, but she still wondered what had gotten into the 16 year old to start dressing and behaving differently.

Pulling up in front of the school, Davey parked the car and watched as Violet seemed to check the mirror before she then grabbed her school bag.

"Thanks for the ride, Davey." The blonde grinned.

"Sure. Just out of curiosity, why are you wearing make-up?" Davey questioned.

She was never the type of person to beat around the bush and felt that being honestly blunt was the best way to get the information you needed.

A blush lit up Violet's cheeks as she shook her head, trying to play off Davey's question as something unimportant.

"What are you talking about?" She scoffed.

"You're wearing make-up. And don't think I haven't noticed the sweet perfume you spritzed on." Davey accused.

She recognized it as the one Jun had given Violet for her birthday months ago, but the blonde had never worn it once before stating she had no reason to.

"What's your point?" Violet asked looking annoyed.

"You look very cute." Veemon popped up from behind the seats and smiled up at Violet.

"And not like yourself. I mean, you're pretty, totally. But you're not dressing like yourself. Why is that?" Davey gave her cousin a conserned look.

Biting her bottom lip, Violet was unsure of how to explain anything to her cousin about her new change in appearance.

Before she could open her mouth and come up with some kind of excuse, someone called out her name.

"Hey, Violet! Is that you?" Someone called.

All three heads turned to see a tall boy dressed in a lavender button up shirt, slacks, white sneakers and square glasses that were perched on his nose.

The boy had chestnut hair that was brushed to the side neatly and his complexion was a flawless invory color.

He was what Jun would call 'adorkable'.

His bright blue eyes were lit up when they fell on Violet and the girl was smiling larger than she ever smiled at the sight of the boy.

Walking up to the car, the boy smiled down at Violet as he stared down at her with his undivided attention.

"Hey, are you ready for the test today?" He questioned.

"No, I completely forgot all about it." Violet groaned in annoyance, but she still had the glow of happiness on her face.

"That-That's okay. We can study in the library before class." The boy offered almost too eagerly.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Violet's hazel eyes brightened as she stared up at the boy who blushed from her attention.

Feeling eyes on her, Violet turned her head and almost started to sulk when she saw Davey tapping the steering wheel, a smug expression on her face.

Veemon had ducked down in the back and was snickering as he realized the reason why Violet had been trying to make herself look a bit more presentable was because of the new boy she had become friends with.

Realizing that they weren't alone, the boy gave Davey a shy wave and an embarrassed smile.

"Um, hello there." He greeted.

"Hi." Davey said with the same smug look.

Huffing, Violet then turned her attention back onto the boy.

"Um, Shane, this is my cousin Davey. Davey, this is Shane. He's been helping me catch up with my classes." Violet explained.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Shane." Davey smiled knowingly at the brunette.

"Hi." He said as his face burned red in embarressment.

"Anyway, I should get going. Really need to study for that test. See ya after school." Violet said as she quickly opened the door to leave.

She wanted to hurry into the school and avoide being mortified by the amused duo of Courage, Friendship and Miracles.

Shane backed away from the car, allowing Violet to open the door and stood off to the side as he waited for her to grab her bag.

"Okay. I'll see you later. And, Vi?" Davey said making the girl pause before she closed the door.

"What?" Violet whined.

"I'm happy that you found something here that doesn't suck." Davey gave her an honest, happy smile.

That made Violet return the look before she nodded and closed the door behind her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said with a large grin on her face.

"Yeah, sure." Davey's nose wrinkled in amusement as she grinned.

Sitting in the car for a few moments, Davey watched as Violet and Shane walked into school together, the boy looking like he wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but was too shy to do so.

"They're kind of cute." Veemon commented as he crawled into the passenger's seat and buckled himself in.

"Yeah, they are. I'm really happy that Violet is smiling and looking so care free." Davey said.

"Looks like moving here for a fresh start was a good idea, even if there have been some draw backs." Veemon commented.

Being reminded of the 'draw backs' that Veemon was talking about, Davey's eyes narrowed and she turned the car back on.

"That reminds me. We need to go pay Rowan a visit." Davey stated.

Eyes narrowed at this, Veemon nodded as he knew it was important for them to see the woman again to learn more about her and how she knew about the intruders.

Soon enough, Davey pulled up to the shop and parked out front before she grabbed Veemon and carried him with her after she locked the car.

Walking up to the door, Davey pushed it open and stepped inside, the scent of sage and sweet grass filling the air like last time.

Sitting at the front desk was Rowan who had three cups filled with tea and a plate of blueberry muffins.

It seemed that she had been expecting the DigiDestined and her Digimon to arrive for a visit.

Head picking up when she heard the door open, Rowan smiled at the duo and stood up from her seat.

"Davinia, I knew you'd come! How is everything at home?" Rowan asked.

"Why don't you tell me? After all, you seem to know about things without anyone telling you." Davey set Veemon on the ground and crossed her arms as she gave the woman a stern expression.

Remaining silent for a few seconds, Rowan sighed as she knew the girl wasn't going to be playing around.

The girl had a fiery and determined spirit, that Rowan could easily see.

"I did try to warn you that something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know exactly what it was. I didn't get a clear reading." Rowan told her.

"But you still knew that something was going to happen." Veemon stated.

"Yes, I did. Now, please, come sit down and I'll answer whatever questions you have for me." Rowan said.

Face blank, Davey walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair that had been placed in front of it.

Her mind was racing with all kinds of questions and she needed them answered right away.

Once his human sat down, Veemon walked over and pulled himself up onto her lap, sitting there so he could be a part of the conversation and see over the table properly.

"Okay, let's start off with something simple. What are you? Some psychic person?" Davey asked.

Grinning in amusement, Rown shook her head and sat back down in her seat and grabbed her tea cup.

"No, I'm not a psychic. I'm a witch." Rowan confessed.

Veemon's eyes grew wide in shock at this, but deep down, he felt like he shouldn't be all that surprised.

After all of the strange things the DigiDestineds had experienced over the years, meeting a real live witch shouldn't come as much of a shock.

As for Davey, her blank expression morphed into one of surprise as she stared at Rowan, seeing the woman had kept a straight face when she confessed.

"Are you being serious?" She questioned.

"Yes, I am. I'm a witch. In fact, I used to go to beautiful boarding school in New Orleans where I learned to master my powers. After I graduated, I moved down here and opened up a shop, selling spell books and crystals to young ladies who are interested in witchcraft." Rowan informed the duo.

"But what about the girls who aren't witches? Would they be able to raise the dead or summon the Devil or whatever?" Veemon asked as he took a muffin to eat.

"No. Only someone who is born with the power can make spells and potions work. If an ordinary human tried to use them, then they won't work." Rowan stated.

"Okay, good to know." Davey said as she hesitantly picked up a tea cup.

Seeing Veemon sniffing at his tea and then drinking it, Davey concluded that it was safe and took a sip, the strong taste of Earl Grey hitting her tongue.

Setting her tea cup down, Davey then turned her gaze back onto Rowan who was staring at the girl, waiting on her to ask the rest of her questions.

"Okay, here's what else I wanna know. When you first touched me, what happened? What was that weird rush that went through our bodies?" Davey questioned.

It hadn't been painful, but it had been an odd sensation that ignited every nerve in her body.

There was a large surge of energy that flooded her body, but it didn't make her feel sad or scared; it felt wonderful.

Being reminded of the first day they met, Rowan grinned in an almost dreamy way as she leaned her chin in her palm.

"I'm really not sure what to make of that. When I first sensed you come into my shop, I was able to sense the purity inside of you and I was happy to be able to have you in my company. I was almost very confused about you because I wasn't sure what that energy inside of you really was. That's why I wanted to read your palm. To find out more about you." Rowan said.

Biting the tip of her tongue as she thought over Rowan's words, Davey then decided to do what she felt was needed to learn more about what the strange surge of power was.

Lifting her arm up, Davey stretched it out over the length of the desk and held her hand out towards Rowan with her palm facing upwards.

"Do I have to pay this time?" She asked, her lips pulled up into a wry grin.

That made Rowan chuckle as she gently took the girl's hand in both of hers, staring down at the lines in her palm.

Using one of her fingers, Rowan traced the lines in Davey's palm and her lips moved as she silently read them.

"What do you see?" Veemon asked as he ate his second muffin.

"I see a very long life line. I also see that you've dealt with emotional problems over the years and difficulties with people." Rowan informed.

The woman had stated things that Davey already knew about herself.

Her emotional problems were caused by her bipolar disability.

As for having problems with people, this was another issue she had since she didn't have any real friends until she became a DigiDestined and had inherited the Digi-Egg of Friendship.

"Ooh, I also see that you have battled against evil creatures in your youth and have won. You're very fearless, impulsive and loyal." Rowan continued to read.

Hearing the word 'impulsive' being spoken by the witch, Davey couldn't help but give a sheepish look which Rowan took notice of and smirked at that.

"Are we done talking about my personality? I'm pretty sure I'm already wired in about that." Davey said.

"You forgot about her having a nasty temper and a penchant for violence, which she inherited from her father." Veemon smirked.

Snickering along with Veemon while Davey pouted in annoyance at them, Rowan then glanced down at the girl's hand and her amusement faded away into a serious gaze when she found something.

Staring down at the girl's hand, Rowan had a vision of a bright golden light that seemed to be covering up an emerald colored aura that was fighting its way through.

Both lights seemed to be fighting for dominance, but they were fusing together from the process.

Noticing the concentration on Rowan's face as she stared down at her hand, Davey wondered what the woman had found in the lines on her palm.

"Rowan?" Davey called.

The sound of the girl's voice snapped Rowan out of her vision and she looked into the girl's eyes, stunned to find they were now gold and had emerald flecks around the pupils.

Blinking, Rowan took a second glance and found Davey's eyes to have returned to their usual chocolate brown color.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Davey asked her.

Releasing the girl's hand, Rowan then rubbed at her throbbing forehead and gulped down her tea, ignoring the burn of the hot liquide as it rushed down her throat.

"It's incredible. There is so much power inside of you and I-I don't think I can even wrap my head around it!" Rowan exclaimed looking amazed.

"Okay, you're losing me. What exactly did you see?" Davey demanded.

Getting up from her seat, Rowan the made her way over to the book case that was behind the desk and began to browse through it.

"I think I have an idea on what it was, but I'm not 100% clear. There's a golden aura I see inside of you, but it seems to be blocking out a second energy, one that is natural and had been growing inside of you for years." Rowan explained.

"Golden aura? That sounds like the Golden Radiance to me." Veemon commented.

"What do you mean it's blocking something? Blocking what exactly?" Davey narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Finding what she had been searching for, Rowan pulled it off the shelf and turned to reveal a small, black leather book in her hands.

"That golden energy-or the Golden Radiance-isn't something that was naturally born inside of you. It's a power that chose you as a host for it to safely rest inside of so no one could get their hands on it and use it for evil. But, what you probably didn't know, was that you already had a power inside of you. It's been there since birth and you've accessed it a few times when you were a child, but after the Golden Radiance chose you as its host, it became the dominant force and smothered the power you have. Now though, after the many years of not using the Golden Radiance's aura, your original powers are slowly forcing their way out, but it's being fused together with the other one. Both of the powers inside of your body are slowly becoming one." Rowan explained.

Shocked by the overload of information she was receiving from the woman, Davey stared down at the counter as her mind raced.

Veemon remained silent as he also thought things over and remembered the very first time they had accessed the power of the Golden Radiance.

In fact, Davey was thinking back to that day as well since it was one of the very important battles she had ever been forced to go through.

(Eight years ago...)

Breaking into the Digimon Emperor's base, the DigiDestineds had searched for the engine room to shut down the base and find a way to stop Kimeramon from destroying the Digital World.

After a difficult battle, the Armor Digimon were all forced back into their younger stages much to the shock of the DigiDestineds.

Rushing off to their sides, the human children all picked up their injured Digimon to comfort them as they stared up at the frightening face of Kimeramon.

Then, when they thought everything would end, Kimeramon stopped advancing on the group and stood frozen in front of them, confusing the Chosen Children and the Digimon Emperor.

"Look, Kimeramon stopped moving." TK said.

"What's going on?" Davey asked.

"I don't know, but let's not stick around to find out." Gatomon suggested.

"Let's get out of here." TK said with a serious look on his face.

"You mean leave?" Davey asked in disbelief.

"Our plan didn't work because our Digimon weren't strong enough. Sometimes you just have to fall back and come up with a new plan and try again." The blond explained.

"Besides, they don't have enough strength to keep going." Kari added.

"I'm with TK." Cody said.

"Well I'm not!" Davey yelled as her eyes flashed green.

She couldn't believe that everyone was ready to simply give up.

The same people who had scolded her for not wanting to fight against MetalGreymon and encouraged her to do so were now thinking about running away and giving up simply because they were facing someone much stronger than they were.

Didn't the former DigiDestineds fight plenty of villains that were even more powerful than them and yet they still stood and fought?

"Look guys, we can't just give up and leave yet. We might not ever get a chance like this again and how do we know it won't start attacking again? Come on, he's just standing there like a big, dumb stuffed animal. Let's finish what we came here to do!" Davey insisted.

She refused to leave until Kimeramon was destroyed and the Digimon Emperor was beaten for good.

"It's impossible." Kari said looking down at Gatomon sadly.

"Kari's right." Cody said as he held Upamon.

"Davey, look around, most of our Digimon have returned to their In-Training forms." Yolei said as she looked at Poromon.

"We didn't mean to." DemiVeemon protested as he looked down sadly.

"I just can't give up. After everything that's happened, I can't ever give up. So many bad things have happened and I won't let this chance get away from us to beat him. You guys can go ahead and run, but I'm staying and fighting." Davey said as she stood up.

Grabbing hold of the chain that was attached to the ceiling, Davey swung down with Demiveemon hanging onto the goggle on her head and landed on one of the pathways to the tower.

"Kimeramon, don't let them get away!" Someone called making them look up to see Ken was on an upper level staring down at the blue duo.

Kimeramon glanced at the Digimon Emperor before the beast started to fly out of the base much to the surprise of everyone there.

It seemed like Kimeramon had decided he was far too powerful to be taking orders from a puny human boy.

"Kimeramon, where are you going? Kimeramon!" Ken yelled after it.

There was then a dark voice laughing evilly that made Ken freeze in fear and the five DigiDestineds glanced around in shock and confusion, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Let's end this nightmare." Davey said as she started walking, but then Wormmon swung down on his Silk Thread and landed in front of her path.

"What are ya doin' here?" DemiVeemon asked Wormmon.

"Be warned, you're not stopping us. So, get out of our way." Davey glared down at the Digimon.

She didn't want to hurt the creature, especially after the abuse Ken already seemed to be the sweet hearted Wormmon through, but she would if he tried to stop them.

"This way. The engine room is over here. Follow me." The green and purple Digimon said.

That stunned the duo, but they didn't move as they continued to stare down at Wormmon in confusion.

"Do I look stupid to you? Never mind, don't answer that. Is this some sort of trap?" Davey asked.

"No. Listen, you have to believe me. This isn't a trap. I'm trying to save my master. He created this awful Digimon, Kimeramon, and now he can't control it and I'm afraid things have gone too far and I'm losing him. I hope that if you destroy this place I'll be able to get him back. I'm willing to help you if you'll help me. What do you say? Is it a deal?" Wormmon asked with hope and fear for his partner shining in his dark blue eyes.

Seeing the worry and care that Wormmon had in his eyes, Davey and DemiVeemon decided to agree with their enemy and go with him.

It was obvious that he wanted to do whatever he could to help save his partner from the evil growing inside of him, even if it meant helping the people Ken hated.

"Okay." Davey agreed, stunning Wormmon as he stared up at her with wide blue eyes.

He couldn't believe they would easily trust him and go along with him, even after all of the terrible things his partner had done to them and their friends.

"Really, you will? Thanks, come on!" Wormmon said leading the duo over to the engine room.

Wormmon opened the doors to the engine room and a powerful aura was felt from inside.

It was almost electric and it felt like it was alive as it filled the entire space of the room.

"Do you feel that? It's like the room is filled with some sort of energy!" DemiVeemon exclaimed.

"What do you think it is?" Davey asked as she stared at the black object in the middle of the room.

"I don't know, but it's coming from that black thing." DemiVeemon said as they walked towards it.

"Ken found that. Somehow the power from it is making this base move." Wormmon explained to the girl and her dragon.

"Okay, so all we have to do is take it away and the base will stop moving." Davey concluded.

The black object then levitated in the air and the lights went out, encasing the room in darkness for a few seconds.

Opening her eyes, Davey found she was able to see perfectly through the dark, like she usually could, and saw a strange golden light glowing from within the black object.

Soon, the golden light grew brighter and filled the room as a strange marking appeared on the object and the black peeled away to properly reveal the gold item.

The energy allowed DemiVeemon to digivolve back into Veemon which came as a surprise to him and Davey.

"Veemon, look at that! I've never seen anything like it." Davey gasped, smiling in awe.

"Me neither. It's a golden Digi-Egg." Veemon said.

After those words left Veemon's mouth, the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles floated over to where Davey stood, attracted to the glowing green energy it sensed inside of her.

Awed by the sight, Davey held her hands out and watched as the Digi-Egg fell into her hands and she felt a rush of energy surge through her from the contact.

"It's mine?" She asked in surprise.

"Then let's put it to some good use." Veemon said with a smile.

"Right." Davey said nodding at him.

Taking in a deep breath, the girl held her arms out into the air feeling tingles of power from the egg.

"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Davey shouted.

Once those words spilled from her mouth, the golden energy poured from the Digi-Egg and filled the entire base with its power.

Crying out in pain, Davey's eyes turned emerald green for a minute as she felt the Golden Radiance forcing its way into her body, setting her nerves on fire.

No one but Veemon and Wormmon took notice of the girl's discomfort, but soon their attention and Davey's was forced onto the blue dragon as the light threw him into the air and he began to transform.

"Veemon golden armour digivolve too…" He cried.

The light in the area destroyed the energy room as the new Digimon burst through it, his golden armor glinting gallantly from the bright lights, making everyone stare on in awe at him.

"MAGNAMON!" He shouted.

After the Golden Radiance had claimed Davey as its host, the girl's emerald green eyes had bled to a glowing gold color before they returned to their natural brown.

She felt exhausted and like she would pass out, but fought off the urge as she stared up at Magnamon in awe and a feeling a victory swelled inside of her as she realized she had made this happen.

They now had their chance at defeating Kimeramon and stopping the Digimon Emperor.

But, unaware of anyone in the room, the power of the Golden Radiance came with a price.

It had robbed its new host of claiming her birth right and will keep her from achieving it until many years later when she reached adulthood.

(Present time...)

Snapping out of her memory of the day that had decided her destiny, Davey glanced down at the book that Rowan had placed down on the table in front of them.

"I don't know for sure what that power could really be, but maybe this book will help you. After you do find out for sure, come visit me and we'll talk about it." Rowan told her.

Nodding as she tried not to hyperventilate over the fact that being the host of the Golden Radiance had come with a prince that she had been unaware, Davey accepted the book and held it to her chest before she gave Rowan a grateful look.

"Thanks a lot, Rowan." Davey said.

"Of course. I'll see you soon." Rowan said as she walked out from around the desk.

She then pulled Davey into a brief hug which the girl returned before leaving the shop with Veemon in tow.

Watching the girl leave her shop, Rowan had a worried look on her face as she bit her bottom lip, hoping things would turn out right for Davey.

After reading her palm, Rowan had been able to see that the girl was meant to do great things with her life and wished only for the best to happen to her.

To be continued...


	9. Beach Date

"Beach Date"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Arriving back at the house, Davey and Veemon walked up the stairs to go to their room.

All was silent between the duo of Courage and Friendship as they made their way upstairs, their minds still obsessed on what they had learned while at Rowan's shop.

Opening the door to her room, Davey was surprised by Tate who was hiding beside her door and pulled the girl into a hug, keeping his arms around her waist as he held her close to his body.

"Whoa, Tate!" Davey gasped.

Chuckling, Tate ducked his head down and pressed his lips against hers, leaning into her as he seemed to radiate with happiness and excitement.

Stepping around the couple, Veemon made his way over to the bed and paused when he found a picnic basket lying on the floor.

Realizing what Tate's intentions were, Veemon smiled and turned his head back over to the couple, watching as Davey pulled her head away from her boyfriend's, but he just followed her and kissed the side of her face.

A smile was on Davey's face as she felt her mood lift and tilted her head to kiss Tate's cheek, only for him to turn his head and attempt to capture her lips once more, but only managed to kiss the side of her mouth as she ducked her head and managed to peck his chin.

"Tate, what are you doing in here?" Davey giggled as she placed a hand on his chest to stop him from kissing her.

"We have plans today, remember?" He grinned.

Removing his hands from her waist, Tate then took her hand off his chest and laced their fingers together as he pulled her over to the bed.

"We did?" Davey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I said we should go to the beach today and I meant it." Tate said.

Clearing his throat, Veemon held up the picnic basket towards Tate and gave him a wink.

Returning the gesture, Tate grabbed the basket and held it up to show off to Davey and he grinned even larger when he saw her eyes light up at the sight.

"I also convinced Moira to make us a picnic lunch." He explained the existence of the basket.

"A picnic lunch on the beach. Sounds like fun." Davey grinned up at the blond.

It was a sweet thing for Tate to offer, but she promised Rowan to read the book and learn more about the emerald energy that was locked inside of her.

Feeling a hand patting her on the hip, Davey looked down at Veemon and he gave her an encouraging smile.

Returning the look, Davey turned her eyes back onto Tate who was giving her a pleading expression and almost seemed to be pouting at her which made her giggle.

"Let's get going." She said.

"You don't have anything important to do today?" Tate asked, but was smiling happily at her.

Hand clenching around the book, Davey handed it over to Veemon who placed it into the dresser, placing it somewhere safe for the time being.

"Nope." Davey shook her head.

"Then let's go." Tate insisted.

Nodding, Davey linked her arm with Tate's and walked out of her room with him, leaving behind Veemon who watched them walk away with a smile on his face.

Davey should be allowed to enjoy some peace and happiness in her life before she unveils the secret that she didn't know about herself.

"Great, now I'm alone again. Maybe I should video chat with Armadillomon and see what everyone else has been up to." Veemon mused.

Walking over to get the laptop, Veemon didn't notice the black cat sitting on a branch in the tree outside,

It had piercing green eyes and had a string around his neck that had a silver ring with a black obsidian stone set in it.

Ears twitching, the black cat turned to look down when Davey and Tate walked out of the house, the Japanese girl and American boy both speaking as they seemed to be leaning against each other.

The boy was giving the girl a look of utter adoration and was very pleased to have her by his side.

"Why are you so obsessed about going to the beach anyway?" Davey asked as she leaned against Tate's arm.

"I'm not obsessed about it, it's just that... I really love the beach. I used to go there all the time when I was younger. It's the best place to think and just relax." Tate explained.

"I used to have a place like that. There was a large tree in the park that I would sit under and draw, but it got destroyed during a bombing in 1999." Davey said.

By bombing, she meant the battle against Myotismon and all of his minions that were searching for the 8th DigiDestined Child (known to her friends and family as Kari Kamiya) to destroy her.

"Bombing?" Tate questioned.

He looked stunned by this information and wondered if she was anywhere near the destruction.

"Yeah, no one knows what that was about. The people who did it were never caught or found." Davey shrugged.

Watching them walk off, the black cat meowed before it jumped out of the tall tree, landing perfectly on its paws.

Wandering around the lawn, the cat found an open window and made its way over, crawling through the open space to enter the house.

(At the beach...)

Staring out into the ocean, Davey felt calm and relaxed as she watched the waves lap gently at the sandy shore.

Coming to the beach had been a wonderful idea and she was glad to have agreed to Tate's plans.

Breathing in the scent of the beach, Davey stood in place as she soaked up the rays of sunlight that shone down on her.

It was truly amazing to see how warm it was for October in Los Angeles.

In Odaiba, everyone would be wearing warm sweaters while they were outside and the leaves would have changed into the beautiful, fiery colors of fall.

Perhaps the leaves would begin to change when November arrived.

Behind her, Tate was laying out a blue picnic blanket on the sand and set the basket down; making sure that the area he had chosen was the perfect place to lounge.

Looking over at his girlfriend, Tate grinned as he stood up properly and ran up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to the side of her exposed neck making Davey laugh.

"You are in a way better mood than usual." Davey said as she noticed how much of a change Tate had gone through when they arrived at the beach.

He was more at ease and seemed to be radiating with happiness.

"I can say the same for you. I mean, earlier, you seemed kind of...upset about something. Are you okay?" Tate asked as he gained a worried look.

Wincing slightly as she realized Tate had noticed her tension from her visit with Rowan, Davey tilted her head upwards to see the boy staring down at her with curious eyes.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I was just...stressed out about something." She said.

Turning in his arms, Davey wrapped her own arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest, breathing in his scent of clover and something metallic.

Placing his arms around the girl's waist, Tate held her tightly and rested his head down on top of hers, smiling gently as he did so.

They remained in that position for about a minute, enjoying the other's embrace before Tate then pulled back, and grabbing Davey's hands and began to lead her over to the picnic.

"Come on, let's eat." He insisted.

Sitting down on the blanket and taking their shoes off, Davey watched as Tate opened the basket and started to pull out the different types of food that were inside.

As he took out each food, Davey saw that there were strawberries, chocolate chip cookies, California rolls, sushi and root beer.

"How do you know what kind of food I like?" She questioned.

"I maybe, kinda, asked your aunt Vivien. She seemed pretty eager to help out. At least someone in your family likes me." Tate shrugged.

"It's not my aunt you have to worry about, it's my parents and my sister, but don't worry. They usually like the people I hang out with. Even if some of them have...issues." Davey muttered the last part.

"Issues?" Tate repeated with a confused look.

"Yeah, um... My best friend has a split personality. One that's pretty psychotic and dangerous." She confessed with a sheepish grin.

Shock filled Tate's face as he stared at Davey with wide brown eyes.

A part of him felt jealous that her best friend was a boy, but the more rational part of his mind-yes, he surprisingly had a rational side-was greatly worried over the man's mental state.

"Has he-Has he ever hurt you?" Tate asked her.

Pausing at that, Davey thought over the question.

There had been many occasions when the Digimon Emperor had tried to harm her and he had kidnapped her, but he never truly hurt her.

If anything, she was the one who did harm to him by accidentally cutting him leg in a soccer game, knocking him down the side of a cliff and slapping Ken across the face to stop him from killing himself.

"No. I mean, he tried, but... I know how to take care of myself. Most of the time, I was kicking his ass. Anyway, he's way better now. He hasn't had an episode or anything in years." Davey assured.

That didn't help to reassure Tate at all.

He still felt worried and didn't like the fact that someone dangerous was spending time around his innocent angel.

Seeing the serious expression on his face, Davey crawled over to the blond and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

Easily melting into the kiss, Tate dropped the root beer bottle he was holding and his hands found themselves attached to Davey's hips, thumbs rubbing against her sides.

Feeling her nibble at his bottom lip, Tate then pushed Davey down onto the blanket making her squeak and his tongue delved into her mouth when he felt her lips part.

Placing his legs on either side of Davey's hips, Tate hovered over her as he flicked his tongue against hers, noticing that she was less hesitant than last time.

Moaning at the feeling of Tate's hands running over her sides, Davey twisted her fingers into the boy's curly locks and trailed her other hand down his back.

Remembering that the girl needed to breathe, Tate then moved his head down to Davey's neck and started places kisses there and would suck at the skin every few seconds, leaving marks behind.

As he continued to leaves love bites on her skin, Tate listened to her as her moaning turned into mews and he swore he could hear her purring deep in her throat.

Grinning against her chest, Tate placed one last kiss between her breasts before he then sat up and gazed down at the form of the young woman lying beneath him.

Her hair was fanned out around her head and had turned a raspberry color from the sunlight while her skin looked golden and her eyes had green flecks around the pupils.

Her cheeks were painted a lovely shade of her and her eyes were hooded as she stared up at him.

All in all, she looked like the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He would have taken her then and there, but he wanted her first time to be special and not just some romp at the beach where anyone could catch them in the act.

"As much as I would love to keep kissing you, we should eat before the food goes bad." He said.

"Fine. But I kinda need you to get off of me." Davey grinned as she leaned up on her elbows.

Chuckling, Tate moved away and allowed Davey to sit up and they pulled opened the containers to begin eating.

Looking over the sushi, Tate seemed unsure, but looked over at Davey who was happily eating the raw fish that was wrapped in rice and seaweed.

Since she seemed to be enjoying the food, Tate decided to try it and took a bite out of the sushi, but grimaced and spat it out quickly.

"Oh, god! How do you eat this stuff?" He gagged.

Davey laughed as she watched the blond grab his bottle and twisted the cap off before he then started chugging down the soda, washing away the taste of the sushi.

"I'm part Japanese. I'm used to eating raw meat." Davey said.

"Please tell me you guys have food that is actually edible?" Tate asked as he wiped his tongue with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well, there is poki. They're like cookie sticks. And there's also sweet dumplings. I'll have to take you to a real Japanese restaurant and then you can see what kind of stuff we have." Davey told him.

Smiling at hearing that they had a plan for their next outing together, Tate opened the container with the fruit inside.

"Sounds like a date." He grinned.

"Oh, but since you're a newbie, I say you should go for the ramen noodles and the tempura shrimp. It's best to eat something that won't be such a huge shock." Davey suggested.

Nodding in agreement, Tate continued eating and watched Davey, admiring her as she sat in the sunlight.

(Back at home...)

Once the date was over, Tate had walked Davey back home and kissed her cheek good-bye before he handed over the picnic basket and left to return home.

Making her way upstairs, Davey heard voices from Vivien and Ben's which.

One of the voices sounded like Moira, but the other was one she had never heard before.

"I thought I'd knock this time so you didn't have a heart attack. Though, Lord knows, I wish you were dead." Moira said.

Stunned by the words that came from the kind maid's mouth, Davey crept closer to see who she was speaking to that brewed such hatred from the woman.

"Do me a favor, will you? Before I take this one, polish it. Look, it's cruddy with corrosion. And you know why? Because you're a shitty maid." A female voice with a Southern accent spoke.

"Adding those to your magpie stash?" Moira asked.

"Until I have a full set. Then it's off to eBay, where I'll make a pretty penny and you'll be accused of theft. You are a thief of biblical proportions, after all. Your specialty being weak husbands." The Southern insulted.

The sound of a mug or glass smashing was heard and Davey jumped in surprise at the sound as she ventured closer to peer into the room.

Inside, a teary eyed Moira was staring at a woman who was in her fifties who had blonde hair and was dressed in an old fashion dress.

The woman seemed to have a flare for dressing as movie stars from the silver screen from long ago.

"I don't want to be here anymore! I'm frightened! I miss my mother!" Moira cried.

Watching the despair and fear that filled Moira's aged face; Davey felt her heart go out to the woman.

"You think I want to stay in this world of death and rot and regret? Try to find some dignity in the situation. Move on, missy!" The blonde snapped.

"I can't! I want to, but I can't!" Moira wailed.

"Every time I find my heart breaking just a sliver for you, I suddenly remember, you made this mess for yourself. And I also remember, every time I see that ghostly eye that I was and continue to be a hell of a shot." The woman laughed.

"You need to pay for what you've done." Moira said.

"Oh, I do. Every goddamn day." The blonde sneered.

Turning to leave, the woman jumped back in surprise when she found an enraged Davey leaning against the door, her arms crossed and a glare set on her face.

Plastering on a fake smile, the woman stepped forward and acted like she hadn't been in an argument with the distraught Moira.

"Ah, hello, dear. You must be Davida. I'm Constance, your neighbor." She introduced herself.

"It's Davinia." She said.

Eyes moving down to the silverware that Constance had been trying to smuggle out of the house, Davey stepped forward and glared up at the woman.

"I've heard some pretty interesting things about you, but I wasn't aware of the fact that you were not only a thief, but an ugly old hag who desperately needs to be taught some manners." Davey commented.

Constance's face showed outrage while Moira was stunned.

Unaware to Davey, a few people, strangers, had gathered into the room and were watching the scene that was about to unfold eagerly.

"How dare you, you little hussy!" Constance sneered.

"Please! Unlike you, I'm not so desperate for attention that I let anyone go to town on me." Davey began to smirk.

Off in the corner, a man with dark hair and eyes who was holding a wine glass guffawed at the insult.

The blond man beside was trying to hold in his laughter, covering his mouth as he did so.

"You bitch! How dare you! I will not be insulted by some skank in my own house!" Constance yelled.

"This isn't your house! It's mine! And I want you to return everything you've stolen and get out before I drop you out on your wrinkled, leathery ass." Davey didn't back down.

The two men started laughing and the voices attracted the attention of Veemon who walked into the room to see what his partner was yelling about.

"What did you just say to me?" Constance demanded.

"Are you really that stupid or just naturally blonde? Oh, wait, I doubt anything about you is natural." Davey smirked wickedly.

"Oooh." Veemon shook his head.

Whoever this woman was, she had done something very bad to get on Davey's bad side.

Tate, who had heard the raging voices of women, walked into the room and stepped inside just in time to hear what his girlfriend had said to Constance and his jaw dropped.

Looking over to where Constance was standing with a look of utter outrage and shock on her face, Tate couldn't help but smirk and look on at Davey with pride and adoration.

He loved this girl!

Shaking in rage, Constance was about to yell at the girl, but froze when she saw Davey's eyes were glowing green and she felt fear consume her.

Those eyes...

They were beautiful, yet demonic and they sent a chill down her spine.

"I'll say it one last time. Get the fuck out." Davey growled.

Dropping the silverware she had tried to smuggle out of the house, Constance nodded and kept her head bowed as she quickly walked out of the room.

Moira, Tate and the two men in the room were all stunned by what they had seen, but were also impressed that someone had finally been able to get Constance to do as they ordered.

"Davey, are you okay?" Veemon asked.

Lifting her head up, Davey found that she and Moira were the only ones in the room and was confused since she had felt like there were other people there.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Moira, are you okay?" Davey asked as she turned to look at the redhead.

"I'm-I'm stunned! I have never seen anyone speak that way to Mrs. Langdon before." Moira chuckled in disbelief.

It had felt good to see the woman at a loss for words and to witness her scamper off like an injured animal.

"Langdon? That woman is Tate's mom?" Davey asked in shock.

"No wonder he hates her." Veemon muttered.

To be continued...


	10. She's Got the Power

"She's Got the Power"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Walking out of the room and leaving Moira to continue her cleaning, Davey was feeling dazed.

The woman who had baked her and Violet toxic cupcakes and who broke into the house to steal the Harmon family's valuables was the mother of her boyfriend.

She honestly hoped that if Tate ever met her parents, that it wouldn't end in such a disaster.

"So, how are you feeling?" Veemon asked as they walked off to their room.

"Um, stunned, I guess. I mean, I've wanted to meet Tate's family for a while, but never thought it would happen like that. I'm also shocked that his mom is such a-a bitch! I thought he was being over dramatic with his hatred for his parents, but now I can see he is totally justified. You should have heard the things she said to poor Moira." Davey ranted.

As the girl ranted on about what had just happened, Veemon noticed that Davey's eyes still had green flecks in them.

"Calm down. Hopefully, Constance got the point to not break-in again." Veemon said.

"She better or else I'll be punching her in the throat. I don't care if I'm dating her son. I will not put up with that woman's bullshit." Davey hissed.

"Davey, I'm serious, calm down. I understand that today has been insane, but you need to relax. All this stress isn't good for you." Veemon frowned.

Humming in thought, Veemon then grinned as he came up with an idea to help his human calm down and relax properly.

"Why don't you take a nice, hot bubble bath and then take a nap? You can rest up before you look over that book Rowan gave you." The dragon suggested.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Davey looked down at her Digimon and nodded at him in agreement.

"You're right. You're always right." The burgundy haired girl sighed.

"I'm glad you finally realize that. Even if it did take you 8 years." Veemon smiled in a smug fashion.

Scoffing in amusement, Davey gently bumped him on the head and they stopped in front of their room door.

Wrapping her hand around the knob, Davey turned it and pushed the door open, walking inside and made her way over to her dresser.

Pulling the drawer open, she found the book and picked it up, pushing the issue of Tate's mother to the back of her mind.

There were more important things for her to deal with at the moment.

Lifting the book up to her face, Davey looked it over and wondered what was so important about it that Rowan was intent of giving ti to her.

Moving over to her bed, she sat down on the mattress and kicked off her shoes, not caring where they landed as she folded her legs under herself.

Flipping the book open, Davey read over the title on the first page and frowned at it.

"'Awakening You Inner Power'. What is this, a self help book?" She quipped.

Climbing up onto the bed, Veemon moved so that he was sitting beside his partner and stared up at her as she looked over the book.

"So, how is this thing supposed to help you find out what's going on?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just read it." She shrugged.

Turning the page over, Davey began to read and frowned as she felt eyes watching her, but when she glanced up, she saw that Veemon was the only one staring at her, but he wasn't the one she sensed.

Thinking she was simply being paranoid, Davey read on.

The first chapter of the book spoke about the hidden energies that were inside of a person's body and that the best way to awaken it was to meditate.

She didn't like sitting still for too long, but supposed that she had no choice but to try it if she wanted to figure out what was happening to her.

Setting the book down, Davey positioned her body into a meditative one and Veemon jumped off the bed, staring up at her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"The book says to meditate, so that's what I'm gonna do. I just hope this works, because it seems pretty pointless to me." Davey said.

Shaking his head at his partner who preffered to be constantly moving and had a difficulty to sit still for very long if she wasn't sleeping, Veemon hoped that something good would come of meditating or else she would be put in a worst mood than she was already in.

Closing her eyes, Davey then began to try and even out her breathing like the book instructed.

Placing her hands on her knees, she then tried to clear her mind and relax.

Remaining silent, Veemon watched his human as he saw her go completely still, almost like she was frozen.

The only indication that she wasn't was the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Sitting as still as she could, Davey felt her body go lax and felt her mind drift off elsewhere.

Opening her eyes, Davey found herself standing in a familiar hallway of a hotel.

"What the hell? Where am I?" She asked.

Hearing a door open, she turned to find a 5 year old girl with burgundy hair tied up into pigtails and dressed in a white dress walking out of a suite.

Stunned, Davey realized that she was staring at her younger self and she watched with confusion as the child glanced down the halls.

Stepping out into the hall with her tiny hand clutched around her pendant, the child began to search for her parents and seemed frightened.

"Hello? Mommy? Daddy?" She called.

Unable to stop herself, Davey followed after her younger self and watched as the child turned a corner and froze when she saw something that made her scream

Rushing over, Davey glanced around the corner and gasped in horror at the sight of what frightened the child.

Standing before her was a tall man who was completely naked, its skin was pale white and greasy, almost like it was made of wax.

It had no eyes nor a mouth, but the most strange thing about it was the drill-bit dildo it had strapped onto its crotch area.

Its head was tilted as it seemed to 'stare' at young Davey and the child quickly turned, running off down the hall as she began to scream for help.

Feeling curious of the child it had seen, the demon followed after her, attracted to the pure, innocent aura it felt radiating inside of her.

"Help! Someone, please help me!" Young Davinia called.

Shaking off the shock she felt from seeing the monster that had haunted her nightmares as a child, Davey began to run after it, wanting to stop it from hurting the little girl.

Suddenly, a man dressed in old fashioned clothing who had neatly slicked back hair, dark eyes and a moustache, who appeared stunned as he glanced around curiously.

When his eyes landed on the child, he stared at her as she ran towards him.

Bending down, he reached out his arms and scooped the child up, holding her close to his chest as she trembled and hid her face in his neck.

"Are you the one who called for me?" He asked, his Brahmin accent singing clear in Davey's ears.

Frowning when the child simply clung to him and continued to cry, the man turned his attention onto the demon who had stopped its movement.

"This is curious. You never chase after children. Go on, leave. Go feed on some lowly protitute. This girl in mine." The man commanded.

The demon ignored the man and groaned, its 'gaze' still focussed on the girl.

Narrowing his black eyes at the demon, the man then glanced down at the child in his arms and placed a hand on the side of her face, brushing her curly locks from her face.

"Dear one, tell me, why is this beast chasing you?" He questioned.

Raising her head, the child gave the man and Davey a fright as she revealed the glowing, emerald green eyes she had.

"I-I don't know! I w-was just trying to find my mommy and daddy!" The girl whimpered.

Staring into the girl's eyes, the man felt a surge of power and realized now what had caught the demon's attention.

Groaning was heard as the demon seemed to be approaching once again, wanting to place its hands on the child to feed off of the glorious energy that was burning inside her.

"Listen to me, dear one. That demon will not leave until you tell it to. Look at it and tell it to go away." The man told her.

"B-But I can't! I'm too little to make monsters disappear!" Young Davinia cried.

"Oh, but darling, you are much more powerful then you seem to realize. Go on, tell him to go away. You can do it." The man encouraged.

Gulping down her fear, young Davinia looked over at the demon as it continued walking towards her, it long arms held out towards her, as if it were reaching out to touch her.

Wanting the demon to vanish from her sight, young Davinia's bottom lip trembled as she began to speak.

"G-Go away." She said.

Nothing happened and the demon drew closer which made the child panic.

Throwing out her arm, Davinia yelled; "GO AWAY!"

Freezing in place, the demon screeched as it was thrown back by an invisible force and was banished from the girl's sight.

Smirking at what he had just seen happen, the man glanced down at the child in his arms who was surprised by what she had done.

Standing still as she watched the black haired man holding her youngest self, Davey stared with wide eyes and she remebered everything that had happened that day 14 years ago.

"Did I-Did I just do that? But, how?" She whispered to herself.

Closing her eyes as she felt a strange throbbing in her head, Davey opened her eyes once again to find herself standing in a forest.

Further confused by what was happening, she glanced around and tried to figure out where she was, not recognizing the area around her.

"Now where am I? Is anyone here? Please, I don't understand what's going on here!" Davey called as she started walking forward.

Voices were heard through the silent forest and becoming hopeful, Davey followed them.

Running through the greenery around her, Davey entered a clearing and found a group of men and women who were all dressed in black clothing.

They seemed to be dancing around a roaring fire, speaking in a language that sounded foreign, yet familiar to the girl.

Transfixed with the way the people danced, Davey slowly walked over to the group and was stunned when she began to copy their movements.

Moving in sync with the people around her, Davey felt an amazing sensation shoot through her body as she danced, blending into the croud of people who had black, brown and red hair.

As she moved, Davey noticed that the people around all had glowing green eyes and they soon stopped their dancing, walking to stand in a circle around the pyre that burned brightly.

Unsure of what to do, Davey copied what everyone else was doing and stood between a woman with fiery orange-red hair and a man with hair of rich mahogany.

One by one, each man and woman lifted their arms into the air, fire rising into the sky in an arch and exploding above them.

When it was her turn, Davey stared into the fire with glowing emerald eyes and was awed by how alive it felt as she reached her hand out, silently asking it to do as she willed.

Agreeing with what the girl desired, the fire followed the movement of her hand and she watched as it exploded above her, sparks raining down onto the ground.

The sparks on the ground then ignited, creating a trail of fire that circled around the group of people, protectively embracing them in its warmth.

Glancing around her in amazement, Davey felt free and comfortable around these people.

Walking through the crowd, she then found a woman with back length, long flowing burgundy hair wearing a sleevelss, floor length dress who was making her way through the crowd, walking towards her.

When she looked up to meet the woman's face, Davey was stunned to see that the woman was her and her eyes were emerald green and took on a catlike look.

Both women walked towards each other, their hands raised and they met, smiling as they did so.

"It's time for you to accept your true self, Davinia Katerina Motomiya." The doppelganger said.

Exploding into a flurry of emerald green sparks, the lights surged inside of Davey's body, forcing down the Golden Radiance that relinquished control of its host's body to the natural power she had.

Gasping, Davey's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in her bedroom once again, sitting on her bed and Veemon was staring up at her with wide, scarlet eyes.

"Whoa, what a trip." She breathed out.

Turning her attention down onto Veemon, she was confused to see him gaping up at her and she frowned down at him.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Y-Your eyes! They look different!" Veemon exclaimed as he pointed at her.

"What do you mean?" Davey raised an eyebrow.

Rushing over to the dresser, Veemon grabbed a compact mirror and opened it, holding it up for Davey to look into.

"Take a look for youself." He said.

Taking the small blue compact from his hand, Davey held it up to her face and was met with a pair of green eyes staring back at her.

Within seconds they returned to her natural chocolate brown eyes, but after the visions she had just experinced, Davey now knew what that energy Rowan had sensed inside of her was.

"Veemon..." She said quietly.

Surprised by the tone of voice she was using, Veemon blinked and focused his eyes on the girl who seemed to be trembling in excitment and fear at her revelation.

"What is it?" He asked her.

Turning her attention away from the mirror, Davey stared down at her dragon who was giving her the most supportive look he could manage.

Giving him a wry grin, she gave a breathless laugh before she then told him what she had discovered about herself.

"I think I'm a witch." She claimed.

To be continued...


	11. Halloween

"Halloween"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Soaking in the tub the next day, Davey breathed in the scent of the strawberry bubble bath that covered her body and tried her best to relax.

Yesterday, she had discovered she was a witch and it was a strange sensation she was dealing with.

After learning about her heritage, she had been noticing many odd things about the house, like the growling noises from the basement, voices echoing through the halls and the thumping sounds that came from the attic.

She had also noticed that there were various people who were constantly walking around the house, but were unseen by the Harmons while Hallie the dog would growl at them.

When Vivien announced the information she gathered about the house they were living in was a popular tourist attraction for the Eternal Darkness tour and had a history of people dying inside of it, Davey then realized who these people were.

They were the spirits of the people who had all died inside the Murder House and she kept her mouth shut, knowing that Ben would send her off to a mental institution if she told him she could see the dead.

Also, the news might cause Vivien to have a panic attack and she didn't want her aunt to lose another baby, especially since it had damaged her emotionally the first time.

From her place in the bath tub, Davey noticed that there were two women dressed in nurse uniforms who were covered in blood were sitting on the floor on either side of her.

She knew exactly who these women were.

They were Maria and Gladys, the two women whose murders had almost been reenacted in the house by the three horror lovers that tried their hands at being serial killers.

Although she greatly sympathized with the two women in front of her, Davey wanted them to leave and give her some alone time.

"Please go away." She requested.

Eyes flashing green for a moment, Davey watched as the two nurses vanished from her sight, leaving her in peace much to her relief.

"Why the hell can't I get any peace in this house?" She groaned as she leaned her head back on the porcelain.

Finished with washing herself, Davey stood up out of the tub and glanced over to the sink where she had placed her towel.

Instead of walking over to it, she simply held her hand out and focused on moving it.

Nothing happened for a moment, but she didn't give up.

Willing the towel to come towards her, she watched as it levitated into the air and floated over to where she was standing.

Grabbing the towel, she wrapped it around herself and then stepped out of the tub, pulling the plug out to drain it of water.

Drying herself off, she then changed into the bright purple tank top, black skinny jeans and white socks she had brought into the bathroom with her.

Walking out of the bathroom, the girl made her way into the her bedroom where she found Veemon reading through the book Rowan had given her.

"I'm pretty sure this is a self-help book for witches. All it talks about is meditating, energies and crystals to help cleanse your aura." Veemon said.

"I think I might need some more insight than that. Come on, we're going to pay Rowan a visit." Davey said as she grabbed her wallet and her black boots.

Tucking the book under his arm, Veemon followed Davey out of the room and they walked down the hall.

Pausing when she heard voices from inside Violet's room, Davey peered inside through the crack in the door and smiled.

Shane was sitting on the bed with Violet, both working on their homework and seemed to be shyly flirting with each other.

Happy at seeing her cousin so carefree and smiling once again, Davey let them by and made her way downstairs to get the car keys from her aunt.

(Rowan's shop...)

Pulling up in front of the shop, Davey got out with Veemon at her side and walked up to the front door, noticing all of the Halloween decorations that were out.

A few children were walking around with their parents, excitedly talking about the costumes they had bought at the store.

A little boy, who was walking by holding his mother's hand, stopped when he saw Veemon and pulled his mother over to greet the dragon.

"Wow, that's a cool costume!" The child exclaimed.

Stunned that someone had walked up to him and spoke to him without flinching at the way he looked, Veemon smiled at the child.

"Thank you!" Veemon chirped.

Noticing that her Digimon wasn't following her, Davey turned and saw that he was speaking to a child and his mother.

"V! Don't lag behind." She told him as she walked over.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to keep him. My son was just admiring your boy's costume." The mother apologized with a small smile.

The 'your boy' comment didn't bother Davey since, lately, people always assumed Veemon was her son when they saw her carrying him around

She would argue that she is too young to have a baby, but considering how young girls got pregnant in this century, she would always hold her tongue and not bother with correcting them.

"It's fine. Just don't want him to get lost. It only takes a second after all." Davey said as she scooped Veemon up in her arms.

"Right, especially on Halloween. Anyway, we better get going. Sorry for the interuption." The mother said.

"Don't worry about it. Bye." Davey said as she turned and started walking away.

"Bye-bye!" The little boy waved as he was led away by his mother.

"Bye!" Veemon waved back with a cheerful look.

Shaking off her amusement of the situation, Davey walked up to the front steps of Rowan's shop and pushed the door open, being met with the same scent that always filled the air.

Stepping further into the shop, they found Morgana perched on a shelf, licking her paw and grooming herself.

At the sight of the girl, Morgana seemed to perk up and meowed at Davey, jumping off her perch and rushed over to rub against her legs.

"Rowan! Are you here?" Davey called as she walked further inside.

"Wait a moment!" The woman called.

Grunting was heard as Rowan walked down the steps of the upper level of the shop that was concealed by a curtain.

In her arms was a large box and she walked over to the desk, placing the heavy box down with a grunt.

"Man that thing is heavy!" Rowan huffed.

"What's in the box?" Veemon asked.

"Oh, just some herbs and amulets. People tend to order all this stuff around Halloween to prepare for the Sabbat." Rowan said.

Walking over to the desk, Davey set Veemon down and stared down at the box as Rowan tore the top open to pull out the contents.

"What's a Sabbat?" Davey asked as she saw Rowan pull out bags of what looked to be flowers.

The word sounded familiar to her and like something her grandmother Irina had once talked about when she was younger.

(Ten years ago...)

Sitting in the living room of her grandmother's house, a 9 year old Davey was waving a catnip plant in front of the face of a black cat who had white tipped paws.

The cat batted at the plant with his paws, making purring noises as he began to get a little frisky.

Smiling as she watched the cat-Socks-play, Davey breathed in the scent of mint, nutmeg and heliotrope that filled the air from the herbs her grandmother had collected.

While this was happening, a women with long, curly black hair and brown eyes walked into the room with a wreath of flowers she had made.

"Wow, Grandma, that looks pretty." Davey commented.

"Thank you, Katerina. Your sister helped me make it. We're setting up for the Sabbat in a few days." Irina Blackwell-Motomiya explained.

Walking over to the window, she hung the wreath above it and stepped back to admire the way it looked.

"What's a Sabbat?" Davey asked curiously.

Kneeling down beside her granddaughter, Irina smiled at down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's a special holiday that people like us celebrate." Irina said.

"People like us? You mean, our family?"

A fond, loving smile appeared on Irina's beautiful face as she ran her fingers through her granddaughter's long hair.

"Yes. Something like that." Irina muttered.

Confused with the mood change of her grandmother, Davey held her tongue to stop herself from asking what was wrong when a magenta haired 15 year old girl walked into the living room.

Held in the girl's arms was a large pumkin that had been brought in from the garden.

"Okay, squirt, I've got the perfect pumpkin. Let's get started on that Jack-o-Lantern now." Jun Motomiya said.

"Awesome!" Davey cheered as she dropped the catnip and moved to join her sister.

Irinia watched with a proud smile on her face as she looked over her two beautiful granddaughters, happy to have them in her house to help get ready for the Sabbat.

(Present...)

"Sabbats are the eight festivals that are spaced out approximately even intervals throughout the annual cycle of the Earth's seasons." Rowan explained.

Thinking over what she had been told, Davey's mind began to work out the information she had been given and the word 'Samhain' popped into her head.

"Samhain." She muttered.

Head picking up, Rowan stared at the girl with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What did you say?" She questioned.

"Tomorrow night. It's Samhain, isn't it?" Davey asked.

Samhain had been one of the names for Halloween that her grandmother had used.

Another was All Hallow's Eve, but Irina preffered to use Samhain since it made the holiday sound ancient and mystical.

"I thought tomorrow night was Halloween." Veemon appeared confused.

"That's what Samhain is. It's Halloween, also known as the New Year's! Oh, I just knew it! You are one of us!" Rowan bounced in place.

She was overjoyed to have met another witch, especially one that was young and inexperienced, but was also very powerful from what she could sense.

"Yeah. Looks like I am." Davey confirmed.

Squealing in glee, Rowan rushed out from behind her desk and pulled Davey into a hug.

The touch between the two women allowed Rowan to see tiny glimpses into Davey's past and saw exactly whom she inherited her abilities from.

She also saw visions of a cat with glossy black fur and emerald colored eyes walking through a cemetary as spirts rose from the ground.

It was a confusing vision, but Rowan decided to ignore and focus on introducing her new friend to the world if witchcraft.

Stunned by the sudden hug, Davey remained still while Veemon started to struggle, feeling suffocated as he was smothered between the two women's bodies.

"I can't breathe!" Veemon whined.

Pulling back from the hug, Rowan shot Veemon an apologetic smile as he gasped for breath and she then returned her excited gaze onto Davey.

"You and I are going to have so much fun together. I'll teach you everything you need to know about your powers and the craft and the Sabbats." Rowan rattled off.

"Isn't that something Davey's family should teach her?" Veemon asked.

"Yes, I suppsoe so, but she would have to figure out who she inherited her abilities from first." Rowan said.

"I already kinda figured it out on my own." Davey spoke up.

That made Veemon tilt his head up with a surprised look on his face while Rowan was grinning, happy that the girl had been able to figure it out on her own.

"I-I remember that when my sister and I were younger, my grandma would always have us help her collect herbs from the garden and carve pumpkins. Now that I think about it," Davey trailed off.

She unwound one of her arms from around Veemon and lifted her hand to touch the black tourmaline gemstone she had been wearing ever since she was a child.

"My dad gave me and Jun these necklaces and told us that, as long as we wear them, we would be safe from evil. Is-Is my dad a witch? Can men be witches?" Davey asked.

"Yes, but they usually prefer the term warlock. Although, it is pretty rare for men to be born with magic. If your father isn't a warlock, then it's possible he knows about your grandmother being a witch and was raised learning about this stuff so he could better protect you and your sister. After all, there are still witch hunters out there, so we have to be careful." Rowan explained.

Growing tense at this, Davey began to worry.

Discovering she was a witch and was living in a house filled with ghosts was enough to deal with, but now she learned that there were people out there who were hunting her kind down and wanted to kill her?

Maybe she should have called Mimi Tachikawa and asked her if she could stay in her dorm with her at Columbia University.

She obviously would have been better off staying with one of the DigiDestineds than staying with her own relatives.

"Oh, honey, don't worry so much. Most of the witch hunters tend to flock to Lousiana or New England. We're safe here. Especially you since you're so powerful." Rowan told her.

That earned the woman a doubtful expression from the young witch who was new to the craft and had only recently taught herself telekinesis.

"Me? Powerful? Yeah, right." Davey scoffed.

Frowning at the doubt the girl felt, Rowan reached out and cupped Davey's face between her hands to make sure she was staring into her eyes as she spoke.

"You are! And I'm not just talking about the Golden Radiance thingie you two are obsessed with. That natural aura of yours; its pure and powerful all on its own. I've never felt anything like it before. Don't ever doubt yourself, Davinia." Rowan said.

(Back at home...)

Stepping through the front doors of the Murder House, Davey felt an odd feeling as she walked across the threshold.

It felt like the house was welcoming her back home, but she ignored the sensation and made her way upstairs to return to her room.

She heard voices from downstairs and recognized one of them as Marcy's meaning Vivien and Ben were speaking with the realtor about selling the house.

She honestly wondered if anyone would be stupid enough or desperate enough to buy this house given the evil history of it.

Walking upstairs, she set Veemon down beside her when a banging nosie was heard from above and the duo stared up at the ceiling.

"What do you think could be up there?" Veemon asked as he stared up at the area where the attic was located.

"I don't know and I really want to." Davey said.

Pushing back her anixiety, Davey then strode over to where the ladder was loacted and started climbing up it with a worried Veemon following her, intending to keep her safe in case it was one of the spirits that were inside the house and they tried to attack her.

Stopping at the top of the ladder, Davey then pushed open the door and flinched at the loud sound of the door hitting the ground before she climbed up into the attic.

Glancing around curiously, she didn't see anyone, but she could sense that someone was in the room, they were simply hiding from view.

Standing inside the attic, Davey glanced around and her eyes turned emerald green as her eyesight became advanced and allowed her to see clearly in the darkness as Veemon climbed up to peer around.

"I don't see anyone." He commented.

"That's because they're hiding." Davey told him.

Blinking at that, Veemon simply stood beside his partner and allowed her to make the next move since he knew he would have to rely on her powers to find the source of the noise.

"Hello? You can come out now. No one's going to hurt you." She called softly.

Whimpering was heard from the shadows and Davey turned her head in the direction of the sound.

"Are you okay? Please, come on out. You're safe with us. I swear, neither of us will hurt you. We just want to talk to you." Davey said.

The clinking of what sounded like chains caught her attention as she heard someone moving inside the room.

Then, stepping out of the darkness was a young man who had messy brown hair and a disfigured face that had tiny dark eyes staring up at her.

His mouth was half opened and revealed a row of uneven, yellow teeth that appeared to be pointed, almost like the teeth a dog would have.

But it wasn't the sight of the boy's disfigurement that shocked Davey; it was the fact that someone had placed a chain on him, keeping him prisoner in the attic.

Slowly walking forward, Davey gave the boy a small smile, hoping to put him at ease before she then sat down on the ground in front of him.

"Hi, there. I'm Davinia, one of the new owners of the house. Can you tell me who you are?" She asked.

Staring at the look with a look of puzzlement on his face, the boy slowly crawled towards her on his hands and feet which made her heart break.

This person seemed to have a kind and sweet aura, unlike the other spirits in the house who all harbored darkness inside of them.

They had been tainted by the Murder House, but this one spirit had managed to remain innocent which was a shock since she was sure he had suffered considering the way he looked and the fact that he had been chained up like some kind of animal.

Not moving, Davey watched as the spirit crawled over to her and gave the girl a smile, showing off his teeth before he then rested his head down on her knee, relaxing against her.

"Nia. You...Nia." He rasped out.

"Yeah, that's my name. What's your name?" She asked.

"B-Beau." He said.

"It's nice to meet you, Beau. You see that blue guy over there? That's Veemon, he's my best friend and little brother. He'd like to be able to see you too, if you'd let him." Davey told Beau as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Feeling comforted by the woman who was radiating with a warm aura, Beau then glanced over at the lizard and allowed himself to become visible to Veemon.

Looking at the boy in surprise at him suddenly appearing, Veemon then walked over and smiled in greeting.

"Hi there. I'm Veemon. So, you're Beau? Nice to meet you." He smiled as he held his hand out towards the boy.

Lifting his shaking hand up, Beau touched the lizard's hand and they shook hands, smiling at each other.

Pulling back suddenly, Beau sat up and smiled brightly at the duo, pleased with the possitive reaction he was getting from two people who were still alive.

"Play!" He exclaimed.

"Play?" Veemon repeated.

Pulling a red ball out from thin air, Beau showed it off to them with a hopeful gleam in his dark brown eyes.

"Play!" Beau said.

"Okay. Let's play catch." Veemon said as he took the ball from Beau's hand.

Sitting back and smiling, Davey watched as Beau eagerly jumped up and sat down beside what appeared to be a bed and he waited for Veemon to toss the ball over to him.

As the trio enjoyed each other's company, they were unaware of Tate who was matching them from the shadows.

He stood back with her arms crossed, watching happily as Beau was treated with the kindness and respect he deserved after the years of being mistreated.

Eyes roaming over to where Davey was sitting, Tate smiled at her with a loving expression and wanted nothing more than to gather her up in his arms, but decided to stay where he was and allow Beau to be in the spot light.

To be continued...


	12. The Black Cat Coven

"The Black Cat Coven"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Beau was tuckered out from playing and wouldn't let Davey leave until she tucked him into bed which she found to be sweet, but always heartbreaking since she assumed that he had never received this type of affection from people before.

After she had tucked Beau into bed and wished him sweet dreams, Davey went back downstairs with Veemon to go into their room so she could call her father.

Once the duo had left the attic, Tate stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Beau's bed and sat down on the side, smiling down at the disfigured young man.

"Hey, Beau. Did you have a nice play time?" He asked.

"Nia nice, Tate. Just like you say." Beau smiled.

During his time when he wasn't around Davey, Tate had been up in the attic talking to Beau about the girl.

With everything the blond had told him about the girl, Beau had wanted to meet her and see if she was as amazing as Tate said she was.

From his own personal experience with the young woman, Beau had come to like her and her blue lizard brother.

"Yeah, I know. She's the best." Tate said as he rubbed Beau's head.

"Tate love Nia?" Beau questioned.

Pausing at the question, Tate thought over the feelings he had for Davey and a wide smile broke out across his face as he remembered the time they had spent together this month.

The way they had opened up to each other, the moments where they simply held each other in peaceful silence and the first time they had ever kissed.

His body felt like it had ignited and he no longer felt upset or lonely now that he had her here with him.

He had never smiled so much in his entire life and it was all because of her.

"Maybe." Tate confessed.

A grin formed on Beau's face and Tate rolled his eyes before he patted the boy's head once more and stood up.

"All right, get some rest, big brother. I'll talk to you later." The blond said before he then vanished.

Tate reappeared in Davey's room and watched as the girl searched for something, looking through her drawers.

"Veemon, have you seen my phone?" She asked as she moved aside the clothing.

"Um, did you leave it out in the car?" Veemon narrowed his eyes curiously.

"I didn't have my phone earlier. Damn it. Stay here, I'll be right back." Davey sighed.

She left the room, unaware that Tate had quickly ducked into her closet to hide from sight.

Stepping out and seeing Veemon searching for the cellphone, Tate then walked out into the hall and watched as Davey knocked on the door to Violet's room.

"What?" Violet yelled.

Taking that as a sign to go inside, Davey opened the door and found Violet was sitting on the bed with Shane, watching a DVD with him on her laptop.

"I can't find my phone. Can you call it?" Davey asked her.

"Yeah, sure." Violet nodded.

She slid off the bed and moved to grab her bag that was on the floor, searching through it for her cellphone.

As she did this, Shane kept his eyes on the laptop screen, feeling nervous that he had been caught spending time in Violet's room by her cousin.

"Hey, Shane. How you been?" Davey flashed him a kind smile.

"G-Good." Shane blushed.

From the doorway, Tate watched Shane speak to Davey with a glare set on his face.

He knew that this nerd had feelings for Violet and it better stay that way.

If he even thought about making a move on Davey, then Tate would completely lose control over himself and make it so that the boy would never bother her again.

"It's ringing." Violet said as she held her cellphone up to her ear.

Inside Davey's room, Veemon's ears twitched as he heard the familiar tune of 'My Sweet Heart' by Rika Komatsu.

Following the music, Veemon looked under the bed and phone the blue cellphone hidden under the covers and he grabbed it.

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Veemon?" Violet's vocie sounded over the speaker.

"Yep, it's me." Veemon said.

"Veemon found your phone." Violet told Davey before she then said 'Bye' to the dragon and hung up.

"'Kay, thanks. Have fun you two." Davey winked at the two teens before she left the room.

Tate had vanished and decided to give the girl her privacy for now since he had a meeting with Ben, but he would see her later on.

Going back to her room, Davey closed the door behind her and found Veemon crawling out from under the bed with the cellphone in his hand.

"Found it!" He chirped.

Grinning, Davey took the phone from him and went to her contacts page, searching for her father's number.

Finding the number and dialing it, Davey held the phone up to her ear as she waited for the man to answer it.

"Hi, kitten!" Caleb's kind voice was heard.

"Hey, Daddy. Look, I have something I need to ask you and I want an honest answer. No betaing around the bush or else I'm gonna be ticked off." Davey said sternly.

"...You are adorable when you're serious. What's on your mind?" Caleb asked.

Tapping her foot anxiously, Davey then took in a deep breath as she finally asked her father the question that had been on her mind since she left Rowan's shop.

"Dad, are we witches?" She asked him.

Silence was heard over the phone and she began to worry she had been far too blunt in asking her question, but she wanted answers.

"Dad? Are you still there?" She called.

A dial tone was then heard making her jaw drop in outrage as she pulled the phone away from her head and glared down at it.

"What? What is it?" Veemon asked when he saw the look on his partner's face.

"He hung up on me. That jerk actually hung up on me." She growled.

"Wow. I did not see that coming." Veemon blinked in surprise.

Just then, a flurry of green lights appeared in front of the duo making them jump back in shock, unsure of what it was.

The lights fused together and took on the form of Caleb who had dark emerald colored eyes that soon faded to their natural brown.

When he set his sights on Davey, he grinned large to show off a perfect row of white teeth and he pulled his daughter into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"I am so proud of you, kitten! I was so worried you were never going to get your powers back!" Caleb exclaimed.

"I didn't see that coming, either." Veemon squeaked.

Shocked by how her father had teleported in front of her, Davey then wriggled out of the man's hold and pulled away to glare at him.

"What the hell? What are you doing here? How did you get here? You have a lot of explaining to do!" Davey yelled.

Not at all bothered by his daughter's annoyance, Caleb continued to smile and it looked like his face would soon split in half.

"I know, kitten, I know that. And I will explain everything to you. I'm just so happy that your powers are finally back!" Caleb exclaimed.

Grabbing his daughter's hands, he pulled her over to the bed and sat her sat so that he could explain everything to her and Veemon jumped up on the bed beside his partner.

"Now, as you have already learned, the people in our family are witches. Our family, the Blackstones, originated from Ireland and branched out all through the United Kingdom. Witches didn't just come from Salem, after all." Caleb said.

"I figured. I met a witch named Rowan who can predict the future and read palms. She was the one who helped me find out what I was." Davey told him.

A half-grin appeared on Caleb's face as he learned there were other witches in Los Angeles.

He had a feeling there were others here, but figured they were mostly powerless ones who simply studied the craft.

"Remind me to thank the woman. Anyway, our family and the people who married into it were called the Black Cat tribe and we have a very special powers that other witches don't have." Caleb explained.

Narrowing her eyes at that, Davey stared into her father's eyes and watched as they flashed green for a moment before she stared at his face.

"What are you talking about? Special powers?" She asked.

"There are powers that other witches don't have?" Veemon asked.

"Yes, there are. For example, there are the Black Widows and their powers are pretty fatal. Whenever they have sex with someone, the person hemerages and dies. It's unfortunate, but they are still able to have children of their own. Not exactly sure how, though." Caleb frowned in thought.

The mention of the Black Widow witches made Davey and Veemon feel a bit sick, but they also felt horrible for the poor women who would have to go through such a traumatising experience.

Imagine losing your virginity to the person you love, only for them to die simply because you touched them.

It was a horrible thought.

"So, basically, they have powers like Rogue from X-Men, only they're kinda worse." Davey concluded.

"That's basically it, yes." Caleb gave an amused look.

"Davey doesn't have powers like that though, does she?" Veemon questioned.

"No. We're Black Cats, not Black Widows." Caleb shook his head.

"But what does that even mean? Our we called Black Cats because we can turn into them?" Davey asked her father.

Caleb chuckled at that and licked his lips in amusement.

"Yeah, we can turn into cats. It's an ability called transmogrification. But that isn't the reason why we're called that. The reason we're called the Black Cats is because we have dominion over the dead. We can control the dead; zombies, ghosts. What we do is more powerful than voodoo and isn't vulgar like necromancy is. In fact, we can even use our powers to heal the dead. It's the main reason I became a doctor; to use my powers to help people." Caleb explained.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Davey stared at her father in disbelief as her mind then drifted back to everything that had happened since she first moved into the Murder House.

There were ghosts that lived here and they seemed to constantly flock to her, but they left her alone when she told them to.

"Wow, that's amazing! But how can you use your powers to help people?" Veemon questioned, feeling awed by the news.

"I have dominion over the dead. It allows it so that I can sense when someone is sick with cancer or some other virus that will kill them. I have the ability to locate it and heal it. We can also bring people back from the dead. Other witches can do it too, but it requires a spell that was written with the intention of using black magic and that usually summons evil spirits and demons. Only the people in our clan can safely revive the dead because its in our blood. We are born with the ability to do it, so we can accomplish it easily." Caleb said.

Running her fingers through her hair and itching at her scalp in irritation as all the information swarmed around inside of her mind, Davey then thought of something.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Davey then looked up at her father who was giving her a worried expression, hoping all of this information wasn't too overwhelming for her.

"Davinia, are you all right?" Caleb asked as he reached out to take her hand.

She allowed her father to do so and took comfort in the warmth of his hand.

"How-How can you tell the difference between a ghost and a living person? I mean, they look the same. I saw some ghosts that had bleeding wounds, but others don't. So, how can I tell the difference between them?" Davey asked.

"It's difficult at first, expecially since ghosts can hide their wounds. But you will notice that they feel different from others. They feel cooler to the touch and you can feel a buzz of mystical energy when you come into skin contact with them. When your powers advance, you will be able to tell when a person is a ghost by simply looking at them and can sense that they're dead." Caleb informed.

Teeth sinking into her lower lip, Davey absrobed the information and wondered how she was ever going to learn how to control her powers.

They seemed deadly and they frightened her, while also intriguing her.

As if he could read her mind, Caleb leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the girl's forhead.

"Don't worry, Davinia. I'll help you learn everything you need to know about your powers. Things will get easier with each passing day." Caleb promised.

"Why did you tell me earlier? Why wait all this time?" Davey sobbed.

"I was going to tell you when you turned 13, because that's the day the people in our family gain their full powers. But the Golden Radiance, it supressed your powers. Shoved them deep inside of you, locking them away and you weren't able to access them. Your sister, grandmother and I were all scared that you had lost your powers. It's a scary feeling losing your magic. It-It's like losing a limb." Caleb said.

The day Davey, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody had gone off to defeat Chimeramon, Jun had also gone up to the camp where Tai, Matt and Izzy were waiting on them to return.

When the group of children had returned, Jun sensed that there was something off about her sister and had quickly rushed her into the cabin, calling their grandmother to turn the car around and return to the camp to pick them up.

Jun had been frantic when she could no longer feel her sister's powers and wondered what the powerful, bright gold energy invading Davey's body was.

Irina had assured the family that the golden energy was safe and wouldn't cause the girl any harm, but it would keep her powers locked away for a while until it fully settled.

She had even predicted that the Golden Radiance wouldn't allow the young witch's powers to return to her until all of the evil that the DigiDestineds were battling had been fully defeated.

"You still should've told me!" Davey cried.

"I know, Davinia, I know and I am so sorry. I never wanted to lie to you or keep any secrets from you, but I didn't know if you would believe me. Your mother barely believed me when I told her I was a witch." Caleb revealed.

Shocked by this, Davey wiped her tears away and Veemon's jaw dropped, unable to comprehend the fact that Katherine had known the truth about the Motomiya (or should he say Blackstone?) family before she married into it.

"Mom knew about this?" Davey demanded.

"She did. I told her before we got married. Your mother is a wonderful, accepting and kind woman. After she learned what I was, she didn't reject me and promised to keep my secret. Katherine never told anyone, not even Vivien." Caleb said.

Remaining silent as she listened to the news her father had given her, Davey hugged Veemon tight to her chest and took comfort in holding the dragon.

Head picking up as he heard a voice calling out to him, Caleb frowned as he realized his time was up and he needed to return to his body.

"Speaking of your mother, she's calling me. We have to get back to work. That little boy needs our help." He said.

Forcing down her disapointment of her father leaving so soon, Davey rubbed at her cheeks to get rid of her tears.

She knew that saving the life of an innocent child was much more important than anything else.

"It's okay, Daddy. Go ahead and save that kid." Davey smiled.

"My sweet, caring girl. You can call me whenever you want to continue talking about this. Or contact your sister and grandmother. I know they'll be happy to hear the wonderful news. They'll probably want to celebrate." Caleb grinned as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Okay. Love you, Daddy." Davey said.

"I love you, too." Caleb said before he disappeared in a flurry of green sparks.

Once her father disappeared from sight, Davey threw herself down on her bed, feeling emotionally exhausted from the information that she had been given about her family.

Whining softly in his throat, Veemon cuddled up against his partner to provide her some comfort which made the 19 year old smile at him as she held him close.

(In New York...)

Katherine sat down on the bed, staring down at her husband as she waited for him to astral project back into his body.

When she had heard his answer the call from their youngest daughter, she had grown worried when he laid down on the bed and told her he was going to pay the girl a visit.

Upset that he had left without telling her if their child had been hurt, Katherine sat at his side and watched over his body while he was gone.

Soon enough, she saw the green aura surge over his body and Caleb's eyes flashed open, revealing he had returned.

"Caleb, what happened? Why did you leave so suddenlly? Is Davinia all right?" Katherine asked.

Smiling brightly, Caleb sat up and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her onto his lap as he placed his lips over hers, letting out all of his excitement and joy.

"Wow, what's got you in such a good mood?" Katherine breathed out.

"Our little girl is back. She finally reawakened her powers!" Caleb exclaimed.

Eyes growing wide at this, Katherine then smiled as she flung her arms around Caleb and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, baby, that's amazing news! Although, I can't help but find it ironic. I mean, Davinia first gained her powers when we came to LA years ago and now that she's back in that city, they've returned. It's almost poetic in some way." Katherine mused.

Caleb laughed at that, taking great amusement in the sheer irony of it all.

It seemed like Los Angeles was filled with more magic than he was aware of.

Then again, he should have expected it considering the Murder House and Hotel Cortez were both two evil, cursed buildings that were filled with supernatural creatures.

The evil energy in the buildings would awaken the power inside of anyone.

Maybe it would be best if they considered moving to Los Angeles.

After all, it seemed like the perfect place for Davey to live as her powers continued to grow.

To be continued...


	13. Pretty Girls

"Pretty Girls"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Feeling that she had stayed up in her room and processed the information given to her for long enough, Davey got out of bed and started to make her way downstairs, Veemon following her.

"So, how are you feeling after all of this? You know, learning that you're a witch." Veemon said.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I guess it's pretty cool to know I have magical powers, but it's also a little depressing to know my main powers are based on death." Davey sighed.

"But your dad said you can help the dead. You could use your powers to save lives. That has to be exciting, right?" Veemon asked.

He wanted to look on the bright side of the situation, although he knew that his partner was slightly disturbed that she had the power to see dead people roaming the halls of her own home.

"Yeah, but... I never wanted to be a doctor. I actually always hated going to the hospital. It's depressing being around so many sick people and seeing young children there who have fatal illnesses and would die at a young age because of it. I never wanted to be a doctor because I never thought I could handle seeing so many people in that type of pain." Davey explained.

Ears lowering in depression at the sad look that was on his partner's face, Veemon reached up and placed a hand on Davey's hip making her stop walking and look down at him.

"You don't have to become a doctor, but you can still help people. You do it all the time. You helped Willis save Chocomon and you helped Ken with all his Digimon Emperor issues. The instinct to help people is inside of you and you knew that even with your powers sealed away. It's why the Digi-Egg of Friendship chose you." Veemon told her.

Staring down at the blue dragon, Davey thought over everything he had said and couldn't help but smile.

Kneeling down, she pulled Veemon into a hug and kissed his forehead making the Digimon iggle.

"When did you get so smart?" She teased.

"I'm 8 years old, after all. I'm growing up and getting smarter with each passing day." Veemon stated.

That made Davey laugh as she grew happy, pleased to have someone as understanding and thoughtful as Veemon in her life.

She didn't think she would be able to survive most situations without him around.

In most situations, she acted as the voice of reason for Ken and Willis when they needed her, but when she needed someone, Veemon was the voice of reason for her.

Pulling out of the hug, Davey and Veemon paused as they then heard voices and wondered who is was that was speaking, praying that they weren't hearing any spirits once again.

"This is actually kind of fun. I never got to do this when I was a kid." Ben's voice was recognized among them.

Curious over what was going on, Davey followed the sound of people talking and peered into the dinning room to find Vivien and Ben were carving pumpkins with two handsome men.

Veemon hid behind her legs and ducked his head around them to peer into the room, taking in the sight of the two new men whom he was sure he had seen before.

"Why not?" The dark haired, olive toned man questioned.

Ben didn't answer and instead continued with his carving.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Davey asked making her pressence known.

Everyone looked up and turned their heads in the girl's direction, Vivien smiling at her while the two unknown men seemed to smirk at her in recognition.

As for Veemon, he rushed back upstairs to hide from the new people in the house, not wanting to give them a fright when they saw him.

"Oh, Nia, there you are. These two are Chad and Patrick. They're the fluffers Marcy hired to fix up the house for Halloween." Vivien explained.

"Fluffers? You mean, like, interior designers?" Davey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that is the proffessional way of putting it." The dark haired man commented.

It was obvious Marcy was being rude when she used the word fluffer, especially considering the fact that the two men were obviously gay.

Setting his knife down, Patrick, the blond man with bright green eyes and a kind smile, walked over to greet the girl and held his hand out towards him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Patrick." He introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Davinia." She smiled up at the man as she shook his hand.

When they had skin contact, Davey felt that Patrick was cool to the touch and it made her suspicious.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he gave her a knowing look before he stepped away, allowing Chad to walk over and greet the girl.

"Ooh, I just love that name. Davinia. It has a foreign ring to it." Chad commented.

"Yeah, that's probably my fault. I have an accent that comes out when I say certain things." Davey admited.

"I noticed. It's adorable. And I love your hair. Is that your natural color?" Chad asked.

He seemed to be a bit snarky, but from the way Patrick was rolling his eyes, it seemed like that was Chad's natural personality.

"Yes, my sister were both born with PINK hair. Do you have an issue with that? Because if you do, I would like it if you said it to my face like someone with a backbone instead of talking shit about it behind my back like a child." Davey crossed her arms.

Vivien and Ben both stared in shock as their jaws dropped, but should have known that this would be a sensitive subject for the girl.

The Motomiya sisters always faced some type of prejudice when someone commented about their hair, taunting them for the color.

As for Patrick, he was biting his lip as he tried not to laugh at the sass the girl had thrown at his boyfriend, pleased to find someone who was able to challenge Chad with an equally sassy and bitchy personality.

Just then, Chad's blank expression morphed into a grin and he chuckled lightly.

"Oh, there's that fire I was looking for! I just love it when people speak their mind, screw what everyone else thinks." Chad said as he pecked the girl's cheek.

With that touch, Davey felt the same coolness of the man's skin and realized that he was a ghost, too.

But these two weren't just any ghosts; they were the gay couple that had been killed in the Murder House a year ago, the ones Marcy had originally sold the house to.

Relaxing as they realized the fluffers weren't offended by their niece for her attitude, Ben and Vivien shared a relieved look before the woman smiled over at her niece.

"Nia, do you want to come help carve pumpkins?" Vivien asked.

She knew her niece would agree to do so.

After all, it was always a tradition in the Motomiya family to carve pumpkins and set out jack-o-lanterns for Halloween night.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Davey said.

"Great. Come on, I'll get you some tools." Patrick said as he gently placed a hand on the girl's lower back and led her over to the table.

Grabbing some tools for carving, Patrick handed them over to the 19 year old and set a large pumpkin down in front of her.

"So this is what you guys do for a living. That is amazing to me. And wonderful, you know. I think style is so important." Vivien commented.

"It's everything. It's so great that I get to help you all have the best Halloween ever. I love Halloween. So does Patrick because the bars are just awash in twinks with 6 packs in revealing outfits. Isn't that right, Pat? The Abby, the O Bar, Rage. That's where he was last year instead of helping me with the trick-or-treaters." Chad snarked.

Ben, Vivien and Davey grew awkward as they sensed the tension between the couple as Patrick sent Chad a tired expression, not wanting to deal with this argument at the moment with people present.

"Have another drink, dear. Crafting brings out his inner George and Martha." Patrick scoffed.

"So, in addition to Halloween night and making everything look inviting, which I get, do you guys have any other suggestions for what we might do to the house to make it sell faster?" Vivien asked after the awkward silence.

"Actually, yes. That gazebo's got to go. The lattice is wrong." Chad informed.

"I agree." Patrick said.

"Oh, no we just put it in." Vivien protested.

"Uh, actually Aunt Viv, I'm with them. That gazebo just rubs me the wrong way. It has a bad vibe." Davey spoke up.

After the gazebo had been built, Davey had gone out to sit down in it and video chat with her friends.

When she had set one foot on the gazebo, she felt a strange, cold feeling rise over her and she couldn't remain in that spot.

Something about it was off and she quickly walked away from the gazebo, intending to stay far away from it.

Chad and Patrick both sent the girl smirks, realizing that she felt something off about the area the gazebo was built in while Ben looked worried.

Noticing the nervous expression that Ben wore, Chad with a wine glass in hand ventured over to the man to address him on the subject.

"Did you put that gazebo in yourself, Ben?" He questioned.

"Yes." Ben said giving him a slight glare.

Staring at the two brown haired men, Davey was confused over why the gazebo seemed so important to her aunt's husband.

Was he hidding something?

"Well, let's get through tomorrow night and then we'll tear it down, and put in an organic cutting garden." Chad decided.

Distracted by the topic, Ben didn't pay proper attention to what he was doing and accidentally slice his hand with the carving knife.

"Ow! Shit!" He cried out.

"What the hell?" Davey gasped as everyone turned towards the man and saw the blood.

"Oh, my god!" Vivien gasped.

"Let me see." Patrick insisted as he moved Vivien aside to check on Ben's wounded hand.

"I think I'm gonna need stitches." Ben said as Patrick pressed a cloth against it to stop the bleeding.

"Is it deep?" Davey asked feeling consern.

She may not be Ben's biggest fan, especially after he hurt her aunt, but he was still family and she cared for her family no matter what.

"No. No, it's okay. I can fix this up." Patrick informed.

"Pat's an EMT." Chad said with a sassy tone, not appearing worried for the injured man.

"I thought you were a fluffer." Vivien said looking confused.

Scoffing in amusement at the way her aunt had bluntly said that, Davey covered her mouth as she turned her head away.

As for Chad, he laughed without any humour.

"You're hilarious, Vivien. And I love that hair color. I can barely see any root." Chad snarked.

"It's my natural color." Vivien informed, ignoring the obvious insult about her age.

"Where's your first-aid kit?" Patrick asked the strawberry blonde.

"Upstairs." Vivien informed.

Nodding, Patrick took Ben upstairs with him to wrap up his hand while Vivien, Chad and Davey all continued carving pumpkins.

When she was finished carving a cresent moon and stars into her jack-o-latern, Davey left Vivien and Chad to continue their talk and she went to wash off her hands.

As she washed her hands in the sink in the kitchen, Davey sensed someone standing behind her.

Before she could turn around to see who it was, the person wrapped their arms around her waist and lips attacked her neck, familiar blond hair being seen from the corner of her eye.

Realizing who it was, Davey giggled and turned her head to pull her neck away from the attacking lips and she moved to press her own lips against her boyfriend's.

Pleased that he had finally managed to get his girlfriend alone, Tate tightened his hold on her and enjoyed the taste of her candy flavoured lips, nibbling at them.

Pulling away, Tate smiled down at Davey and pressed his forehead againsts hers.

"I've been waiting to talk to you all day." He said.

"Sorry, I was out visiting a friend and then I was talking to my Dad." She informed.

"That's fine. Anyway, listen. Can you meet me down in the basement at midnight?" He requested.

"Midnight? Why then?" Davey asked as she gave him a confused expression.

"Because I have a surprise for you." Tate smirked down at her.

There was mischief in his eyes, but also something else.

It seemed like something dark and it reminded Davey of the look Ken used to have in his eyes when he was the Digimon Emperor.

Brushing the strange thought off, she leaned up and kissed the corner of Tate's mouth, making the dark look in his eyes fade away as he stared down at her in an adoring way.

"Okay, fine, I'll meet you down there." She said.

"Great. I'll see you later." Tate said as he kissed her cheek.

With that final kiss, Tate then walked over to the kitchen door and flashed Davey one last smile before he walked out of the house.

Frowning lightly, Davey wondered what Tate had planned for tonight, but shrugged it off and made her way back upstairs to her room.

Enterting her room, she was surprised to find Violet inside with a box filled with make-up and her hair pulled up into a messy bun to keep it out of her face.

As for Veemon, he had the laptop out and was looking over images that he had pulled up on the screen.

"What do you think of this one?" He asked as he showed the blonde girl the image he clicked on.

"I don't know." Violet shook her head.

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" Davey asked as she walked over.

Violet glanced up at her cousin and grew a bit nervous, unsure of how to ask.

Seeing this, Veemon took iniative.

"Violet wants to fix her make-up for Halloween tomorrow, but isn't sure how to do it." He explained.

"Ah. So, what're you going as?" Davey asked as she sat down beside her cousin on the bed.

"I was thinking of going as a vampire, but I don't want the whole costume. Just maybe the fangs and the make-up, but I don't want it to be the lame white face and fake blood look that kids do. I want something like-like..." Violet trailed off.

"Like this!" Veemon announced.

He was holding up the laptop to show off the image of a woman.

She was dressed in black and red clothing, but her make-up was done expertly and she wore red eye contacts.

"Yeah, like that. Only I don't know how." Violet sighed.

Taking the laptop in her hands, Davey looked over the image and saw that the woman's eyes were painted with black eyeshadow while there was red outlining it.

Black and burgundy colored lines had been drawn down the eyes, making them look like veins.

Biting her lip as she focused on the way the make-up was done, Davey then looked over at the box that was filled with all kids of cosmetics that she was sure Violet had taken from Vivien's room.

"Okay. I'll do it." She stated.

Head jerking up in shock, Violet stared at her cousin and a smile slowly broke out across her face.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Of course. Makeup is like, another medium for art. I should be able to do it." Davey shrugged.

"Thanks." Violet smiled brightly.

Just then, a hand reached out from under the bed and grabbed at Violet's foot making her scream and jump off the bed.

"What the hell!" Davey exclaimed as she peered down at the hand, worried it was another ghost.

If one of them was trying to cause trouble, then she would find a way to banish it straight down to Hell.

"Trick-or-treat!" A female voice cried.

Out from under the bed came Addie and she laughed gleefully, seeing nothing wrong with what she had done.

At the sight of the young woman, Davey relaxed and watched as the brunette stood up.

"Smell my feet, give me something good to eat." Addie smiled.

"Addie!" Violet scolded.

"I see you're getting ready for tomorrow." Davey commented.

"Yeah! I want to be a pretty girl for Halloween." Addie said as she turned her attention onto the Japanese girl.

Blinking in confusion, Davey glanced over at Violet who was also stunned by the situation.

"Uh, what?" Davey intelligently answered with.

"Make me a pretty girl, like you, Davinia." Addie said urgently, looking like she had difficultly saying the girl's name.

Sharing a look with Violet, Davey then shrugged and grabbed the box of cosmetics to get started on the makeover that Addie wanted.

Brushing Addie's face back from her face, Davey then grabbed the eyeshadow and remembered the type of colors Jun had told her looked good with brown eyes.

Finding a golden colored eyeshadow, Davey used a small brush to swipe it across Addie's eyelids while Violet sat back with Veemon on her lap and watched.

Grabbing a brown colored eyeshadow, Davey used it to ouline the gold and then completed the look with black eyeliner.

Once she was done with fixing Addie's eye makeup, Davey then searched for lipstick to use and found a nice mauve color.

"I probably should've warned you before, but I'm not really used to doing someone's makeup. That was always my sister's thing." Davey said as she completed the look.

"I don't care. I'll like it." Addie said.

She was simply pleased that someone was doing this for her since her mother had refused.

"How old are you, Addie?" Violet then asked.

Growing amused, Addie held up a chasiting finger as she looked over at Violet while Davey used a brush to apply a light amount of blush to her cheeks, hoping she didn't over-do it with the makeup.

"A lady never reveals her age." Addie grinned.

Her eyes then turned onto Davey, finding it amusing to see how much concertration was in the girl's face as she worked.

"Is Tate your boyfriend?" Addie then asked the burgundy haired girl.

"Wait. You know Tate?" Violet questioned looking surprised.

"He's her brother." Davey answered.

Violet's blue eyes grew wide at that, unaware of that information.

"He likes you, I can tell. He thinks you're a pretty girl." Addie told Davey.

A blush colored Davey's cheeks as he avoided the smug gazes of Violet and Veemon, both looking amused by hearing her boyfriend's sister reveal this information.

"Well, I think he's a handsome boy." Davey said.

That made Addie grin and Davey packed away the cosmetics she used, deeming the makeover complete.

"Are you a virgin?" Addie asked making Violet and Davey stare with wide eyes.

The older girl seemed to not have a filter from her mind to her mouth.

That seemed to be something she and tate both inherited from their mother.

"Yes. Aren't you?" Violet asked.

"Hell no!" Addie scoffed.

Davey laughed at the way Addie said that while Violet shook her head in amusement before she then grew serious.

"You can't keep breaking into our house, Addie." The blonde told her.

"But I like it here. My friends are here." Addie insisted.

That made Davey narrow her eyes.

Did Addie know about the spirits that lived in the Murder House?

Was that really the reason why she broke in; to speak with the spirits?

"Okay, I'm done." Davey declared.

"Really?" Addie asked smiling.

"Yep. Go check yourself out." Davey jerked her head over to the mirror.

Getting up from the bed, Addie rushed over and glanced into the mirror, staring at her reflection with a large smile on her face as she gasped happily.

"Wow! Davinia, I'm beautiful!" Addie exclaimed.

Pleased that she was able to make Addie happy and boost her confidence a bit more, Davey smiled over at the young woman.

"Of course you are. My grandma said that there's no such thing as an ugly woman. Every one is beautiful in their own way." Davey informed.

That made Addie frown lightly in confusion, but she shrugged at that and continued to admire herself in the mirror.

Violet set Veemon on the bed and then grabbed the box of cosmetics, searching through it for the right colors for Davey to fix her makeup tomorrow.

Unknown to everyone, Tate had been eavse dropping on them and smiled when he watched Addie interacting with the two girls who were being kind to her.

She deserved someone to treat her normally, especially after the horrible way their mother had treated ever since she was a baby.

Constance was a difficult woman to please and she was never satisfied with anything, not even with her 'perfect' son.

To Tate, his siblings were all perfect just the way they were and they should have been loved no matter what.

Turning his eyes onto Davey as she smiled at Addie with such kindness in her expression, Tate felt his affection for her grow.

This girl understood that and treated his siblings like they were normal people, treated him like he was a good person even though he knew deep down he was cruel and didn't deserve any form of kindness and attention she gave him.

After all, even though he was falling for her, there was a dark part of himself that wanted to lock her up and keep her with him for the rest of their days.

He honestly hoped her parents never returned to pick her up and bring her back home to Japan.

Pushing any dark, possessive thought he had about his girlfriend to the back of his mind, Tate then ducked away before anyone noticed him and walked away.

There were things he had to do to prepare for, not just tonight, but also for tomorrow.

To be continued...


	14. The Origin of Murder House

"The Origin of Murder House"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Hazel Evers, a red haired woman, hummed as she folded the laundry and set them inside the drawers._

 _Jun was sitting at the desk, reading a book while the TV was set down low as a cartoon played._

 _As for Davey, she was sitting on the floor and was coloring in a picture of the hotel they were staying in._

 _Caleb and Katherine had to go out to speak with the other doctors and had asked Hazel to watch over their daughters, not wanting their youngest to sneak out again._

 _Finished with the drawing, Davey picked it up and smiled at it._

 _Just as she began to sign her name at the bottom of the page, a dark haired gentleman with a moustache appeared in the room._

" _Good evening, ladies!" He greeted in his Brahmin accent._

 _All three females in the room looked over at the man who was dressed in one of his best suits, hands folded behind his back._

" _Hi, Mr. March." Jun greeted politely before going back to her reading._

" _Jun." James March nodded in her direction._

" _Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" Ms. Evers asked as she smiled at James in an adoring way._

" _Yes, I came to see if you completed the meal for my dinner with the Countess tonight. As you know, everything must be perfect." James said._

" _Oh, yes, I finished it. I was going to get the wine, but was distracted. Mrs. And Mr. Motomiya asked me to watch over their girls for the hour while they're at their meeting." Ms. Evers explained._

 _Giving a nod of understanding, James' black eyes roamed over the bedroom and found Davinia slowly sitting up with a paper held delicately in her hands._

" _Ah, that's no trouble at all. And there is my tiny lady!" James exclaimed._

 _Smiling brightly, Davey walked over to the man who grinned down at her._

" _Hi, Mr. March. Here, I made this for you." The 5 year old said._

 _She held up the paper to James who appeared confused and he accepted the sheet, looking it over with a curious eye._

 _Holding the drawing up to his face, James was slightly impressed with how well the child had drawn the hotel._

 _It looked bright and cheerful in the drawing with the light brown coloring of the bricks, the ruby red used for the sign and the baby blue for the sky._

 _Down at the right-hand corner of the sheet were the initials DKM, letting everyone know who the artist was._

 _Staring down at it, James felt an unfamiliar sense of joy fill him._

 _This was the first time someone had ever handed him a gift that was made solely out of the kindness of their heart._

" _It's your hotel. I thought since you can't see the outside for yourself, maybe now you have another way to see it." Davey informed._

 _Her arms were folded behind her back and she was staring up at him with a shy smile, her cheeks colored in a rosey blush._

 _Watching the scene, Ms. Evers cooed and Jun was giving James a hard glare, daring him to say anything about the drawing that would upset her baby sister._

" _Do you like it?" Davey questioned._

 _Lips spreading into a large grin, James bent down and pulled the pretty child into a hug, placing a fathery kiss upon her cheek._

" _I love it. This was very thoughtful of you, Davinia. I shall cherish it." He told her._

 _Nodding in satisfaction as she saw her sister smiling brightly, Jun then turned her attention back onto her book while Ms. Evers walked over._

" _Oh, what a lovely picture! I shall find a frame for this so it doesn't get ruined." The maid said._

" _Beauty and talent. I dare say, Davinia, you and your sister will both have a legion of men crawling over broken glass to tend to your every desire." James drawled out._

 _Giggling at that, Davey watched as James then faded away, returning to his room in suite 78._

The alarm then went off, waking the 19 year old witch from her slumber and she moaned in aggravation.

Lifting her head to look at the clock and seeing it was 11:40 pm, Davey waved her hand and turned the alarm off.

Remembering the dream she had, a memory of her time at the Hotel Cortez, Davey shook her head to push it back and then threw her covers off.

She had to meet up with Tate at midnight and needed to get ready.

Taking a quick shower, she then changed into a pair of lightwash jeans, black heeled boots and a white spaghetti strapped top.

Wearing her usual necklace and earrings, Davey then pulled the back of her hair up into a ponytail before she made her way downstairs when she saw that it was 11:55 pm.

Miraculously, Veemon had managed to stay asleep during the entire time she was getting ready and borrowed himself under the covers as he snored loudly.

Bending down, she placed a kiss onto Veemon's head before she then left her room, ignoring the figures she saw moving in the shadows, knowing that they were the ghosts of the house.

Two pre-teen twin boys with red hair rushed by, laughing and teasing each other as they rushed by the girl, looking excited.

In fact, the aura of the house felt restless, like everyone was excited for some event that was about to happen.

Making her way to the basement, Davey stopped in front of the door and remembered what had happened the last two times she had been down there.

First, Tate had scared off Leah with the help of a child who dressed up as a frightening monster who attacked the girl.

Second, Davey had taken down Fiona and then dragged Dallas and Bianca inside to hold them until the police came, but they disappeared.

She only had bad memories of what had happened down there.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind and reminding herself that she was not only a DigiDestined, but also a witch, Davey opened the door and made her way down the steps.

As soon as she walked inside, she moaned at the overwhelming rush of spiritual preasure she felt surging around her.

So many lives had been lost down here and she could feel it.

Continuing down the steps, Davey glanced around and found her eyes had adgusted to the darkness and she could see everything as clear as day.

This must be another part of her power as a Black Cat.

"Tate?" She called as she stepped down onto the floor of the basement.

Glancing around the cluttered basement, Davey tried to locate the blond, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Stragely enough, she could hear the sound of breathing and felt like she was being watched by multiple eyes which made her wonder if this was where the spirits always came to hide.

"Tate, where are you?" She asked.

Feeling breath on the back of her neck, Davey grew tense and reminded herself not to panic.

She had faced creatures such as Kimeramon and MaloMyotismon before, one of these ghosts or a serial killer shouldn't scare her so easily.

Turning around, she became shocked when she found a man standing closely behind her.

What was very surprising was the fact that he was wearing the black rubber gimp suit that the family had found on their first week in the house, the one that Ben said he had thrown out.

Was this Rubber Man another ghost of the Murder House or was he something else?

"Who-" She began.

The Rubber Man cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth, backing her up against the wall.

Annoyed by this, Davey placed her hand on his wrist and tried to wrench it away from her mouth, but his hold on her was too strong for her to break.

Before she could raise her leg and thrust her knee into the man's groin, the girl was startled to hear familiar laughter coming from the black clad man.

Releasing his hold on her, the Rubber Man lifted his hands up to his head, unzipping thezipper in the back and pulled the mask off, revealing the smirking face of Tate.

At the revelation that her boyfriend was the one in the suit who tried to play some kind of prank on her, Davey relaxed and laughed in relief, but was still annoyed with him.

"Seriously!" Davey growled loudly as she slapped his chest.

"I scared you." He sang teasingly.

"Yeah, sure you did." She scoffed.

Eyes looking over his body, Davey saw that the rubber gimp clung to his body tightly and she placed her hands on his chest, a look of confusion on her face.

"Where did you get this thing? I thought Ben threw it out." She voiced her previous thoughts.

"Finders, keepers." Tate sang.

Stepping up closer to the girl and backing her up against the wall, he then placed his hands on her waist and ducked his head down while she leaned up, their lips meeting.

Her arms slid up to grip at his shoulders as Tate pressed himself against her, his tongue running along her bottom lip and thrust into her mouth as his rubber clad hands gently gripped at her arms.

When Davey gently nipped at Tate's lip, she pouted when she felt him pull away and stared up at him to see him looking down at her with a curious, yet disapointed expression.

"Really? I didn't scare you?" He asked with what appeared to be a pout.

"After all of the stuff I've seen over the years, nothing can scare me." She told him.

The one true thing that could scare her was the people she loves being put in danger, but she wasn't going to tell him that since it didn't seem inportant to tell him.

"I bet I can." Tate smirked.

Pulling back from Davey, the blond then tried to reach behind him to unzip the suit, but grunted in annoyance when he couldn't get it.

Shaking her head in amusement, Davey walked up behind him and grabbed the zipper, pulling it down.

"How the hell did you even manage to get this thing on? It looks like its painted on." Davey commented.

"I kinda had to soak myself in body oil before pulling this on." Tate confessed.

"Oh, is that what that smell was?" Davey questioned.

Flashing her a grin, Tate then walked over to a pile of boxes and stood behind them as he then stripped off the rubber gimp while Davey turned her back to him, allowing him the privacy he needed to get dressed.

When her back was to him, she saw something strange moving in the shadows and she narrowed her eyes curiously, trying to locate the source.

Eyes turning green, she slowly began to creep over to the shadows and she caught sight of a figure dressed in a white gown ducking behind a book shelf.

She was about to walk over to the shelf to see what it was that had caught her attention, but was stopped by the feeling of a hand on her lower back.

Turning, she met Tate's eyes and he appeared stunned when he saw his girlfriend's eyes were green.

Blinking, he took a second glance and found her eyes were once again the chocolate brown he adored and wondered if he was seeing things.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. So, what exactly are we doing?" She asked.

Looking down, she noitced that he had what appeared to be a spirit board tucked under his arm.

"Is that a spirit board? Where did you get that thing?" Davey asked as she took it from him to look over.

"One of the past owners left it here. Come on, sit down and I'll set up some candles." Tate said as he pulled her over to sit down by the staircase.

Sitting down on the floor, Davey watched as Tate grabbed some candles from one of the boxes and set them down around them and pulled out a box of matches.

When he pulled the matches out, Tate stared down at them with a hard look on his face as he envisioned a man on fire screaming in pain.

Shaking the strange thought out of his mind, Tate then lit the candles before he then walked over to sit down with Davey.

"You have to put your fingers on the other side." Tate instructed as he took her hands.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" She asked him.

"We're going to speak with the spirit of the person who built this house; Charles Montgomery. He can answer any of the questions you have about this house." He told her.

"Okay. Then can he tell me what's down here in this basement? Because I know there's something strange going on down here." Davey said.

"What I'm about to tell you might scare you to death." Tate warned with a playful smirk.

"I can take it." She stated.

Looking into her eyes and seeing the confident expression on her face, Tate grinned at her and knew that she wasn't the type to be frightened so easily.

His brave little angel.

"Dr. Charles Montogery built this house. And here in this basement is where he worked. Charles was a doctor to the stars, but he was also a drug addict, and his wife Nora wasn't gonna let that get in the way of her life style. So she set up a little secret side business; he would take care of girls who didn't want to be in trouble anymore." Tate informed.

"In trouble anymore? What do you mean by that?" Davey asked looking confused.

"He performed abortions on them. This basement was his secret abortion clinic." He explained.

Davey's eyes grew wide in surprise at that and she glanced around the room curiously, wondering how Charles and Nora were able to get away with performing illegal abortions.

"This went on and on until one day, one girl couldn't keep the secret to herself, and she told her boyfriend what happened. The boyfriend wanted revenge, so he kidnapped Charles' and Nora's baby. Terrified, the doctor and his wife waited for ransom demands. But no demands came. Instead, the police found their baby. Cut up in pieces and placed in separate jars." Tate revealed.

Hearing the fate of the innocent baby, Davey felt horrified and quickly grew to hate the Montgomeries.

Their selfish ways endangered their child's life and ruined it before the baby even had a chance to truely live.

Staring at Davey's face to see if he was scaring her yet, he was surprised to find her expression had transformed into one of rage.

Seeing that she didn't seem to be getting scared yet, Tate continued with the story to see if he would manage to spook her with the ending.

"Driven insane by grief, the doctor used all his experiences and surgical skills to try and cheat death. But what he created was ungodly, and monstrous. And even after their tragic end, that 'thing' remained, down here, to this day." Tate finished the story.

"So that's it. This house is cursed because of what the Montgomeries did." Davey stated.

That surprised Tate as he blinked at her in confusion, wondering what she meant.

"Cursed?" He asked her.

"Tate, I know all about the ghosts that live here. I've been seeing them non-stop for a few days now. Plus, Addie pretty much told me and Violet that this house is haunted. She said she comes here to play with her friends and since we never hung out with her until yesterday, it makes sense that she was talking about the ghosts." Davey concluded.

Tate didn't answer to that since he couldn't deny that she was right, especially since his sister had already confirmed her suspicions.

Leaning back in his seat, Tate sighed.

"Growing up, the ghosts in the house were our only friends." He confessed.

Crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend, she then leaned forward and stared straigth into his dark brown eyes that looked pitch black in the darkness of the basement.

"Including Thaddeus?" Davey questioned knowingly.

He gave her the deer in headlights look as he stared at her, knowing she had found him out.

"Is Thaddeus the baby from the story? And tell me the truth." She demanded.

Staring into her eyes, tate felt compelled to tell her the truth about Thaddeus since she had already figured everything out on her own.

"Yes, he is. I met Thaddeus before when I was a kid. Nora saved me from him. But you have to know, Thaddeus never leaves the basement. He can't. And if you ever see him, all you have to do is tell him to go away and he won't hurt you." Tate told her.

Reaching across the table, he held her hand in his and gave her a comforting look.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out on my own. So, other than trying to scare me, is there another reason for calling me down to the basement tonight?" Davey asked as she finally put the subject of Thaddeus to rest.

She knew there was something more to him than simply being a child dressed up in a monster costume.

Now that she knew the truth about the monster, she felt her heart go out to the poor child and knew that everything that happened to him wasn't his fault.

It was his parents and she would be putting them through hell if they ever revealed themselves to her; especially that bitch Nora.

"Well, since tomorrow is Halloween and your aunt and Dr. Harmon are going to be busy, I thought the two of us could go out and have some fun." Tate grinned.

Thinking it over, Davey smiled at the thought of going out for a day of fun with her boyfriend and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She said making Tate smiled brightly.

"That's great." He said.

Standing up, Tate pulled Davey up with him and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her forehead in a kiss.

"Dr. Harmon agreed to see me again, but I'm not supposed to be here." He explained.

Rolling her eyes at Ben's immaturity, Davey then took Tate's hands in hers and began to pull him along to the staircase.

"Come on, I'll help you sneak out." Davey said.

The couple then made their way up the stairs, Davey allowed Tate to step out of the basement first.

Turning to look back down at the candles, she waved her hand and the flames all went out, casting the basement in darkness before she then followed Tate out into the kitchen.

After she helped him sneak outside, Davey then made her way back up to her room and changed back into her night clothes before she settled down under the covers with Veemon.

She needed to get her sleep since she had to get up early to fix Violet's Halloween makeup, help Vivien and Ben decorate the house, take Veemon trick-or-treating and then go out with Tate.

It was going to be a long day for her.

To be continued...


	15. All Hallow's Eve

"All Hallow's Eve"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Waking up a few hours later, Davey got dressed into the clothing she had worn earlier and was met by Violet who was showered and dressed in a black spaghetti strapped top, black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots.

Sitting down on the bed together, the two girls then started working on the makeover.

Veemon sat there, watching with interest as Davey coated Violet's eyes in black eye shadow before she outlined her eyes with burgundy colored eye shadow.

With that done, she then used red lip liner, since there was no red eyeliner, to draw the veins under her cousin's eyes.

After that, she painted Violet's lips with a crimson red lipstick color and smiled at her completed work.

"There, done!" Davey grinned as she set the makeup she used back into the bag Violet had brought into the room with her.

Eager to see the outcome of her cousin's work, Violet got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror to check her reflection and smiled at the sight.

"Wow, this looks great!" Violet exclaimed.

Turning back to look at her cousin, Violet then gave her a look that was both playful, yet serious.

"Are you sure you wouldn't consider being a makeup artist for a living?" Violet asked.

"And deal with a bunch of whiny models? Hell no." Davey scoffed.

Rolling his eyes at his human's (or should he say witch's?) answer, Veemon then hopped up onto the bed beside her and smiled up at the berry haired girl.

"Davey, what about me? I want my makeup done too!" Veemon said.

"You want your makeup done? Why?" Violet asked in confusion as she looked down at the dragon.

"Um, hello, it's Halloween! I wanna get all dressed up to go out. How else am I gonna get any candy if I don't have a good costume?" Veemon responded with.

That made the two girls chuckle before they were interrupted by Vivien walking into the room, knocking on the door frame to announce her arrival.

"Hey, Vi, if you want to eat something, you better hurry." Vivien said.

When her daughter turned to face her, Vivien's jaw dropped in slight awe and she felt her mind drift off to when Violet was child and dressed up as a scary vampire.

How the time has gone by.

"Wow, you look amazing." Vivien exclaimed.

"Davey did it." Violet shrugged, but had a small grin on her face.

"Seriously? Wow, Nia, this is amazing." Vivien praised.

She knew her youngest niece had a talent for art, but didn't know that it would extend into the work of a makeup artist.

"It's nothing." Davey shrugged, blushing from the compliments.

Footsteps were heard and everyone turned to see Ben walking over to the room.

"Hey, Viv, do you know where the rest of the decorations are?" Ben asked as he came up behind him wife.

Freezing at the sight of his daughter, Ben felt the nostalgia of the way Violet was dressed and had to fight off the urge to cry at the happy memories he felt surfacing.

Back when Violet was a little girl who dressed up as scary monsters for Halloween and was always happy and smiling, and their family was perfect.

He wished things would go back to that peaceful time.

"Violet, you-you look great." Ben smiled.

Violet felt a bit awkward as she stared at her father's smiling face and brushed her hair off her shoulder in a nervous manner.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm gonna head downstairs and get something to eat. Oh, Davey, you don't have to drive me to school today. A friend is picking me up." Violet informed.

"A friend?" Davey asked with a smirk.

Realizing who her cousin was thinking of, Violet gave her a stern look to tell her not to mention anything in front of her parents.

"Yes, a friend. Excuse me." Violet said as she walked by her parents heading to her room to grab her school bag.

Both parents were smiling after their daughter as she left before they then snapped out of their nostalgia.

"Um, Viv, those decorations?" Ben reminded.

"Right, um... I think they're upstairs in the attic." Vivien said.

Being reminded that Beau was in the attic, Davey and Veemon both shared a glance before they then shot to their feet, rushing out of the room before Ben could move.

"Uh, I'll go look for it!" Davey insisted.

"Oh, all right." Vivien said as she stared after her niece and the Digimon, curious over why they were insistent on looking for the decorations.

Meeting the gaze of her husband, Vivien awkwardly cleared her throat and made her way towards the stairs, leaving behind an upset Ben who started following after her.

Climbing up the steps to the attic, Davey then opened the door and her eyes glowed green as she searched the area, locating Beau who was sitting on his bed, looking through what appeared to be a picture book.

Hearing the door open, Beau glanced up and smiled in excitement when he found Davey standing there and Veemon jumped up into the attic next.

"Nia! Vee! Play!" Beau cheered as he jumped off his bed and rushed over to them.

Kneeling down in front of the young man, Davey smiled sadly as she stared down at the chain that bound him to the house and gave him a hug.

"I can play for a few minutes, but then I have to go downstairs and help my aunt decorate the house." She told him.

Nodding in understanding, Beau then handed his red ball to Davey and sat back as he waited for the girl and Veemon to roll it over to him.

Playing the game for ten minutes, the duo of Courage and Friendship then found the box of decorations with Beau's help before they then walked off downstairs.

As she walked downstairs, Davey heard a familiar voice and music playing from the living room.

Curious, she walked into the living room and found Vivien watching the TV that was playing the old movie 'Hocus Pocus'.

It was at the scene where the three witches used a spell to turn the brother who failed to save his sister into a cat.

"Hey, why're you watching this?" Davey asked as she nodded her head at the TV.

"Oh, well, I thought watching it while we decorate would be fun. You know, help us get into the Halloween spirit." Vivien shrugged.

She then walked over to her niece and took the box from her and Davey's gaze was focused on the TV, watching as the boy was turned into a black cat, triggering a memory.

" _But what does that mean?_ _Are we called Black Cats because we can turn into them?" Davey asked her father._

 _Caleb chuckled at that and licked his lips in amusement._

" _Yeah, we can turn into cats. It's an ability called transmogrification."_

Blinking at the memory of what her father told her, Davey then turned her attention away from the hissing black cat on the screen and began to wonder.

So far, the only power she had discovered was the ability to see through the dark and telekinesis, but maybe she could do even more than that.

"Come on, Nia, let's get to work. Chad and Patrick will be here soon to help us out." Vivien said as she started unpacking.

"Right." Davey nodded as she grabbed a witch's broom from the box.

Later on, after Davey was finished with decorating the house with Vivien and Ben had taken off to see Tate for their meeting, the young witch raced off up to her room.

Being reminded of the abilities that her coven was capable of; she wanted to try them out and see if she could master them.

Sitting down on her bedroom floor with her legs crossed, Davey then closed her eyes and tried to focus her energy on transforming.

After all, it couldn't be that difficult.

All she would have to do was focus and will it to happen.

"Davey, what are you doing?" Veemon asked when he closed the door behind them.

"Dad said the people in our family could shape-shift into black cats. I wanna see if I can do it." Davey told him.

That statement made Veemon begin to worry since he had a bad feeling about his partner practicing her magic without anyone to guide her or supervise her.

"But you don't know how to do it. Shouldn't you call your dad or even Jun to ask for help?" Veemon asked.

Davey didn't have any experience with using her powers and could only move things with her mind.

It would make the dragon feel better if she had some help to learn how to use this power before she somehow hurt herself.

"Don't worry so much, Veemon. I can do this." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Relaxing her breathing, Davey then closed her eyes and tried to gather up her magic, willing herself her to transform.

Sitting there, she felt the warm tingles of her power gathering and Davey picture a black cat with glossy black fur and bright green eyes in her mind.

As for Veemon, his scarlet eyes grew wide in shock as he watched what looked like green fireflies swarming around Davey's body, slowly transforming her into something different.

After a few seconds, the lights faded away and Veemon stared on in surprise before he snorted loudly, catching Davey's attention as her eyes snapped open to stare at her partner who looked greatly amused.

"What are you laughing at?" Davey asked as Veemon snickered.

Unable to keep the smile off his face, Veemon pointed over at the mirror.

"You might want to check your reflection." He laughed.

Curious over what had made the dragon laugh, Davey stood up and walked up to the mirror, staring into her reflection and yelped.

Staring back at her was her own reflection, only her hair had black ends while her eyes were green and she had two furry black cat ears on top of her head.

Looking down at her hands, she found that they were covered in thick black fur much to her aggravation.

Twisting her head to look down at her rear end, she felt slightly relieved.

"Well, at least I don't have a tail." She commented.

"I told you, you should have asked for help. You might come from a powerful line of witches, but you still don't know how to properly use your powers." Veemon scolded.

Huffing in annoyance, Davey turned to him with an annoyed expression and crossed her arms over her chest, noticing that her nails had grown out into long, sharp claws.

"You just love telling me you're right and I'm wrong, don't cha?" Davey asked.

"Pretty much!" Veemon chirped.

Sighing, Davey turned to look at herself in the mirror and wondered how she could make herself return to normal, but as she really took in her appearance, she felt like it wasn't so bad.

At least her entire body wasn't covered in fur.

"Maybe I can work with this. This could be my costume for Halloween. No issue. Besides, maybe it'll go away on its own." Davey shrugged.

"Maybe. Now, let's get going! I want to get some trick-or-treating done before you leave for your date with Tate." Veemon said.

"How did you know about that?" Davey questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I figured you two had something planned. Now, let's get moving!" Veemon cheered as he bounced off.

Laughing at the excitement from her dragon, the Black Cat Witch followed her partner to the closet where he kept his costume and helped him get dressed.

The costume Veemon had chosen was Deadpool and he had holes cut into the top of the mask so that his ears could slip through them while a hole was cut in the costume for his tail and he even had small, plastic katana swords strapped onto his back.

With his costume on, Veemon then grabbed a large trick-or-treat bag that was shaped like a jack-o-lantern and followed Davey downstairs as the girl grabbed her leather jacket.

Walking down the stairs, the duo saw that it was 3:00 pm and they found Vivien was setting up a cauldron in the corner as Chad supervised.

"Hey, Aunt Viv, I'm taking Veemon out for trick-or-treating now!" Davey called.

"All right!" Vivien replied.

"Oh, hey, while you're out, pick up some Granny Smith apples! We need them for the bobbing for apples station." Chad told the girl.

That confused the girl, wondering why they were setting up an apple bobbing station, but she shrugged it off.

"Okay!" Davey said before she took Veemon outside.

Looking around, she found that parents with children under the age of 10 years old were already wandering around the streets, hoping to get some candy before it got too dark outside.

It was safer to take their children out while the sun was still out to light their way.

"Okay, so, I guess we just follow the other kids to the houses. Come on, Vee, let's get going." Davey said.

"All right!" Veemon chirped.

Making their way down the sidewalk, the duo followed the other parents and their children as they went up to houses.

Some of the adults in the neighborhood had even dressed up in costumes to hand out treats to the children, greeting them kindly and with large smiles.

As they continued walking around, gathering even more candy, the witch and the dragon soon found themselves standing in front of Rowan's shop that had been set up for Halloween.

The door was held open by a chain and peering inside, they found Rowan dressed up as a gypsy and she had a large bowl of candy set down on the counter.

Two parents were inside with their two sons and daughter, being given candy by Rowan who smiled down at them kindly.

"Bye, have a safe night!" Rowan waved at the family of five as they left the shop.

Looking over at the door, Rowan's smile grew even brighter when she found her two friends standing there.

"Davinia! Veemon! I'm so glad you two could make it!" Rowan cheered.

Stepping out from around the counter, Rowan walked over to the duo and pulled them both into a hug.

"Come, sit down and relax. I have some fresh apple cider." Rowan said as she took a step back to look over the duo.

"Some cider sounds great!" Veemon grinned.

Smiling down at Veemon, Rowan then turned to look at Davey with a curious expression on her face.

"Wow, this is a really fascinating costume. It looks so real." Rowan said as she reached out to pet the black cat ears on top of Davey's head.

Much to her surprise, the ears wiggled under her touch and stared at Davey with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's because they are real." Davey sighed as Rowan pulled her hand away and the younger girl rubbed at her ears, fixing the fur that had been messed up.

"Davey was trying out that transmogrification spell and is stuck like this." Veemon explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you made yourself look like this, then you should be able to change back. All you have to do gather up your magic and focus on returning to normal. But you have to really concentrate." Rowan told her.

Nodding, Davey closed her eyes tried once again to transform.

Rowan and Veemon stood back as they watched green energy gather around the girl, returning her to her natural form and her hair had even returned to normal.

Opening her eyes, Davey looked down at her hands to find them back to their original state and even felt her head to check on her eats.

"Thanks, Rowan." Davey sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it. Now, sit down. I'll get the cider and some cookies." Rowan grinned as she left the front room.

"Oh, boy! This might just be the best Halloween yet." Veemon grinned as he jumped up to sit on a chair.

Shaking her head in amusement, Davey sat down in a second chair and Morgana then jumped up into her lap, purring loudly as she rubbed against the girl's stomach.

"Morgana, you're gonna shed all over my shirt. I knew I shouldn't have worn white today." Davey sighed as she pet the demanding feline.

Veemon snickered at that as Rowan then returned to the shop, a stack of paper cups in one hand and a pitcher of cider in the other.

"Here are the drinks. And I'll be right back with the cookies. I hope you like them. They're chocolate chip and pumpkin spice." Rowan said as she poured the duo their drinks.

"Sounds great." Davey said as she picked up her drink.

Taking in the girl's appearance, Rowan then left the room and went to search for something other than just the cookies she had baked.

"So, are we going to pick up the apples for Chad after?" Veemon asked his partner as he lifted his mask up so he could drink properly.

"I said I would, so I have too. He said he wanted Granny Smith, right?" Davey asked.

"Would it really matter if we got a different kind?" Veemon frowned.

"This is Chad we're talking about. I'm pretty sure he would lose it if we didn't bring home his green apples." Davey told him.

Shrugging at that, Veemon took another sip of his cider and licked his lips at the taste.

"Hey, Davey, do you think ghosts can eat normal food?" He suddenly asked.

"What? What brought this up?" Davey looked at him in surprise.

"I was thinking about sharing some of my candy with Beau. He can't leave the house, so maybe he'd like some of the candy I bring him." Veemon explained.

That made Davey smile at Veemon, feeling happy by how kind and considerate her Digimon partner was.

"That's really sweet of you, Veemon. I don't know if ghosts can eat candy, but I'm sure he would appreciate it if you shared with him. Or maybe if you gave him the little rings and toys you got in your goodie bags." Davey said.

Returning to the room, Rowan had a plate filled with cookies and she had a box that was tucked under her other arm.

"Here we are." Rowan set the plate down.

At the sight of them, Veemon started drooling and reached out to grab a cookie, munching on it happily.

"Mmm, this is great! Thanks, Rowan!" Veemon grinned.

"You're welcome, Veemon. And this is for you." Rowan said as she placed the box on the table in front of Davey.

Surprised by this, Davey set Morgana down and picked up the box, lifting the lid to reveal some black clothing inside.

"What's this?" She asked the older witch.

"It's Halloween; you need to wear a costume. Come on, I'll show you to the back so you can change." Rowan said as she began to walk off.

Standing up, Davey followed Rowan into the back and glanced around at the woman's home which had pictures of her family on the walls.

Stopping at a bathroom, Rowan then stepped aside to let Davey inside.

"You go ahead and change. I'll be in the front in case more trick-or-treaters come." Rowan said.

"Okay, thanks." Davey nodded.

Closing the door behind her, Davey then set the box down on the toilet and pulled out the black clothing inside.

She found that inside the box was a witch's hat that had a green band around it and a bronze buckle.

Next, she pulled out a black peacock fae dress with a bustle skirt.

Seeing that the dress was short enough to be considered a long shirt, Davey kept her jeans on when she changed into the dress and then put the hat on top of her head.

Staring at her reflection, she found that the costume looked fine on her.

Her necklace shone and her eyes flashed green, reminding her of the vision she had when she had first discovered she was a witch.

Touching her pendant, she felt the energy humming from inside the gemstone and knew now that her father was telling her the truth when he told her the necklace would protect her from evil.

It explained why she was able to live in the Murder House for so long without losing her mind or being attacked by any of the spirits.

Once she was dressed, Davey walked out of the bathroom and went down to the shop to find Rowan giving candy out to another group of kids before waving them off.

"So, what do you think?" Davey asked making Rowan and Veemon turn to look at her.

"Looks good." Veemon grinned.

"I knew it would look good on you." Rowan said.

"Thanks. I'll wash it and give it back to you tomorrow." Davey offered.

"Oh, no, you keep it. That doesn't fit me anymore and besides, I have plenty of witch hats around here." Rowan told her.

"Okay, thanks. You know, you really have been a big help to me this past month. I don't think I've ever really thanked you for it." Davey brought up as she sat back down in her seat.

"Hey, think nothing of it. I just like being able to help people. Besides, I'm the only one in my family who has any power and I thought it'd be nice to share it with someone else." Rowan informed.

That made Davey smile at the older woman, feeling grateful for meeting a woman as kind and giving as Rowan was.

Checking the time on the clock that was on the wall, Davey's eyes grew wide when she saw that it was 5:09 pm.

"Oh, we better get going. We still need to get those apples. Come on, Vee." Davey said as she pulled her jacket back on.

"Aw. You only want to hurry so you can go on your date." Veemon pouted up at his partner who rolled her eyes at him.

"Date? Ooh, looks like someone has a fun night planned." Rowan winked playfully.

"Yeah and I would like to get Veemon back to the house before it gets even darker out. I know for a fact that Aunt Viv would feel safer with him around, especially after she heard that we live in a Murder House." Davey said.

"Ooh, yeah, that sucks. You guys have been really lucky compared to most people. There are demons that live in that house and you do not want to meet them. Also, the ghosts have a bad habbit of driving people insane and causing to commit murder or suicide." Rowan explained.

Gaining a depressed look on her face, Rowan then started to clean up the cups that were on the counter as she thought of something.

"So you know about the house?" Veemon asked as he finished off his tenth cookie.

"Of course. Every time a witch comes to L.A. they always go to the Murder House or the Hotel Cortez to check them out. They're interested by the evil, mystical energies that suround the place. Some were even stupid enough to try and claim the power for themselves, but were rejected as the spirits attacked them. Those poor, dumb bitches." Rowan shook her head.

This news made Davey frown in worry, wondering what those witches had been hoping to accomplish by trying to claim the evil energies of the two most dangerous, haunted buildings in California.

"Well, thankfully, we've been lucky. The spirits seem to be okay with us. Not sure. Anyway, thanks again, Rowan. I'll see you later. Maybe sometime we can actually hang out like at a restaurant or something." Davey suggested.

"That sounds perfect. I'll call and we can make plans." Rowan grinned brightly.

Nodding at that, Davey then started walking out of the shop with Veemon at her side, waving good-bye to the older witch and watched them go.

To be continued...


	16. A Match Made in Hell

"A Ghost and a Witch: A Match Made in Hell"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Picking up the apples from the farmers' market, Davey and Veemon finally made their way back home, passing by families on the streets.

Strangely, they had even passed by adults who were dressed in very accurate costumes of famous serial killers.

Walking up the steps to the Murder House and opening the gate, Davey felt the same tingle go down her spine as before, recognizing it as the building welcoming her home.

"We're home!" Davey called as she opened the door to the house.

"Oh, finally!" Chad exclaimed.

The ghost walked out of the kitchen, being followed by Patrick who was exasparated by his boyfriend's antics.

"Please tell me you remembered the apples." Chad said.

"Yep. It also took a while to find the green ones." Davey said as she held up the bag.

Looking pleased to finally have his apples, Chad snatched up the bag and planted a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Nice to know someone in this house is useful. I can finally finish up the display in the kitchen." Chad smirked.

He then began to swagger into the kitchen, looking pleased with himself that he would finally be able to set up his Halloween display exactly the way he wanted to after an entire year of waiting.

Shaking his head at his boyfriend, Patrick then turned to look down at Davey and Veemon.

"Sorry, he can be a bit dramatic. Also, he's been...dying to fix this house up the way he wants it for a year now." Patrick said.

"It's fine." Davey shrugged.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go see Beau and share my candy with him. I wonder what he likes best." Veemon mused as he walked off.

Thinking over the Digimon's words, Patrick then turned to look at Davey who shed off her jacket and her witch's hat, throwing them down on the banister.

"Beau? You know about Beau?" Patrick questioned.

"Kinda hard not to. He makes a lot of noise up there." Davey commented.

She then walked into the living room, checking out the decorations that were hung up and saw that Chad must have fixed them to his liking.

Eager to continue this conversation, Patrick followed after the girl, wanting some answers.

He and the other ghosts had their suspicions about the girl and her ability to communicate with spirits, especially since the house seemed to like her, but he wanted to know for sure.

"So you know. About all of us." Patrick said.

"You mean, about you and the other ghosts in this house? Yeah, I do." Davey confirmed.

"Aren't you scared of us?" Patrick asked curiously.

"Not really. I don't really scare that easily." Davey shrugged as she turned to face the blond.

"Yeah, no kidding. You are dating Norman Bates junior after all." Patrick chuckled without any humour.

Blinking at that, Davey then put together who the joke was meant for.

"Is that supposed to be a shot at Tate's mother issues? Because, to be fair, I think anyone would have issues if that bitch was their mommy." Davey said.

With that, she dropped down on the couch and the remote levitated over to her, catching Patrick by surprise.

"You're not wrong about that." Patrick muttered.

He then sat down on the couch beside the girl, watching her turn the TV on and then flicker through the channels, trying to find something to watch.

"So, you know what we are. The question is, what are you?" Patrick asked.

Selecting 'Satan's School for Girls' to watch, and feeling greatly amused by the irony of finding it playing, Davey then turned to look at Patrick with glowing green eyes.

"I'm a witch." She answered.

That answer that Patrick's eyes grow wide in surprise, but he relaxed when he realized that this young witch wasn't like all the others who had tried to cause trouble for the inhabitants of the house.

She wasn't trying to feed off of the energy of the house and wasn't terrorizing the spirits within.

If anything, she had been a pleasant welcome to the house and it had chosen her as its rightful owner.

"Well, you happen to be the nicest witch I've ever met. And the least annoying." Patrick said.

"Thanks." Davey scoffed.

Yanking her hair elastic out and running her fingers through it to work out the knots, Davey then turned her attention onto Patrick with a curious expression.

"So, what are you and Chad doing tonight?" She asked.

"We're probably going to stay here and hand out candy." Patrick sighed as he settled back to watch the movie.

"Seriously? Why don't you two go out together and have some fun? I mean, just because you're dead, doesn't mean you can't have some fun. I mean, I knew a ghost who drank, did drugs and was the life of any party. Despite the fact that he's dead." Davey said.

She was speaking of a certain dapper dressed ghost, who was a serial killer when he was still alive, one whom she had met as a child at the Hotel Cortez.

As the days went back, she was beginning to remember more about her time at the Cortez and memories of James Patrick March came back to her.

There were times she considered going to the Cortez to pay him a visit, but she was worried about the Addiction Demon trying to attack her once again.

Also, she wondered if March would remember her or if he would be happy to see her.

"Chad's not really into any fun. Hasn't been for a while now." Patrick told her as he stared at the screen.

Sensing the saddness that the ghost was feeling, Davey gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's not too late to start now. You guys can go out to dinner or crash a frat party. Don't cha think it's time you guys try and spend some time to yourselves without the other ghosts here? I know everyone else has gone out, so you two should too." Davey insisted.

Resisting the urge to snap at the girl, Patrick turned to glare at her and was met with her pouting face.

"You're not dropping this subject are you?" He questioned.

"Nope!" She chirped.

Rolling his eyes at this and groaning in an exagerated way, Patrick stood up and made his way into the kitchen to speak with Chad, hoping he wouldn't be shot down.

Meanwhile, Veemon had gone up into the attic with his treat bag, searching for the disfigured ghost of the house.

"Hey, Beau, where are you? I've got some candy to share with you!" Veemon called.

When he stepped into the attic, he was surprised to find Tate sitting on the floor and had Beau lying his head on the boy's lap.

When he heard the dragon's voice, Tate froze and looked like a deer in headlights.

Beau, on the other hand, grinned widely and jumped up, rushing over to Veemon to see what he had brought with him.

"Vee! Vee!" He cheered.

"Hey, buddy." Veemon smiled at the boy.

Then, he turned his attention over to a wary looking Tate who was gently holding what appeared to be a plastic container in his hands.

Giving the air a sniff, the Digimon was able to tell that the container had some type of flower in it and had a feeling that it was meant for Davey.

"Veemon, what are you doing up here?" Tate asked.

"I came to share my candy with Beau. What are you doing up here? And how do you two know each other?" Veemon asked him.

Hearing the blue dragon confess what he was doing made Tate force back a smile, happy to hear that someone was treating sweet Beau kindly.

"Um, well... Beau is actually my older brother." Tate confessed.

This made Veemon's jaw drop in shock and he started glancing between the two males, trying to check for any resemblance between them.

Tate and Beau both seemed to have the same dark brown, almost black eyes, but that was wear the similarities ended.

"But...he's a ghost. Your brother is dead. Oh, my Azulongmon, that's why you and Addie are always in this house!" Veemon gasped.

Giving a crooked grin, one that seemed amused and sad at the same time, Tate shook his head and glanced over at Beau who was staring up at him with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, is Nia downstairs?" He asked the dragon.

Humming thoughtfully, Veemon then heard footsteps and recognized them as the ones Davey made when she walked.

"It sounds like she's going to her room right now." He reported.

Nodding at that, Tate then took in a deep breath, the action helping to calm him down.

Tonight he was going to be telling Davey something important and he was worried over how she would take it.

Dumping his bag on the floor, Veemon started picking at the candy and trinkets with Beau, looking for something they both liked best.

Sending his brother one last smile, Tate closed his eyes and felt himself appear in front of the door to the house.

Reaching up to the door bell, Tate rang it and waited for someone to answer, hoping it wasn't Ben.

He didn't want a fight to start between them, it wouldn't help his mood and he wanted to be calm and happy when he spoke with Davey tonight.

The door was then open and Tate relaxed when he saw it was Vivien who had answered it.

"Oh, Tate, what are you doing here?" Vivien asked as she gave th eboy a smile.

"I'm here to pick Nia up." Tate grinned.

"Ah. She just got back from taking her brother trick-or-treating. Come wait in the living room and I'll go get her." Vivien welcomed him inside.

Stepping through the doorway, Tate glanced around to take in the decorations that Chad and Patrick had made.

"So, where are you planning on going with Nia tonight?" Vivien asked the boy.

She actually liked the young blond and had been happily giving him information on her niece because she wanted the girl to be happy with someone for once.

"That's a surprise." Tate grinned.

"Okay then. Go on and wait in the living room. I'll call her down." Vivien instructed.

Nodding at that, Tate walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, staring at the TV that was playing a horror movie.

(Upstairs...)

Davey stood in front of her mirror, deciding over what kind of make-up to wear for that night.

She didn't want to wear too much and hoped to keep a more natural look that wouldn't look like she was trying too hard, but it was Halloween.

Grabbing a mascara tube, she then used the wand to coat her eyelashes with the black liquid to make her lashes look fuller.

Next, she took a gold eyeliner pencil which she used to outline her eyelids.

Lastly, she used a pale pink colored lipstick to coat her lips.

Looking her reflection over, she found that her make-up was fine and decided not to do anything else with it.

Lifting her hand up, she made her hair brush levitate off of her night table and fly into her hands.

She ran the brush through her hair a few times, trying to work out any tangles she had.

"Nia, your date is here!" She heard Vivien call up to her.

"Coming!" She called back down.

Setting her brush down, Davey then grabbed her cellphone and wallet, stuffing them into her pockets before she pulled her shoes back on.

Glancing over to where the witch's hat was lying, she rolled her eyes before she decided to levitate it over to sit on top of her head.

With that done, she made her way downstairs to find a grinning Vivien standing at the staircase, staring up at her.

"Hey, you look great." Vivien told her.

"Thanks. So, do you think you and Ben can handle the trick-or-treaters by yourselves? Things might get a little wild around here." Davey said.

"We'll be fine. You should go out and have fun tonight." Vivien insisted as she took her niece's arm and moved her over to the livingroom.

"If you're sure." Davey shrugged.

Walking into the livingroom, she found Tate sitting on the couch, dressed in all black and was holding something in his hands.

Spotting the girl walk into the room, Tate smiled eagerly and jumped to his feet, making his way over to Davey to greet her.

"Nia, hey." Tate said.

Stopping in front of her, Tate wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up close to him and kissed her on the lips, enjoying the taste of her cotton candy flavored lipstick.

When Tate touched her this time, Davey felt a strange cold chill go down her spine, but was unsure of what it meant.

Tate had always been cool to the touch, but for some reason, he felt cold and there was a strange energy buzzing under his skin.

Pulling back, Tate smiled down at his girlfriend and felt very nervous over what was going to happen tonight.

"Oh, um, here. I-I got this for you. I heard that you like orchids." Tate said as he held up the container.

Accepting it with a smile, and trying not to blush too much, Davey opened up the container to find it was a black orchid corsage.

"It's beautiful. Where did you find this?" Davey asked as she took the black and burgundy tinged orchid out of the container.

"It was pretty hard. I looked all over until I found a flower shop that had this flower. I wanted one that was really special and hard to find." Tate said.

"This is the first time a guy has ever done something like this for me." Davey smiled.

Blushing at this, Tate then took the girl's hands in his own.

"Can I put it on you?" He asked.

She nodded in agreement and watched as the blond took the corsage out of her hands, slipping the band onto her wrist.

Glancing up through his eyelashes, Tate met Davey's eyes and smiled at her, feeling light and full of joy as he saw the way she was staring at him.

"Come on, let's get going." Tate said as he pulled Davey along with him, out of the house.

On their way out, they were unaware of the fact that they were being watched by Chad and Patrick who were staring after them.

They were standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at the couple who were holding hands as they walked out of the house, Tate staring down at Davey like a man in love.

"I think I must have finally lost my mind. That evil little bastard has actually fallen in love. Did hell just freeze over?" Chad questioned.

"Maybe. But, I guess you can't blame the guy for falling for her. The little witch is a sweet heart and, for some reason, everyone loves her. You seem to like her too." Patrick smirked over at his boyfriend.

That made Chad smirk and shrugged at the blond.

"She's feisty and sassy. She's also the only person in this house who has been attacked and managed to save herself from being killed. For some reason, this house doesn't want her to die. It likes her and wants her to continue living here." Chad said.

"She's a witch, Chad, and a powerful one at that. The house probably likes that about her." Patrick commented.

"I wonder if the Rubber Man will leave her alone. He may go after her." Chad brought up.

"She can handle him. Now, last I checked, you and I had a date tonight." Patrick smiled at him.

Looking over at his boyfriend, Chad felt a small grin form on his face and nodded, hoping that tonight would be a good start in changing their relationship for the better.

"Let's get going then. Hopefully, nothing exciting will happen tonight while we're gone. Wouldn't wanna miss it." Chad said.

(Outside...)

After walking through town and adiring all of the decroations and costumes, Tate and Davey made their way to the beach, going over to their spot.

"Wow, does anyone ever come to this beach? It's always empty." Davey commented.

"I think it's a good thing this place is empty. We have it all to ourselves." Tate said as he pulled the girl into his chest and trailed kisses down her neck.

Glancing behind her, Davey grinned at Tate who seemed to be perfectly content with being there with his girlfriend.

Feeling teeth on her ear, Davey giggled and tried hard not to squeal at the ticklish feeling as she moved her head away from Tate, but he followed after her with his mouth.

"Hey, where are you going?" He chuckled.

Pulling her closer to his body, Tate placed a kiss on her lips, intending to nip at her bottom lip, but was surprised when she nibbled on his.

Shedding off his coat, Tate had it fall to the ground under him and then lifted Davey into his arms, moving them so she was lying on the coat and he was hovering over her.

Laying over his girlfriend, Tate stared down at the girl, admiring how beautiful she looked in the moonlight that was shining down on her while her hair was fanned out around her head and her eyes had flecks on green in them.

A lump formed in his throat as he stared down at the girl, knowing that he had to tell her the turth before things went further in their relationship.

Noticing the confliction in her boyfriend's face, Davey reached a hand up and placed it against his face, her thumb rubbing his cheek gently.

"Tate, what's wrong?" She asked.

Sighing, the blond relaxed his body and laid down on top of the berry haired girl, his chin resting between her breasts and he stared down into his eyes.

"I've been keeping a big secret from you. And I'm scared you're going to hate me and leave me when you find out." He confessed.

Blinking at that, Davey's mind raced as she tried to figure out what the secret could be.

"What secret, Tate? Tell me." She demanded.

Releasing a deep breath he didn't need, Tate felt his lower lip wobble and tried not to cry since he knew his angel was going to be upset with him and will probably send him away.

"The truth is... I'm a ghost." He confessed.

Davey's eyes grew wide at that and she froze.

Did she hear that right?

Tate was a ghost?

"I-I died in that house a long time ago. I was shot dead in your bedroom. My old room. I-I've also done-done some horrible things in my life and after-life." Tate explained.

Tears were streaming down his face at that moment, knowing for a fact that he had completely shattered anyc hance of happiness with his beautiful angel now that she knew the turth.

"I didn't want to tell you because I was scared. I didn't want you to leave me and I knew you would when you found out what kind of horrible, evil person I am." Tate sobbed.

Moving off of the girl, Tate sat down beside her and started tugging at his blond locks and hit his own head, trying to punish himself for scaring off this beautiful creature.

Shaking off her shock, Davey sat up, her hat falling off her head and she stared at the sobbing boy who was still hitting his head, muttering over how he was such an idiot.

Despite the fact that Tate was a ghost, he was still the same person who she had bonded with and had developed feelings for.

Reaching out, Davey grabbed Tate's hands to stop his self abuse.

Stunned that she had touched him, Tate lifted his head up to stare into the girl's eyes, wondering if this was the part where she would reject him.

"Honestly, Tate, I'm pissed that you kept this secret from me." She said.

This made him sniff and duck his head down, wishing he could disappear right now, but found himself unable to.

"But I don't hate you for it." Davey said.

Hearing this, Tate's head shot up and his eyes grew wide, staring at the girl in shock for what she had told him.

"H-How can you not hate me? Anyone would if they heard about this!" tate exclaimed.

"Tate, you do remember that my little brother is a fucking dragon, right? Plus, my best friend is a guy with two personalities and has tried to kill and rape me at one point in time." Davey revealed.

The new information given on her friend made Tate feel a surge of rage, wanting nothing more than to find this boy and torture him.

"Also, I'm a witch. So, I guess we've both been keeping secrets from each other." Davey shrugged.

At this revelation, Tate started at the girl in front of him and saw she wasn't pulling away from him, but was actually trying to keep him close and wanted him to stay with her.

"You're a witch? And you-you're not scared of me? You don't want to leave me?" He asked.

"No, I don't. Tate, I care about you and I want to be with you. Even if you are some homicical manic, you've treated me better than any other guy has. And you've also managed to get my family to like you, which isn't easy. I don't want to leave you." Davey said.

With that said, she cupped his face between her hands and pulled him down for a kiss and he melted into it, clinging to the girl.

She wasn't scared of him and she wasn't going to leave him.

His beautiful angel-no, his gorgeous witch-was never going to leave him and wouldn't reject him, despite the horrible things he had done over the years.

She was perfect in every single way.

Pushing the girl down onto the ground, Tate then kissed his way down her neck and buried his face between her breasts, basking in the warmth of her body and breathed in her wonderful scent.

Enjoying the feeling of the hands wandering her body and the lips on her skin, Davey leaned back and enjoyed the attention she was receiving and stared up into the starry sky.

"A sociopathic ghost and a bipolar witch. We're a match made in hell." She commented with a small smirk.

Chuckling at that, Tate moved his head away from the area between Davey's breats and gave her a mischiveous grin.

"Guess that means we're stuck together." He stated.

"I guess so." Davey grinned.

Smiling brightly, Tate laid back down on top of her and continued kissing the witch, unaware of the green energy that was converging around them, warning off any other witches, spirits or even demons that could be roaming around tonight.

Tate wished he could tell Davey he loved her, right then and there, but he didn't want to in case that scared her off from him.

He would wait for the right moment and when it arrived, he would tell her in a way that would make her feel special and beyond happy, just like how she made him feel.

Pulling away from the kiss, Davey smiled up at Tate and ran her fingers through his hair, gazing at him with a certain spark in her eyes that made his insides turn to mush.

"Okay, enough with this overly cliches, romantic stuff. I say we go out and have some real fun. Maybe crash a few parties, make fun of people's lame costumes." Davey smirked.

There was a gleam of mischief in her eyes and he loved it.

Maybe they really were a perfect match.

"For you? Anything." Tate said.

Standing up, Tate held his hand out to Davey and she took it, allowing him to pull her up onto her feet,

Grabbing her hat, Davey placed it back onto her head and linked an arm with Tate and they walked off into the night, enjoying the rest of Halloween while it lasted.

To be continued...


	17. Angel of Death

"Angel of Death"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After their time at the beach, Davey and Tate had taken off to the small carnival that was being held in town and found countless children running around with their parents.

The ghost and the witch had played a few games, Tate managing to win a small raccoon plush toy for Davey which she accepted with a happy grin, finding it adorable and the blond was grinning happily when he saw the smile on his girlfriend's face.

Purchasing some food, the couple sat down at a picnic table, watching as children rushed by them as they ate.

"How does a ghost eat? I mean, you're dead, so how can you even eat food?" Davey asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I never really thought about it much. Besides, I say it works for me since I can still enjoy food like pizza or chocolate." Tate shrugged.

Nodding at that, Davey then had a few flash backs of a man with dark hair sipping a glass of green liquid and also chewing on a piece of bread.

She remembered him to be the ghost Mr. March whom she had spent quite a bit of time with when she was a child in the Hotel Cortez.

"Okay. What about the house? I mean, it's filled with ghosts. How did you all get there?" Davey questioned.

"The house is cursed, I guess you could say. Anyone who is killed or dies inside of that house is trapped there forever. I died in that house back in 1994, so I'm stuck there. The only time any of us can leave is on Halloween." Tate explained.

Frowning at that in thought, Davey thought back to how excited the ghosts, especially the children, seemed to be when the clock struck midnight and it became October 31st.

Remembering the few times Davey had gone outside of the house on dates with Tate, she then gave him a confused expression.

"No, wait a minute. You stepped out of the house before. Like the time we first went to the beach." Davey reminded.

"That was because of you, Nia. I don't know how it's possible, but you were able to take me out of the house. I guess it has something to do with you being a witch. When I found out you could take me out of the house, I-I really wanted to take you out on a real date and was happy that I didn't have to wait for today to do it." Tate said.

Nodding at that in understanding, Davey reasoned that her power over the dead may have something to do with her ability to bring Tate out of the house.

From the information she heard about the house, she saw that it sounded very familiar to what she had learned about the Hotel Cortez from Mr. March.

Thinking more about the debonair ghost, Davey wondered if maybe she should pay him a visit one day soon, if he still remembered her that was.

"What about you? Tell me about this whole witch business." Tate said.

"Honestly, I don't have much to tell you. I didn't find out I was a witch until I moved to LA. When I became a DigiDestined, my powers got sealed away and didn't come back until really recently. I'm still trying to learn more about my powers." Davey explained.

"Okay, then tell me about this DigiDestined stuff. How did it all happen?" Tate asked.

After she explained everything about how she first became a DigiDestined and met Veemon when she was sucked into the Digital World years ago, Davey and Tate enjoyed the rest of the carnival before they decided to return home.

Tate would have liked to stay out longer with Davey, but he had noticed how tired she was getting and wanted to take her back home before she passed out from exhaustion.

Besides, he would simply hold her as she slept, watching over her and making sure none of the more violent members of the Murder House attacked her while she was sleeping.

When they reached the street they lived on, they were confused to see a crowd of people gathering around an ambulance that painted the area red and blue with their lights.

"What's going on over there?" Davey asked as she narrowed her eyes at the sight.

"I don't know. Must've been an accident. Maybe one of the residents of the house killed someone. Never know what any of them are gonna do on their night of freedom." Tate said.

That revelation shocked Davey as she sent him a look, wondering if any of the ghosts from the house had killed someone.

Eyes glowing green, Davey stared through the dark night and watched as a woman seemed to be dragging a body towards the Murder House and the paramedics were trying to stop her, but she wouldn't listen.

"Tate, I think that's your mom. Who is that she's dragging to the house?" Davey asked.

Staring ahead of him, Tate started thinking and his eyes grew wide in horror when he recognized the dark brown hair the body had.

"No. No, no, no, please, no. Addie!" Tate screamed.

He then ran off towards his mother and sister, dropping down on his knees beside them when Constance fell to her hands and knees, unable to drag her daughter properly as she sobbed loudly.

"Addie, Addie, please don't die. Please don't leave me. You can't die. Not here. Not yet. Please, no." Tate begged as tears streamed down his face.

Running over to where her boyfriend and his mother were, Davey stared down at the body of Addie and felt her heart break at the sight of the sweet young woman.

Constance was howling in pain, begging for her daughter not to leave her and Tate was running his fingers through Addie's hair.

Staring down at Addie's body, Davey noticed that there was a black aura surrounding it, wondering if this was the signal that the girl was about to die.

Her father had informed her that the people in their family were able to see the signs of when a person was about to die, but she never expected to see them so soon, especially from someone whom she had seen just yesterday.

Slowly kneeling down on the ground, Davey placed her hand on Tate's back, trying to comfort him as he screamed loudly, looking like he was in pain.

Turning her attention back onto Addie, the witch remembered that her father also said that they could bring people back from the dead or heal others who were about to die.

Placing her hand on Addie's neck, Davey was able to detect a faint pulse and knew that it meant the girl was still alive.

Putting both of her hands on Addie's cold body, Davey willed her magic to work and heal the girl.

"What are you doin'?" Constance asked.

"Nia?" Tate whimpered.

The crowd of people had left, returning to their previous activities while the paramedics were talking about what to do with the body after the family finished their grieving.

Feeling her magic surging forward, Davey watched as green lights glowed from her hands, fighting back against the black aura, pushing it away and healing the injuries that were killing Addie.

"Nia, what's going on? What are you doing?" Tate asked.

"Helping her." Davey forced out as she felt her energy fade.

Soon enough, Addie's eyes shot open making everyone gasp as they stared down at the girl who was gasping and looking around her wildly.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Tate." She gave a small grin.

Sobbing in relief, Constance pulled her daughter into her arms, hugging her tightly and kissed her head, feeling a surge of relief flood her that she didn't lose her last living child.

Smiling brightly, Tate turned his attention back onto his girlfriend, wanting to pull her into a kiss for what she had done for his sister, but the smile fell off his face quickly.

Davey had fainted and was lying on the road, looking a bit pale and weak.

"Nia? No, don't do this. Nia!" Tate screamed as he pulled her into his arms.

Hearing the screaming, the paramedics rushed over and pulled Davey out of Tate's arms, placing her on a gurney and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth.

Addie was also taken into the ambulance to be looked over by the paramedics while Constance and Tate rode inside of it.

The paramedics took Davey into a room to check on, noticing that her heart rate had dropped and told Tate that he had to wait in the hall until they were done looking her over.

Pacing back and forth, Tate was crying and tugged at his blond curls, praying that his girlfriend wouldn't leave him.

He should have told her he loved her when he felt like it.

If he lost his chance to do so, then he would never forgive himself.

Soon enough, a doctor approached him.

"Excuse me; you came here with Ms. Motomiya, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. Is she all right? What's wrong with her? Tell she's going to be all right, please!" Tate begged.

"Take it easy, son. Your girlfriend is going to be fine. It looks like she fainted from exhaustion. She just needs some rest and food, and then she'll be back to normal." The doctor informed.

Hearing that Davey was fine made Tate sag in relief, rubbing at his eyes to stop his tears.

"Oh, thank God!" He sniffled.

"Just out of curiosity, are you two sexually active?" The doctor asked.

"No, why?" Tate shook his head.

"Just making sure she isn't pregnant. We need to know what kind of medical history she has to help us look after her." The doctor explained.

"She's bipolar. She takes meds for it. I-I think she took them today." Tate supplied hoping it would help.

"I see. Do you know what kind she takes?" The doctor questioned.

"Um, uh, they-they're called zipra-something." Tate shook his head as he tried to remember.

"Do you mean ziprasidone?" The doctor asked him.

"Yeah, that's it." Tate nodded.

"All right, that's all we need to know for now. Does she have any family we can call to come get her?" The doctor asked Tate.

"She's staying with her aunt." Tate said.

"Good. You should go call her and tell her what happened. Once Ms. Motomiya wakes up and we make sure she is fine, she can go home." The doctor explained.

"All right." Tate nodded.

With the conversation over, the doctor left to check on Davey and Tate found the nearest phone, dialing the house number.

No one picked up and he had to try calling five times before Vivien finally answered and he told her that Davey had fainted.

The woman sounded frantic and informed him she would be there soon.

Sitting in the waiting room, Tate was soon joined by his mother who sat down in a seat beside him.

"Addie is fine. The doctors are stunned by her recovery. It's like she was never injured in the first place. They're still gonna keep her over night for observations." Constance informed.

"What happened to her?" Tate asked staring ahead with dark eyes.

"It was a hit and run. Someone hit her with their car. I can't imagine who would do somethin' like that." Constance shook her head.

"Probably some stupid drunk." Tate muttered.

Sighing at that, Constance looked at her son, thinking back to the way how he had cried over the berry haired girl, holding her in his arms and stared down at her with something that resembled love.

She didn't think it was possible, but it seemed like her son had finally found someone he cared about other than his brother and sister.

"Addie wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for that girl. She's something special that one." Constance commented.

Her son kept quiet, not wanting to respond to her.

Patting Tate on the head, Constance stood up and started making her way towards a bathroom to clean herself up.

No doubt she looked terrible with red eyes and mascara streaming down her face.

(Later on...)

Groaning in annoyance at the sound of beeping, Davey's eyes fluttered open and she was stunned to find herself lying in a hospital bed and had an IV attached to her arm.

"What the hell?" Davey muttered.

"Oh, Nia, are you all right?" Someone asked.

Looking to the side, Davey found Vivien rushing to her bedside, staring down at her with worried eyes.

"Aunt Viv? What's going on?" Davey questioned.

"Tate called me. He said you fainted after his sister was hit by that car. I can't believe someone would do that to that poor girl!" Vivien exclaimed.

"Addie! Is she all right?" Davey asked as she remembered what happened.

"She's fine. It's a miracle really. Something that has to do with you, I bet. Your father had an amazing way of healing others and it seems like you inherited it." Vivien smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Davey gave a relieved smile.

Glancing around the room, she found Violet curled up asleep in a chair with Veemon in her lap, both of them having bandages on their arms.

"What happened? Did something happen at the house tonight?" Davey demanded.

Looking down sadly, Vivien fought off the tears she felt filling her eyes.

"Hayden showed up. It turns out; Ben's been secretly seeing her again. She was recently pregnant with his baby, but lost it. She attacked me to try and get revenge." Vivien sniffled.

Horror and rage filled Davey as she listened to what her aunt told her.

She couldn't believe what Ben had done.

A part of her wished she had never gone out with Tate that night so she had the chance to beat not only Hayden for terrorizing her family, but also Ben for hurting Vivien and putting the girl through a trauma like losing a baby and continuing their affair.

That man seemed to enjoy nothing more than ruining lives.

Once the doctor cleared Davey and said she was free to leave, Vivien, Violet and Veemon all took her home, explaining what had happened that night in full detail.

Hayden had been arrested, but the police informed them she had escaped and no one knew where she was.

When the two Harmon women were out of earshot, Veemon told his partner that Moira informed him that Hayden had recently been killed when she came to the house looking for Ben and she was now a ghostly resident.

Feeling overwhelmed by everything that was happening, Davey grabbed her cell phone and sat down on her bed, leaning back into Tate's chest as she felt him appear behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Who are you calling?" He asked as he kissed her head.

"Some help." Davey stated.

Listening to the dial tone of the phone, Davey almost cried when she heard the familiar voice greet her.

"Hello?" The female voice answered.

"Jun, I need you to come to LA." Davey said as her voice cracked.

To be continued...


	18. Old Ghosts

"Old Ghosts"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Jun had agreed to come down to Los Angeles to help her sister learn how to master her powers properly, but had to gather some supplies first.

During that time, Ben had been kicked out of the house and Vivien was trying to find an apartment close by to move into.

For once, Violet wasn't disagreeing with her mother and wanted to move out as well after they were attacked a second time in the house and she felt upset that she had cowered away and was unable to do much to help her pregnant mother.

Davey had comforted Tate when he learned they would be moving out of the house and she assured him she would come back to visit him whenever she wanted to.

When she made that promise to him, it reminded the girl of a promise she made to someone else years ago and knew that it was time to uphold it.

Taking a shower and putting on a white sundress and ballet flats, Davey had grabbed DemiVeemon and drove off towards the Hotel Cortez.

Parking out in front of the building, Davey stared up at the old hotel and looked over the neon sign and the bricks, remebering it all and felt a few memories surging forward into her mind.

"Why are we here again?" DemiVeemon asked as he stared up at the building.

"This was the place I first used my powers. It's also where I met my first ghost." Davey explained.

"Yeah, speaking of, I still can't believe Tate is a ghost! How did we not notice that?" DemiVeemon pouted.

Shaking her head in amusement, Davey found a parking lot close by and locked up the car before she walked up to the hotel, staring at it with a feeling of anxiety growing in her belly.

Memories of her first time in the hotel flashed before her eyes, but she pushed them back.

Walking inside, she found a woman with grey hair and large glasses standing at the front desk, looking over a magazine.

Making her way up to the front desk, Davey watched as the woman looked up at her, frowning since the girl wasn't what she was expecting.

The girl had long, beautiful berry colored hair, flawless tanned skin, innocent chocolate brown eyes and the white dress she wore along with the stuffed animal she held accentuated her innocence.

It was a strange contrast to the dark, eerie interior of the hotel.

"Hello there, honey. How can I help you today?" The woman, Iris, asked with a small smile.

"Um, I'm here to find someone. I met him when my family first came here when I was younger." Davey said.

"Sorry, honey, but I don't think that fella will still be here. People don't stay here for very long." Iris told her.

"His name is James March. I met him when I was a kid. Ms. Evers used to look after my sister and I while my parents were working." Davey explained.

Stormy colored eyes growing wide in shock, Iris looked the girl over properly and recognition soon shined in them when she realized who the berry haired teen before her way.

"Christ on a wheel! I never thought I'd see you again. People usually never leave or return to this place." Iris gaped.

"I promised Mr. March I would come back one day and visit him. I'm keeping that promise. Does he still stay in his usual room?" Davey asked.

"Um, yes. Do-Do you want me to ring him?" Iris stuttered.

"No. I'll go surprise him. Thank you, Ms. Iris." Davey smiled at her.

Turning away from the desk, Davey walked over to the elevator, riding it up to the floor that March lived on while Iris watched with a worried expression.

She prayed to God that the evil monster didn't kill the girl and that she would be able to leave this place once again.

Once the elevator arrived on the floor the creator of the hotel lived on, Davey walked out into the hallway, ignoring the chill she felt rushing down her spine.

She prayed she didn't run into the Addiction Demon like last time.

Then again, her D-3 would be able to scare it away just like it did to Thaddeus.

"Is it just me or is this place supper creepy?" DemiVeemon asked as he was carried down the hallway.

"It's not just you. This place is haunted just like the Murder House is." Davey said.

Wandering down the hall, the girl eventually arrived at the door that had the number 78 on the front.

Reaching out, she gripped the handle and turned it, watching as the door opened and revealed the old room she and Jun used to visit.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Davey called.

Stepping inside of the room, the witch glanced around, watching as the abandoned room gained more color and life to it as a record began to play.

"This place is even creepier than our house." DemiVeemon frowned in displeasure.

Sensing someone standing behind her, Davey whirled around to find a man with slacked back black hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes, had a moustache and was dressed in a suit that looked to be from the 1930's, but was in pristine condition.

"Hello there, darling. Are you lost?" He asked.

Recognizing the accent he spoke with, it was without a doubt that Davey knew this man was James Patrick March.

Narrowing his eyes at the sight of the young woman, he couldn't help but feel like he had seen her from somewhere before.

"No, I was coming here to visit someone." She informed.

"Is that right. Tell me, who are you, my dear?" James questioned.

"Davinia Katerina Motomiya." She said.

Eyes growing wide in shock, James opening stared at the woman standing in front of him.

The hair should have been a dead giveaway as to whom the woman was, but it was still difficult for James to picture the sweet little girl as an adult.

"Davinia? Is that really you?" He asked in disbelief.

"I know it's been 14 years, so I look a lot different, but it's still me, Mr. March." Davey said.

She was looking up at him from under her eyelashes, something she had done when she was a child.

Soon, a large grin split across James' face and he walked forward, placing his hands on Davey's arms.

"Ha ha! Welcome back to the Cortez, Davinia. It has been far too long. Come, sit down, have a drink. You are old enough now, I presume." James grinned.

"I'm 19. The legal age in America is 21. Besides, I can't drink. I'm on medication." Davey said.

Frowning at this, James pulled out a chair and gestured for Davey to sit down, which she complied to.

"Medication?" James questioned looking disgusted by the word.

"She's bipolar." Demiveemon spoke up.

"Gah! What is that demonic little creature?" James exclaimed as he stared down at DemiVeemon.

"Demonic! Davey, did you hear what he called me? You're the real demonic one here, pal!" DemiVeemon ranted.

"DemiVeemon, calm down." Davey cooed.

She hugged the dragon to her chest and petted his head, trying to calm him, knowing he had been on edge since they first entered the hotel.

"What an odd creature."James muttered.

"He's my partner, Mr. March. Sort of like a Familiar, I guess." Davey said.

"Most witches have cats or even foxes as Familiars. But you, my beloved one, you are far too special and great to have something as common." James said as he poured himself a glass of absinthe.

Grabbing his glass full of the green liquid, James then sat down across his table from the witch, admiring her beauty.

His wife was a creature of absolute beauty and perfection, but Davinia was an ethereal beauty who looked to be a creature from mythology who stepped out of the pages of an old book.

He always knew the Motomiya sisters would grow up to be visions of loveliness.

"Now, tell me about yourself. I want to hear all about your life. Why don't you start with what brought you here to my hotel." James said as he sipped his drink.

"I made a promise to you that the next time I was in LA, I would come visit you. And I always keep my promises, Mr. March." Davey stated.

Staring at the girl's face, James felt the same warmth he once felt because of Davinia awakening inside his chest.

He had developed a fatherly affection for the child who admired him and showed him kindness and he discovered that he still held those feelings for her.

"I believe it would be proper if you called me James. We are both adults here, after all. Now, tell me all about you and of your adventures in life." James grinned.

Settling back in her seat, Davey then told James about how she became a DigiDestineds, how she lost her powers and then regained them when she moved into the Murder House and had even told him about Tate.

When she spoke of Tate Langdon, the ghost who lived in the Murder House, James couldn't help but feel a kindred spirit for the boy.

It sounded like Tate had gone through something difficult and he may be a killer as well, but he still cared for Davinia and showered her with affection, something James greatly approved of.

"My, it seems you have been through quite an ordeal over the years." James commented.

"I learned to deal with it, adapt, I guess. Anyway, I don't mean to be rude, but I should probably get back. I don't want my aunt to start worrying about me." Davey said as she stood up.

"Nor your little paramour." James smirked.

"Okay, neither one of us is married and we're not cheating on anyone, so, he's not my paramour. He's my boyfriend." Davey stated.

Smirking in amusement, James downed the rest of his drink and set the glass down before he stood up.

"Yes. Allow me to escort you to the exit. I may be dead, but chivalry shouldn't be." He said.

That tiny joke made Davey grin and DemiVeemon snickered.

Balancing her dragon in one arm, Davey then linked her other one with James' and allowed him to escort her to the front entrance of the hotel.

"The next time you come for a visit, you should bring your boyfriend with you. I would like to meet him and spend more time with you. I'll have Ms. Evers prepare a wonderful meal for us all." James suggested.

"I'll talk to him about it. I'm not sure if he'll agree to it though. Tate doesn't really like adults. Especially men." Davey said.

James chuckled at that, walking through the lobby with Davinia on his arm, ignoring the looks that were being sent his way from Iris, Liz Taylor and the Countess along with her paramour of nearly twenty years.

They were all confused and stunned by what they were seeing, unable to believe that James was behaving like a gentleman and was escorting someone off of the property.

"What the hell is he doing?" Donovan asked as he watched from the bar.

The Countess watched as her husband smiled at the young woman, looking much younger and happier than he had been in years.

She remembered a time he was like this, back when the family of witches were residents at the Cortez for a short while.

Closing her eyes, the Countess then breathed in the scent of the berry haired girl, nearly moaning at the sweet and electric yet of her blood.

A small smile then appeared on her lips, watching as James bid farewell to the witch.

Moving quickly, the Countess started walking up behind them.

"If your boyfriend agrees to dinner, it will be on the 13th. I hope you will join me." James said.

"Don't you mean us?" The countess spoke up.

Stunned by the sudden appearance of the woman, James and Davey turned to look at her.

"Darling, I'm surprised to see you. I thought you had an art show to attend." James said smiling at her.

"I do, but it doesn't start for another half hour." The Countess told him.

Turning her gaze onto the witch standing in front of her, the Countess smiled kindly at her, admiring the lovely and pure aura she had surrounding her.

"I'm Elizabeth. And you are?" She questioned.

James was stunned that his wife had told Davinia what her name was since she preferred that everyone called her the Countess.

"Davinia." She said.

"Lovely. Anyway, I hope you and your significant other will join James and I for dinner. It'd be nice to have a girl to talk to around here. At least, someone new." The Countess smiled.

"We'll see. It was nice seeing you. Bye." Davey waved as she walked off.

"Good-bye!" The Countess called.

"What are you planning?" James asked once Davey was out of earshot.

"I was being truthful, Jimmy. I'd like to have a new friend to spend some time with. There's something about her. It's pure and beautiful. Something that shouldn't be touched." The Countess mused.

"And she will remain untouched, you perverted animal." James ordered.

"Calm yourself. I won't hurt her or feed off of her. I'm still a woman and I like some companionship. I could take her shopping with me and dress her up in the finest clothing I find. I'm sure Liz would happily help me." The Countess said.

Hoping that his wife was telling the truth and wouldn't harm the girl, James returned to his room to search for Ms. Evers and tell her the good news.

Soon enough, Davey returned home and walked into the kitchen to find Chad and Patrick there, speaking with Vivien.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Davey asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, hi Nia. Chad and Patrick were helping me fix up the house a bit more for the sale." Vivien explained.

Moira then set down a cup of tea for Vivien to drink.

"Yes and we starting with the living room. That damn wall needs to be fixed and that hideous mural covered." Chad stated.

"I agree." DemiVeemon spoke up.

Vivien was stunned and was waiting for the couple and the maid to panic at hearing the lizard speak, but they remained calm.

"Good. Now, I was thinking about what color the wallpaper should be. Something bright and cheery to lighten the place up." Chad continued.

"As long as that ugly ass thing is covered up, I don't care what kind of wallpaper or paint you use. Go wild." Davey told him.

"You-You might want to rethink that. He really will go wild and who knows what'll happen to the house afterwards." Patrick warned.

Chad slapped his arm and started showing Vivien different colors he was considering for the living room wall.

Grinning at the sight, Davey then went upstairs to her bedroom, finding Tate waiting there for her.

DemiVeemon jumped onto the floor and rushed over to the bed, hiding under it to allow the couple their privacy.

Smiling at his girlfriend, Tate placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into his chest as he nuzzled his nose against her own.

"Hey, did you find that old friend of yours?" Tate asked as he stood up to greet her.

"I did. And his wife invited us to join them for dinner." Davey said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really? What did you say?" Tate asked.

"That I would check with you first. I know you don't like being around strangers and I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before agreeing." Davey informed.

Feeling touched by how considerate his beautiful witch was, Tate thought it over.

"I don't have a suit." He said.

"And I don't have any fancy dresses to wear. Maybe they'll be fine with us just showing up in whatever we have. I'll call and ask. That is, if you agree to go." Davey said.

"For you, anything." Tate confirmed.

Fighting off the blush she felt burning her cheeks, Davey kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll have fun. If not, at least we get a free meal." Davey grinned.

That caused Tate to chuckle and the couple went downstairs to join Violet and Shane in the living room, watching a movie with them while the adults discussed the plans for the house.

To be continued...


	19. A Second Witch

"A Second Witch"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

It had been a few days since Davey and Tate had made plans with the Countess and Mr. March about dinner and at the moment, the couple were enjoying their peaceful day.

The couple were sitting in attic watching Veemon and Beau play together when Davey felt the house react negatively to something.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" She asked sitting up.

"Feel what?" Veemon asked as he stopped rolling the ball.

Beau whimpered as he walked over to his bed, climbing up into it and Tate stood up to check on his brother.

"The house. It feels...upset." Davey frowned.

Standing up, Davey walked over to Beau and bent down to press a kiss to the boy's forehead.

"It's okay, Beau. I'll go downstairs and see what's going on." She told him.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Tate asked her.

"Please. I'm a bad ass witch and have a shape shifting dragon with me. I'll be fine." Davey assured.

Kissing Tate's cheek, Davey then made her way down the steps of the attic with Veemon at her side, making their way down the hall.

Tate watched her go with a worried expression on his face, wondering if he should allow her to handle things on her own.

While Davey was making her way down the hall, she was startled by two little girls covered in burn wounds running around the corner and throwing themselves at her, clinging to her legs.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Davey asked the two girls.

"We don't want him here!" Margaret whined.

"Please make him leave, Ms. Nia!" Angela begged.

Veemon shared a look with Davey, knowing that the ghosts all knew the witch by the name Nia since that was what Tate and Beau called her.

The little girls always called her Ms. Nia while the twin boys called her Nia, but were quite rude to her, but she let it go since they were stuck at the age where boys were obsessed with being annoying little brats.

All of the ghosts were starting to reveal themselves to Davey and were speaking with her when they knew she could see them and she wasn't going to use her powers to hurt them.

"Make who leave? What has got everyone so upset?" Davey asked as she placed her hands on the girls' heads.

"Larry Harvey." Patrick answered as he appeared in the hall.

Looking over at the blond male, Davey gave him a confused expression.

"Who's Larry?" Veemon asked him.

"He's Tate's step-father. He's also the person who killed Beau and now he's trapped in the attic until the end of time." Patrick said.

Raged filled Davey's system as she looked down at the upset children and was able to feel the unease of the entire house, knowing that no one wanted that man here.

"He's also the asshole who killed me." A female voice spoke up.

Glancing off to the side, Davey found Hayden leaning against the wall.

She didn't like the girl since she had an affair with Ben, but Hayden had suffered as well since the older man took advantage of her and she lost her baby because of him.

He kept stringing her along and messed with her mind and it wasn't fair that Hayden was now stuck in the house with everyone else.

"Larry was the one who killed you? How? Why?" Davey asked.

"He was going after Ben, yelling at him about money. He thought killing me would be a way to black mail him into paying him the money." Hayden shrugged.

"Mazāfakkā (Mother fucker)!" Davey cursed in Japanese.

Gently prying the girls off of her legs, Davey started storming down the stairs, her eyes glowing a smoldering green while the house seemed to rumble in anger.

"This is going to be fun." Hayden smirked.

"If she ends up killing that man, I hope she does it off the property." Chad said as he appeared.

"I don't think Davey has it in her to kill someone. Unless they pushed her over the edge." Veemon commented.

Storming down the stairs, Davey found a man who had burn scars on one side of his body and he was standing in the living room alone.

As if he could sense the girl, Larry turned around and saw the girl whose appearance seemed to have taken on a demonic one as her teeth turned into fangs and her nails grew into claws.

Blinking his eyes, he saw that the girl's demonic appearance faded away and she returned to her natural form, but the rage was still present on her face.

"Hello there. You must be the niece." Larry greeted.

"Get out." Davey demanded.

"Pardon me?" Larry asked.

"You're not welcome here." Davey stated.

"Why? Because of the way I look? I'll have you know, I look this way because..." Larry tried to say.

"Because I did it." Tate interrupted.

Stunned, Larry looked off to the side to find an angered Tate glaring at him while Hayden leaned up against a wall, sending a nasty smirk his way.

"I remember now. I went into your office, poured kerosene all over you and then I lit a match. I did it to get revenge over what you did to Beau and what you did to your wife and daughters. It seemed only fair to kill you the same way they died." Tate said.

The boy had become emotionless and he had a dark look in his eyes that made Veemon feel worried as he stepped closer to his partner, wanting to make sure she would be safe.

"You hurt people. Innocent people. You need to leave this house now before I throw you out." Davey demanded.

"Listen here little missy. I don't know what these crazy freaks told you but-"Larry was cut off.

"Do not insult the people in my house!" Davey snapped as her eyes glowed green.

The house seemed to react to the girl's words as it rumbled to life, the lights going out while the walls started leaking blood and screams of the victims echoed around them.

Larry started to hyperventilate, looking terrified as his wife and daughters all appeared, giving him accusing expressions while the rest of the spirits all glared down at him.

Holding up her hand, Davey curled it into a fist and Larry began to choke on his own breath.

"Get out of this house and never come back or else I'll kill you. Better yet, maybe we should bring him to Mr. March. I'm sure he'll have some fun ideas of what to do to him." Davey mused.

"Show him to the door." Veemon told her.

Mentally willing the door to open, Davey then thrust her hand forward, sending Larry flying out while the ghosts of the house all smirked at the sight.

Walking over to the door, Davey watched as Larry struggled to stand up and he ran for the gate, leaving the area, muttering about a new demon living in the building.

"He better not return." Davey said.

"If he knows what's good for him he won't." Veemon muttered.

Smirking, Tate walked over and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her into his side as the house returned to its natural state and the rest of the ghosts left.

Vivien and Marcy then walked downstairs, looking confused when they found Larry to be missing while Davey closed the door.

"Nia, what happened to the man that was here?" Vivien asked.

"Oh, uh, he left. He looked like he was in a hurry." Davey lied with an innocent expression on her face.

Marcy had a feeling the girl was lying, but didn't comment on it since she wasn't found of Larry and knew about the deaths of his wife and daughters.

"Well, you win some, you lose some. I'm sure someone new will show up and will be interested in buying the house." Marcy grinned.

"Hopefully." Vivien said and winced when she felt pain in her stomach.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Harmon?" Tate asked in honest concern.

"I'm fine. I think the baby is upset. I should go sit down." Vivien said.

Just then, Moira walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with raspberries and blackberries and a cup of tea.

"I agree. I have a snack for you to eat. These berries are important to eat when you're pregnant." Moira explained.

"Oh, all right. Thank you, Moira." Vivien smiled at the redhead.

Davey smiled at the maid, pleased that the woman was interested in taking care of her pregnant aunt.

She knew that Moira was still upset after the woman had to pull her mother's life support plug and allow the woman to move on while she was stuck on Earth to serve the residents of the Murder House for the rest of eternity.

The witch wanted to help her and find a way to get her to move on, but she had no idea how to do that since she was still learning how to use her powers.

Maybe Jun will be able to help them with this.

(Later on...)

A taxi pulled up to the house and out of it stepped a tall woman with snow white skin, chocolate brown eyes and magenta pink hair that flowed down her back while she was dressed in a pair of tan jeans, a cream tube top and black jacket.

"Thanks for the ride." Jun Motomiya smiled at the cabbie.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck in there." The cabbie said as he accepted the cash.

Turning to look up at the house, Jun looked it over as she felt the spirits that resided in the house and hummed in interest before picking up her bags and walking up to the front steps.

The house vibrated as it sensed the older witch's presence and Moira opened the door for her, looking Jun over and saw the resemblance between her and Davey.

"Welcome, Ms. Jun. Ms. Davinia told me you would be arriving." Moira greeted.

"Hello. Speaking of my adorable baby sister, where is she?" Jun asked as she allowed into the house.

"She's up in her room right now. Should I tell her you're here?" Moira asked.

"Nah, I'll go surprise her. Besides, I have a feeling her boyfriend is up there and I've been dying to meet him." Jun grinned.

"I'm sure you'll be surprised when you meet him." Moira commented.

Grabbing her bags, Jun then jogged up the stairs, not at all bothered by the ghosts who were watching her with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Wow. Girl wasn't kidding. Pink hair does run in the family. At least they look gorgeous." Chad said as he leaned against the wall.

"Come on, Chad. Didn't you have some ideas for the kitchen?" Patrick reminded.

"Right, let's get on with that." Chad straightened up.

Patrick shook his head in amusement and followed his husband down to the kitchen, finding Vivien and Violet there, looking over a list of apartments to check out.

Jun snuck up to her sister's bedroom, finding the door to be slightly open and checked inside to find Davey watching a DVD on her laptop, leaning into a blond boy's side.

Honestly, Jun wasn't surprised that her sister's first boyfriend was a cute blond boy, but she had been expecting the boy to be TK or Willis since they both showed an interest in her.

Deciding to just rush inside and surprise the couple, Jun threw the door open and it hit the wall, shocking the duo as Tate rolled onto Davey to try and protect her while Veemon rushed out from under the bed.

In that moment, Tate had already proved himself to be a good boyfriend by putting himself in the line of danger to keep his girlfriend safe.

"Guess who's here!" Jun sang.

"Oh, geez." Veemon sighed in relief.

"Jun! Seriously, this is a house where bad things happen! Do not barge in like that." Davey scolded as she crawled out from under Tate.

"Oh, don't get all huffy." Jun scolded playfully.

Once she was free, Davey rushed over to Jun and pulled her older sister into a hug, smiling happily at being around the woman who hugged her tightly to her.

Learning that this woman was his girlfriend's sister, Tate climbed off of the bed and tried to pat down his hair, wanting to appear presentable.

"I've missed you so much! I'm happy you're here." Davey said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that since I'm going to be staying here for quite a while." Jun grinned.

Pulling away from the hug, but still keeping her arms wrapped around her sister's waist, Jun turned her attention onto Tate.

"So, this is Tate. Veemon's been singing your praises to Mom and Dad." Jun commented.

Surprised by this, Tate glanced down at the dragon.

He thought the blue creature disliked him.

"What? I may not like all that much, but you take great care of Davey and you love your brother and sister. Those are some good qualities." Veemon pointed out.

"Thanks." Tate grinned.

Walking over to the berry haired sisters, Tate held his hand out to shake Jun's and she grasped his, her eyes flashing green as she sensed the familiar pulse of spirit energy that ghosts gave off.

"Hi, I'm Tate." He greeted.

"And you're a ghost. Really shouldn't be surprised. The people in our family have a habit of dating the dead. Except for zombies. Those things are riddled with all kinds of diseases." Jun said.

"How did you know I'm a ghost?" Tate questioned.

"Honey, I've been a witch much longer than Davey has and I've had plenty of training. Believe me when I say I know how to spot a ghost." Jun informed.

Plopping down onto the bed, Jun glanced around the room, admiring the paint job her sister had done.

"Now, come over here and tell me how you two met and how you started dating. I want all of the details." Jun smiled.

Rolling her eyes fondly at her older sister, Davey sat down on the bed beside Jun and laid her head on her shoulder and Tate sat in front of them both, eyes racking over them and taking in the similarities to them.

Both sisters were beautiful and looked like mystical goddesses and they gave off an aura of power and warmth.

To be continued...


	20. Dinner Party for the Undead

"Undead Dinner Party"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Jun was shown to the room she would be staying in and she unpacked while asking Davey questions about everything that had been going on lately.

Vivien and Violet helped Jun unpack, asking her questions about what she has been doing.

The magenta haired witch was happy to be with her family members, especially when she saw how sweetly Tate treated Davey and how he stared at her with utter adoration.

When it came time for the dinner party, Jun had found a beautiful black cocktail dress for Davey to wear and gave Tate a black suit which he didn't want to wear but put on anyway to make his girlfriend happy.

With their fancy attire on, the couple left the Murder House and Jun made her way downstairs.

Entering the basement, she glanced around and found Nora sobbing in the corner over her baby and rolled her eyes.

Charles then stepped out of the shadows and was holding up a syringe.

"Has my wife prepared you?" He asked.

"I'm not here for an abortion. I'm here for a meeting." Jun informed.

Snapping her fingers, Jun summoned every ghost in the house down into the basement and they appeared confused by what was happening to them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hayden demanded.

"I wanted to introduce myself to everyone. My name is Jun Motomiya. For those of you who don't know, I'm Davey's older sister." She said.

"You're a witch, too." Patrick stated.

"Yep, only I've had more training than my baby sister and I'm stronger." Jun informed.

"And why are we supposed to care?" Troy scoffed.

Eyes glowing green, Jun looked at the ginger haired boy and he started choking.

"Careful. I'm meaner than Davey." Jun warned.

Releasing her control on the boy, Jun then looked over the group around her and frowned as she paced the length of the basement.

"Now, which of you bastards were the ones who attacked my sister, cousin and aunt last month?" Jun demanded.

Gladys and Maria shared a look and they pushed the serial killer copy cats forward, making them stumble and fall at the feet of the angered witch.

The two nurses were still over how the duo had tried to re-enact their horrible murder and wanted them to pay.

"Hey, what're you gonna do to us?" The man asked.

He and Fiona stood up and stared at Jun who's eyes were glowing a dark green while her teeth grew out into fangs.

"I'm going to make an example of you." Jun stated.

Muttering a spell under her breath, Jun stood still as the house began to shake making the ghosts murmur in worry as they wondered what the dangerous witch was doing.

The floor underneath the copy cats' feet erupted in flames and a hole opened up making them cry out in horror.

Falling down into the dark abys, the duo tried to grab onto one of the other ghosts for help, but they simply moved away and watched in shock as the killers were swallowed up in the flames.

"What was that?" Moira whimpered.

"That was hell. Davey doesn't know it yet, but we of the Black cat coven can open the gates to hell with ease and send anyone down there. Keep that in mind in case any of you try to harm our family again. Hayden." Jun purred darkly.

Frozen in place, Hayden stared at the area that the gate to hell was once opened and feared that she would be tossed in next.

Pleased that she seemed to capture everyone's attention, Jun then turned on her heel and left the basement.

Meanwhile, Davey and Tate had finally arrived at the Hotel Cortez and were standing arm in arm out front.

"This place feels a lot like the Murder House." Tate commented.

"In a way, they are kinda alike. Come on, Mr. March and Elizabeth are waiting on us." Davey said.

Walking through the front door, the couple shivered as they felt the spark of energy from the hotel.

All of the ghosts and vampires in the hotel felt the charge of energy and were curious over what was happening.

Rushing to the lobby, they all watched as a blond haired boy that bore a striking resemblance to March walked through the halls with a familiar looking witch attached to his arm.

Sensing them, the Countess appeared at the staircase and smiled down at the duo who looked so beautiful together.

Making her way down the stairs, the Countess picked up the skirt of her extravagant floor length red gown and made her way over to the couple.

"Davinia, welcome. And who is this handsome young man?" The Countess smiled.

"Elizabeth, this is my boyfriend Tate Langdon." Davey introduced.

"Hey." Tate greeted feeling wary over the woman.

The Countess smiled at him and she was soon joined by her husband who appeared beside her, smiling at Davey and Tate.

"Welcome! I am James Patrick March. Come, Ms. Evers has prepared the meal. We shan't keep her waiting." James exclaimed.

Tate gave Davey a look, wondering if they should follow the ghost and vampire as they strode up the stairs.

Giving him a small smile, Davey started following after the husband and wife duo while Tate stuck close to her side, not wanting to allow her out of his sight in case something happened.

The group walked up to the room that March has claimed as his own and they found Ms. Evers lighting the candles.

A cart filled with food and a bottle of wine was beside the fancy made table.

"Ah, Davinia, dear! It's so good to see you again!" The red haired maid cried happily when she saw the girl.

"Hi, Hazel. This is Tate, my boyfriend." Davey introduced.

"Hi." Tate gave a small wave.

"My, what a handsome boy. Come, sit, sit. Come eat before the food gets cold. I've been working very hard to make this special dinner." Ms. Evers smiled.

James pulled out the chair for the Countess to sit on.

Tate did the same for Davey and pushed her chair closer to the table before he sat at her side and took her hand in his, his thumb rubbing at her knuckles.

"Ah, the coq au vin looks delightful, Ms. Evers. As always, you've prepared an epic feast." James grinned as he raised a glass of wine.

"Thank you, sir." Ms. Evers seemed to blush at the praise.

She served everyone and the Countess turned her attention onto Davey, her eyes drinking in the sight of the beautiful girl who was sitting close to her, the intoxicating scent of her blood overwhelming her.

"Davinia, why don't you tell me more about yourself? I've been eager to have a little girl time ever since we met." The Countess smiled.

Davey looked over at the vampire while James dragged Tate into a conversation, telling the blond all about his shuts and ladders.

"I used to tell Davinia stories about them all the time when she was a child. She adored them. Now, tell me about all the kills you've made. And don't leave out a single detail." James insisted.

Nervous about revealing the kills he had made, Tate glanced over at Davey who was being distracted by Elizabeth, the two women speaking in Japanese to each other.

They were laughing and giggling, almost looking like best friends who had just been reunited.

Seeing that his girlfriend appeared to be having a good time, Tate turned back to James and started telling him about the time he burned his step-father alive, which he sadly survived and about how he snapped and shot various people at his high school.

James was pleased with the details he was given over the kills Tate had made when he was trapped in the Murder House, but he scolded the boy for being so easily caught and killed so soon after his first murder.

Time went by quickly and soon enough Tate and Davey were making their way back home.

"So, did you have a good time?" Davey asked on the drive back to the Murder House.

"Surprisingly, yeah, I did. March seems like a cool guy. He even invited me to his birthday next year, says he's got some old friends to introduce me to." Tate shrugged.

Smiling at that, Davey leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek when they came to a stop sign.

Feeling the warm, sticky lips touch his cold cheek, Tate smiled and tried to dive in to claim her lips, but she quickly pulled away with a playful look before she continued driving off.

James had made Tate feel like a normal person and that nothing was wrong with him.

Davey had also heard everything he had confessed to, but she didn't look at him like he was a monster.

She felt like she had no room to judge since her powers were connected to death and she worried that she would wind up hurting someone very soon with her abilities.

Pulling up to the Murder House, Davey parked the car and climbed out.

Tate pulled her inside his side, leaning down and kissing her head as they walked up to the front door.

Making their way into he house, the couple walked upstairs and Davey kicked her heels off, happy to not have to wear them anymore.

Opening the door to her bedroom, Davey was stunned to find most of the ghosts in there, sitting on her bed or the floor.

Veemon appeared to be very annoyed with his space being invaded by the annoying ginger twins, but he was then being pulled into hugs by the burned girls.

"What's going on in here?" Davey asked as Tate glared at everyone.

"What are you doing?" Tate demanded.

He had been hoping to spend some private time with his witch, but the moment was ruined with all of the ghosts flooding the bedroom.

"Um, we're hiding from your girlfriend's sister." Chad stated as he sipped his wine.

Chad always seemed to have a wine glass filled with some sort of alcohol when he was in the mood to be sassy.

"Jun? why are you hiding from her?" Davey asked.

"Because she's freaking terrifying!" Hayden exclaimed.

"I've lived with her for 18 years. Believe me. I know." Davey rolled her eyes.

"She opened up a gate to hell!" Patrick exclaimed.

Stunned by what they heard, Tate and Davey stared at Patrick and they saw the fear on everyone's faces as they started talking about the event that happened in the basement.

With all of the voices overlapping, Davey felt a headache coming on and she whistled loudly, making everyone close their mouths and go silent.

"Okay. I'll talk to my sister about this tomorrow. Everybody just go off and do what you usually do." Davey told them.

Knowing that the conversation was over, the ghosts all left the room and Veemon slumped forward in relief.

"I don't want any more people to die in here. This place is far too full." Veemon commented.

"You're not wrong." Tate sighed.

He was then ripping the tie off and shrugged off his jacket while Davey sat on the bed, allowing Veemon to unzip her dress for her.

"Opened the gates to hell. I can't believe this shit. Since when and how the hell is that even possible?" Davey muttered.

"Who knows? It might be a special gift that only the witches in your family can do." Veemon said.

"It is." Jun said as she appeared in the room.

"Oh my god! How the hell did you do that?" Davey complained as she jumped back.

"It's transmutation. One of the seven wonders." Jun shrugged.

"What're the seven wonders?" Tate asked taking a seat behind Davey and wrapping his arms around her.

"They're these unique gifts for witches. They say the witch that can do all seven is the Supreme, which is the queen of the witches." Jun explained.

"Great to know. By the way, when were you gonna tell me about us being able to open the gates to hell?" Davey demanded.

"I was going to explain it later on. I just wanted the psycho killers in this house to know that they shouldn't step out of bounds and hurt us or else they'll pay the price for it. Hell hath no fury like a witch scorned." Jun smirked.

Turning around, Jun then left the room, using her telekinesis to close the door behind her as she went.

Groaning in disbelief over the way her sister had behaved, Davey leaned back into Tate's chest.

"Learning magic is gonna be hell." She sighed.

To be continued…


End file.
